<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miskunn by Huntress_ApexLegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567629">Miskunn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend'>Huntress_ApexLegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miskunn (Bloodhound x Reader x Mirage) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Child Death, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miskunn is an old acquaintance(well she knows them better than she wants to admit) of Bloodhound. A promise made years ago is fulfilled, but when they meet again new obstacles and challenges threaten to strain what remains of the "relationship" they left behind. Elliott Witt also complicates things, the normal one-time dine and dash turns into a serious romantic interest. </p><p>Miskunn is stuck in a love triangle that turns into a threeway relationship with the Hunter and the Trickster, which makes things interesting and very confusing sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliot Witt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miskunn (Bloodhound x Reader x Mirage) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is based off the old ways Bloodhound story, but this happens a few years after the fact. In this prologue Bloodhound is 18 years old. </p><p>THERE IS DEFINITELY NSFW CONTENT AHEAD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I accidentally step on a twig and alert Bloodhound of my current location.</p><p>"You're finally here Miskunn. I vasn't sure you vere coming." I step out from behind a tree and join Bloodhound in the open field. Nobody else is around, they are all preparing for bed back at the village. I had to sneak out of the cabin to get here.</p><p>"I vouldn't miss the chance to see you." They pat the spot beside them. I happily run over and plop down next to them. It has been three years since they came to our village to hunt down the flyer killing our people. They only spent a month with us but we became very close in that time.</p><p>Now we rendezvous every month to catch up with each other. They send Artur to me with a note every time they are near the village. I can't deny I have feelings for them but we never really talked about the possibility of being together and I don't want to ruin what we already have.</p><p>"I've missed you elskan mín." I blush and smile as I turn to look at them.</p><p>"I've missed you too Blóðhundur." They pull me into a hug and I don't hesitate to return it. "Any cool new trophies to show me?" </p><p>"Not this time but I am tasked vith a new hunt. I have to leave this place Miskunn and I don't know if I vill be able to return again." My heart shatters into a million tiny pieces. I always look forward to spending time with them and the thought of never seeing them again breaks my heart. </p><p>There has also been a lot of pressure from my family to marry the village fisherman. I just can't imagine being with anyone else. I only want to be with Bloodhound but if I don't get married soon I'll miss out on my chance to have a family. It is common for a woman in the tribe to be married by the age of 18 (my 18th birthday was a few weeks ago).</p><p>"Stay here vith me. Don't go, please..." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.</p><p>"I must follow the path that honors the Allfather elska." I stand up and shake my head.</p><p>"Stop calling me that!" I turn to walk away but they grab my hand and pull me back.</p><p>"I came here to tell you that I love you Miskunn. I have to leave and I vish I didn't but that doesn't change my feelings for you." I stop trying to escape from their grip and turn around.</p><p>"I...I love you too Blóðhundur. My family vants me to marry Magnús but I don't want to be vith him. My heart beats for you..." They remove the mask covering their mouth and pull me close.</p><p>"Let me kiss you Miskunn." I nod and they lean forward. Our lips touch and I feel myself melt into their arms. I know I'm safe here with them. My heart is racing and I begin to feel dizzy as they pull away. We catch our breath and kiss again, I wrap my arms around their neck as their hands snake around my waist. Our kisses become more feverish and they roughly squeeze my hips.</p><p>"I cannot ask you to vait for me..." They sound disheartened as they pull away. </p><p>"I vill vait until the end of time to be vith you again if I have to but you should let me come vith you..." They shake their head at me.</p><p>"It is too dangerous, I could not live vith myself if you got hurt elskan mín." I close the space between our bodies and sigh sadly. </p><p>"Promise me something Miskunn." They caress my cheek and smile nervously at me.</p><p>"Anything for you my love..."I close my eyes and wait for them to continue.</p><p>"Promise me you vill find me. One day vhen you are ready to leave this place and I have a steady life I vant you to come back to me so ve can spend the rest of our lives together." I nod and kiss their cheek.</p><p>"I promise." I smile and open my eyes to look at them. I can see my flushed face in the reflection of their goggles.</p><p>"I am counting on you Miskunn. You are everything to me." I turn my head away in embarrassment but they grab my chin and make me face them again.</p><p>"I vant you to claim my body before you leave." I trail off nervously as their smile falters.</p><p>"Ve shouldn't..." I guide their gloved hands to my breasts and watch them bite their lip nervously.</p><p>"I vant to share this intimate connection vith you Blóðhundur. This can be something to keep you going until ve are together again. Let me show you how much I love you." My voice is quiet as I beg them to let me have my way.</p><p>"Promise me you von't let anybody else touch you in this vay." I smile lovingly at them and nod before removing my jacket. The cool breeze makes me shiver as I pull my shirt over my head. I also discard my pants and lay on the ground in only a bra and underwear. They hesitate for a moment before kneeling down in between my legs.</p><p>"You are so beautiful Miskunn." I blush and bite my lip as they lean over my body. They pull the goggles off and I stare into their beautiful blue-gray eyes. This isn't the first time I've seen them but I am still awestruck.They lean down and kiss my neck, I can tell they are nervous so I moan out to encourage them to keep going. I can feel their sharp canines dragging across my skin before they bite down hard. I yelp out in surprise as they pull away.</p><p>"A mark to claim you as my own..." Bloodhound leans back down to kiss the bite mark. I can feel blood trickling out of the wound when they pull away. </p><p>"You do not have to undress if it makes you uncomfortable Blóðhundur." They nod and nervously grope my chest. They scan my face for any discomfort but I just smile and urge them to continue. I help them unclip my bra after they fumble with it for awhile. Once it's discarded they carefully rub my nipples with their thumbs. </p><p>"You don't have to be afraid to touch me." They close their eyes and sigh before squeezing my breasts. They move their hands to my hips and pull my underwear down deliberately slow. I watch their face as they admire my body, their eyes scan over every inch of my skin. </p><p>"So gorgeous... You are perfect Miskunn." I blush and lean on my elbows as I lift myself up. I press another passionate kiss to their lips. When we pull away they remove their glove and carefully slide a finger down my slit. I moan out as they press the finger inside and wiggle it around. They hit a certain spot and I subconsciously lift my hips up.</p><p>"T-that spot Blóðhundur. Touch me like that again, please!" I beg them shamelessly and they repeat the motion. They add another finger in and keep pressing up into me until I'm writhing in pleasure. I cry out as my body begins to tremble. I've never felt anything like this before but it is not unwelcome. </p><p>"Are you okay Miskunn? Did I hurt you?" I shake my head and blush in embarrassment.</p><p>"It feels so good Blóðhundur. I vant you to experience it vith me." My eyes are half-lidded and I bite my lip in anticipation. They undo their pants and slide them down just enough to free themself. I find myself staring at them nervously as they position it at my entrance. It is considered indecent to talk about our bodies so I'm not sure what to expect. All I know is what we are about to do is considered a sin since we are not married but I don't care. All I can think about is how good their touch feels on my body.</p><p>"Are you sure you vant this elska?" They stop and scan my face for any signs of hesitation.</p><p>"Yes Blóðhundur, please don't make me vait any longer." They nod and slowly push themself inside. I grunt in pain as they push all the way in and stop. They are well endowed so they let me take a few moments to adjust to their size. After the stinging sensation goes away I ask them to move. They pull back slowly and thrust inside, it feels better than anything I've ever felt before. Their skin is warm against my soft walls, the friction they create with each thrust leaves me begging for more.</p><p>"það er svo gott (it feels so good)." Bloodhound whispers out and grunts as they begin to lose control. They start to frantically slam into me. </p><p>"það er að gerast aftur Blóðhundur (It's happening again)." I moan out their name as my walls tighten around them. I can feel my body trembling again as I cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"ó fjandinn...(oh fuck)" They growl out and keep slamming into me, my breasts jiggle with every thrust. I turn my head and bite my lip as they keep going. I can hardly control my screams as I pull them down to dig my nails into the back of their shirt. I'm writhing around underneath them uncontrollably. My body is overly sensitive to their touch.</p><p>"ég elska þig Miskunn(I love you)." They whisper in my ear and push deep inside of me before staying still. A new warmth enters my body as I lay back and stare into their eyes.</p><p>"ég elska þig líka (I love you too)." Bloodhound doesn't move at all, we stay like this for awhile and just hold each other close.</p><p>"It's getting late elska, you need to go home." I nod as they finally untangle themself from my arms. They fix their pants and put their goggles back on before they hand me my clothes. My face is red with embarrassment as I stand up, there are fluids still leaking out of me so I make them turn away. I clean myself off and get dressed quickly, my hair is a mess but I can't be bothered to fix it.</p><p>"Come here Blóðhundur." They turn back around and I hold them close. I rest my head on their chest and begin to cry. They hold me tight as I sob like a child.</p><p>"I am going to miss you so much." They lift my head up and smile down at me.</p><p>"I vill miss you too Miskunn. Ve vill be together again." I kiss them one last time before they walk away. Artur perches on their shoulder after flying over from a nearby tree branch. They turn around and smile at me one last time.</p><p>"Remember to trust yourself and you vill not fail elska. You must keep your promise to me and ve vill be reunited again." I nod as they get their mask on.</p><p>"I love you Blóðhundur!" They disappear into the forest and I sigh as I clean my face off. </p><p>It might be a long time before I see them again. I look forward to the day we are reunited but until then I will cherish the time we've spent together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Old Meets the New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You make it to the games to keep your promise to Bloodhound but you meet someone you are quite intrigued by (who happens to be a very charming trickster).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My name is Miskunn, but I vill accept Heilari on the battlefield." </p><p>"Ha-he.."</p><p>"Heilari." I enunciate it carefully and make sure to repeat it several times.</p><p>"Right, um, well kinda strange but Heilari it is! I'm Elliott, but you can call me Mirage." He points his fingers at me like two guns. I tilt my head and mimick him while laughing.</p><p>"Okay Mirage, vhere is everybody?" I gesture to the empty ship and he simply shrugs.</p><p>"They must be running late, usually I'm the last one here. Hey, y'know, that accent is...familiar..." He scratches his beard as his eyes trace over every curve on my body.</p><p> I'm currently wearing high-waisted black cargo pants and a pair of laced up black combat boots with detachable utility pockets. A tight thermal shirt covers my upper half along with a military style surplus load bearing vest with padded shoulders. A pair of black tactical gloves cover my hands and a hard shell half mask with mesh over my mouth completes the outfit. My voice is unhindered by the mask and my (color) eyes are mostly uncovered. My hair is dark brown and trails halfway down my back. The ends of my hair are naturally a lighter shade than the rest but it's barely noticeable without direct light shining on it. It's tied back into a high ponytail with layered side-bangs covering my right eye. There's an old scar from a hunt gone wrong that leads from the middle of my eyebrow to the top of my cheekbone(which is mostly covered by my hair). I wouldn't say I'm particularly beautiful but Mirage seems to think otherwise. He is still staring at me with a weird look on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay félagi?" I hold back a laugh as his face lights up.</p><p>"Oh my God! You're from where that hunter is, which is well... I dunno where... Do you know Bloodhound?" I visibly tense up at the mention of Bloodhound. They are the reason I joined the games, I vowed a long time ago I would find them again. I have yet to see them but the memories from so long ago feel fresh in my mind.</p><p>*Flashback to the first meeting*</p><p>A strange person, who is probably roughly the same age as me, enters the archway leading to our small village. They wear goggles to protect their eyes and carry an axe with the shape of a raven on their hip. I'm intrigued by the air of mystery that follows them but also weary of them. The last strangers to come through here nearly killed us for pelts and food. My mother pulls me back to let the village elder address the person, I nearly trip as my attention is entirely focused on them.</p><p>"Vhat do you come for, child?"</p><p>"You may call me Blóðhundur. I am here, tasked by the Allfather, to pursue a beast known as a flyer. I just need to stop and rest a few nights before I can continue my hunt. I promise to be out of your vay quickly."</p><p>"Ah, let me have a moment and I vill bring fourth someone who has a spare bed for you Blóðhundur. The Allfather blesses us vith your presence. You shall slay the beast hindering our villages' velfare." The stranger nods and waits patiently for the elder to return. Much to my mothers dismay, I pull away from her and run up to them. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Miskunn." They seem uninterested in making my acquaintance but I'm persistent.</p><p>"I really like your goggles and that axe is æðislegur(awesome)." I point to it, they slip it out of their belt and let me examine it.</p><p>"My uncle Artur gave me it to me to help me vith the hunt...it is invaluable to me." I nod in understanding and examine it with care before handing it back.</p><p>"I hope ve can be friends Blóðhundur." They give me a shy smile. I grab their hand gently and squeeze it while smiling back.</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>"Hello? Heilari?" I shake myself from my thoughts and return my attention to Mirage.</p><p>"I do know of Blóðhundur. Ve have met a few times before." It's not a complete lie but I'm not willing to go into detail about our past encounters. Some of those memories are unforgettable and I hold them close to my heart.</p><p>"I can hear some people coming, I can introduce you to everyone if you'd like!" He changes the subject which I'm grateful for.</p><p>"I vould appreciate that, Mirage."</p><p>"I changed my mind, you can call me Elliott. I'd like to hear my real name from someone as beautiful as you." I playfully roll my eyes as a few other legends enter the ship. A few men in suits trail close behind them. I scan the crowd to find Bloodhound, when my eyes land on them I smile excitedly. They look so much bigger than I remember, their shoulders are broad and their stance conveys complete confidence in themself. I tear myself away from the thoughts that start to creep up as Elliott throws an arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"So this is the new legend, her name is...He-Heilari. Heilari, this is Bangalore, Lifeline, Gibraltar, Bloodhound," he stops to look at me and wiggles his eyebrows," and Wattson. Is anybody else coming?"</p><p>"Non, they are either training or taking the day off. Hello mon ami, you may call me Natalie." She extends her hand forward and I shake it.</p><p>"I'm Miskunn, but you can call me either name I do not mind." When I say my name Bloodhound's attention is focused on me, their head tilts and their body stiffens.</p><p>"I'm Ajay and this is Anita, we'll be showing yah the field today."</p><p>"You better be ready to train, Rookie, we'll have you working hard to learn the map." I nod. I'm almost unable to contain my excitement. The dropship engine whirrs to life and a few lights turn on overhead. </p><p>"It is an honor to fight beside you all. If I may, I'd like to see that drone of yours Ajay. I am very intrigued to see how it works. I've been healing people for a long time but I've never had access to equipment like that." </p><p>"Oh, so yah a healer too. Good tah have somebody who is willing tah help me out."</p><p>"I must admit my techniques might be rudimentary. I've followed traditional healing for so long but I'm open to using new technology."</p><p>"Well whenever I'm hurt I'll let you heal me up babe." A blare of a siren interrupts our conversation along with a feminine voice booming out 'dropship approaching destination: Skyhook'. </p><p>"Alright let's get her equipped with a jet and let's drop, shock, and rock!" Elliott gestures for me to turn around.</p><p>"If your hands vander you vill lose a finger, but don't vorry I'll reattach it for you. Maybe..." I threaten, but I'm unable to see the look on his face. He quickly latches the jets around my waist, his fingers brush over my hips accidently and I try not to shiver. It's been a long time since I've felt the touch of another, especially intimately. As soon as he's done I scurry away and nearly bump into Bloodhound.</p><p>"Apologies félagi..." They don't have the chance to respond as Ajay grabs my arm and pulls me out of the ship. Anita follows close behind us and the others follow behind her. We land on a large building besides a mountainous rock formation, a Raven is carved into in with an opening at its mouth. I stumble on the roof and nearly fall off but Ajay pulls me back by my shirt. </p><p>"Not to be rude but falling like that will get yah killed fast. You need tah pay attention." I nod and apologize profusely.</p><p>"I'm sorry but vhat is that?" I gesture to the rock as the rest of the legends land around us. A familiar raven circles me a few times before perching on my shoulder and caws in my ear. I hold my finger up and he jumps onto it, I pull him towards me and scratch under his neck.</p><p>"Hello Artur, it is good to see you again." He caws a few more times before flying towards the formation, Bloodhound walks up beside me and gestures towards the rock. </p><p>"I can show you vhat is inside." They speak to me for the first time and my heart beats faster. I try to calm my nerves down and nod.</p><p>"Okay then, we'll gather some equipment. When yah get back we can show yah how to use it and we'll practice running across the map so yah know the terrain."</p><p>"Thank you. Ve vill not be long." I begin my descent on the staircase to leave the building, Elliott scrambles to catch up with me. Bloodhound follows close behind him.</p><p>"I'm curious too." I shrug as we exit the building and turn towards the both of them. </p><p>"Lead the vay Blóðhundur." They nod and take the lead, Elliott falls in line beside me and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>"Of course, I'm fine Elliott you do not need to vorry about me." I cross my arms over my chest as we reach one of the lower side entrance to the cave. Bloodhound opens the door and motions us in before them. I let my head fall and avoid eye-contact with them as I walk by. We make our way into a room with a platform in the middle, it's surrounded by three separate triangular rocks that seem to be able to open. I walk up to a hologram of a charge rifle and try to touch it but nothing happens. I crouch and tilt my head as Bloodhound kneels beside me with Elliott behind us.</p><p>"Through this veapon I learned the truth of the old ways and the new. They are two vorr that propel us onward. I taka this journey vithout fear." Artur caws from across the room when they finish speaking. I stand up and make my way to him, curiosity consumes me as I round the corner. On a pedestal rests an owl helmet and shield set, Artur is perched carefully on top of them.</p><p>"This helm and shield were borne by my uncle Artur. He now dines in Valhalla as his memory guides our félagi people. I vish I could speak vith him again. About Boone. The óséður(unseen). The promise that drew me to these games." I turn around and gently grab their hand. Elliott stands to the side, he's both confused and intrigued by the interaction.</p><p>"þú færir fjölskyldu þinni heiður(You bring honor to your family). Artur vould be proud of the hunter and varrior you have become, this much I know to be true." I give their hand a gentle pat before letting go and I turn my attention to the last relic. I don't give them any time to respond on purpose. I'm afraid they might say something to bring up the past and I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet.</p><p>"Is that...?" I point to it and run over to a giant skull mounted on the wall. I carefully trace over its rough edges with my pointer finger. Elliott scurries after me but Bloodhound takes their time to join us.</p><p>"The skull of a flyer, the second creature slátra by my hand. It is traditional to claim the skull of the first, but that is lost to the vinds."</p><p>"That is so freaking cool, you killed this thing? Wow, you're just a-amazing." I snort and shake my head.</p><p>"You are strange Elliott but you should not shower Blóðhundur in praise. It does things to them." I turn away and note the change in Bloodhound's stance. I can tell they are embarrassed while Elliott just stutters out 'what does that mean'.</p><p>"Clearly you two know each other better than you said, what are you hiding?" Elliott walks over to me and throws his arm over my shoulder. "You can trust me, babe."</p><p>"Elliott, the mystery of my past is vhat intrigues you. It is vhy you flirt vith me. Now remove your arm from me or I'll break it." He quickly retracts it and backs up. "Some things are better left known to the few vho vere there at the time. I do not vish to tell you things you do not need to know." </p><p>"You're sorely mistaken if you think that. You are just g-gorgeous. I can't help myself around such a beautiful woman." I turn my head so he can't see the blush dusting my cheeks.</p><p>"You know nothing about me." I cross my arms and turn to face him once I've calmed down.</p><p>"Then let me get to know you, let's go out on a date. My treat of course.." I can't help but laugh and shake my head.</p><p>"Impress me on the battlefield then come find me. I'll consider your offer if you can show me you can vinna." Bloodhound scoffs but doesn't say anything. Elliott doesn't seem to notice as his excitement riles him up.</p><p>"I like a challenge!" The sound of a zipline being used interrupts our conversation. </p><p>"FNG! What's taking so long? We've been waiting for you out front. Get your ass into gear and let's get going." I bow to Elliott and Bloodhound while excusing myself. I run over to Anita and hook myself up to the zipline, we make our way up and leave the cave together. Bloodhound and Mirage stay behind together. Ajay, Gibraltar and Natalie are waiting for us at the top.</p><p>"Alright brudda! You're in for some fun. We're going to run through skyhook to the epicenter. From there we'll head to fragment east and then to the train yard."</p><p>"Basically we're going to run you across the map and hit up most of the hotspots so you know what to expect when the next game starts." </p><p>"I am ready vhen you are." I state confidently and stretch my legs out to prepare myself.</p><p>*timeskip to the end of training*</p><p>I'm completely out of breath but now I'm confident I will be ready to fight in the next game, which happens to be scheduled a week from today. Anita keeps testing my knowledge as we get back on the dropship, I wipe the sweat off my brow and respond to each question carefully. I get distracted when Elliott and Bloodhound make their way back to the ship, they didn't run the map with us so I haven't seen either of them in the last few hours.</p><p>"Woah Elliott, I don't think I've ever seen you sweat when you train." Anita teases him and smacks his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah well, I have to win the next game. There's a lot on the line here." I fight the urge to roll my eyes as I shrug nonchalantly.</p><p>"Oh, what is it this time? Is that why you snuck away with Bloodhound the whole time?" Ajay smirks as he starts to stutter.</p><p>"I-it's not like t-that..just uh..I have to impress Missy over here so she can see how truly awesome I am." He flexes his muscles and winks as he regains his composure.</p><p>"Missy?" I smile and tilt my head "I like it. You are quite charming but don't think it vill be easy to vin my affections Elliott." Natalie lets out a small 'ooh' and giggles excitedly.</p><p>"She's not even here a day and you're chasing her." Anita rolls her eyes and rests her hand on my shoulder. "If he starts to bother you I'll rough him up, just say the words."</p><p>"That von't be necessary but thank you." I extend my hand towards Elliott and smile. There's a mischievous glint in my eyes as he grabs it. "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield félagi." I turn to Bloodhound, they have been quiet up until this point.</p><p>"I also look forward to fighting against you Blóðhundur. You are even more skilled than vhen ve vere young." </p><p>"May the Allfather bless us both in this competition." I nod and look around at everyone as the drop ship makes its descent back to base camp. </p><p>I stop and and examine each legend carefully. I am truly excited to fight against such worthy opponents, arguably the best in all of the outlands.</p><p>I cannot wait to see where this adventure takes me. Guided by the Allfather and living by the teachings of Eir*, I will prove myself just as worthy to share the spotlight with them. More importantly though I will be able to spend time with Bloodhound and we can rekindle the fires of the love we shared in the past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Eir is the Norse goddess of healing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let the Games begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your first match is not as successful as you hoped it would be but you do find yourself feeling something for Elliott when he puts his life on the line for your sake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now I'd like to introduce our newest fighter Heilari. She specializes in healing, like our beloved Lifeline. Heilari, please make your way to the front." I'm off to the side of the stage, the other legends are already seated in neat rows as I approach the podium. I'm dressed in full gear again with the addition of some special tactical grenades in my pockets. They release a healing mist of sorts that basically keeps someone who is downed alive to give me time to revive them and if someone is still fighting it slowly regenerates the person's health at 5 points per second. The downside is it works for both my squad mates and enemy squads(like Wattson's ultimate).</p><p>"Heilari, what do you have to say to our adoring audience?" He motions me forward.</p><p>"I fight for the chance to honor those who have fallen and those who vill fall. I vill let the hand of Eir guide me as I keep my félagi fighters alive. Someone I care about deeply once told me, 'If you do not trust yourself you vill fail' and they vere right." I pause and take a step forward." I am not here to fail." A loud uproar erupts in the room as I turn around to take my place beside the others. I am seated next to Revenant, the new legend from the previous season. He's quiet and doesn't bother to acknowledge me. I shrug it off and try to pay attention to the rest of the director's speech.</p><p>"Alright, we have an hour until the games begin. Legends, gear up and meet up at the dropship to get your squad assignments." The others shuffle out of the room quickly, I stay seated and take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Elliott stays behind and offers me his hand, I accept it without hesitation.</p><p>"You're gonna kill it out there today, Missy." I smile behind my mask.</p><p>"Thank you, Elliott." </p><p>"Ah it's just the truth, c'mon let's wait on the dropship since we're both ready." I nod and let him guide me to the ship. The only other participant waiting on it happens to be Bloodhound. I can't deny that I am excited to see them again but I'm also frustrated by their presence. It has been a week and we still haven't had the chance to talk privately. I'm still trying to process my feelings when they break the silence.</p><p>"You remembered that day in the forest." Bloodhound makes their way over and holds my hands. Elliott lets out a frustrated sigh and gives us some space(but it's obvious he's still listening).</p><p>"I-I do..."I blush and stare down at our intertwined fingers.</p><p>"You are not the same voman I left behind all those years ago, are you?" It feels like they already know the answer so I just shake my head and sigh.</p><p>"Time has not been kind to me vinur." I laugh nervously and remove myself from their grip. Pathfinder and Revenant walk onto the ship so I walk away to signal the end of the conversation. I cannot let my emotions get the best of me right now. 'Focus and win, then we'll talk' I think to myself. I have the whole season to catch up. Elliott and Bloodhound struck up a conversation when I left but I pay them little attention as I wait for the rest of the legends to get on board. I spend the time practicing my prayers and find a little space away from everyone to assess my inventory. The aforementioned grenades rest in my vest, I have one for each pocket so four altogether. This is what the directors referred to as my ultimate ability so I have to wait about 4 minutes between each use to make it fair.</p><p>A crew member from the ship finds me and directs me to a separate room with doors to the other legends rooms on both sides. Inside there is a lot of medical equipment and some full-dive virtual reality technology. Basically, from what I understand, our actual bodies will stay in the ship so we'll fight with a virtual body in a simulation. However, it's not all holotech which is how the games are renowned for being gruesome. So while my virtual body will be affected by bullet wounds, my actual body will remain unharmed. However, we will be able to feel the pain of everything done to us while in the game(the pain isn't equal to how it would feel in real life though). When we die, not only does the pain stop, but our virtual bodies automatically come back to the dropship. If we happen to be revived it will drop us off at that station, but when our banners time out we are removed from the simulation altogether. From there we can watch on a screen in the ship to see how our teammates are doing on the field.</p><p>It makes sense that the dropship and battlefield are real, it makes everything feel realistic and more interesting to watch even though we aren't actually killing each other.</p><p>I lay down on the bed and let them hook me up to everything. I have been hooked up once in the past week as a test and everyday I've had my vitals monitored so they know how to regulate my body to keep me alive while I'm in the game. Still, the process is nerve wracking so I stay painfully still to let them get everything right. </p><p>"Once everyone is connected we'll send you to the drop pod bay to meet up with your squad. Until then you'll be in a plain room, a ringing will warn you when you are going to be transferred from the room to the bay. Goodluck out there." The medical officer leaves before I can say anything, the 'thunk' of their boots on the metal is the last thing I hear before entering my virtual body.</p><p>The only way to describe it is an out of body experience, like a dizzy spell that makes you feel like your watching yourself from the third person. It clears up quickly and suddenly everything feels normal again. The room is mostly barren with the exception of a green two person couch and a small table. I attempt to sit down as the ringing begins. It pierces the silence of the room and sounds similar to a school bell. In a matter of seconds I'm standing on a small platform between Mirage and Gibraltar. </p><p>"Good to see you again, brudda. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah-" There's a hiss of steam and the cranking of some gears as the platform descends a few feet below the ship. I struggle to hold my balance and almost fall out but Elliott grabs my shoulder to steady me.</p><p>"Looks like I'm the jumpmaster! I say we land there." The little device on my wrist beeps out, I check it and see Elliott pinged Thermal Station. The ship is moving from the dome to Skyhook so we jump out together above the sorting factory and take a slight left.</p><p>"Woohoo!" Gibraltar does a flip in the air but I try not to stare so I don't trip up again. Our jets back off and slow us down when we're about ten feet from the ground. I land right in the middle and loot all the bins around. Elliott is off to one side and Gibraltar is looting the circular building up ahead. </p><p>"Nobody landed here but there are some people up ahead at Mirage Voyage. Do you have guns Heilari?" Gibraltar's voice comes out surrounded by static on the comms. Luckily I'm able to discern the words he's speaking.</p><p>"I have a charge rifle with a 2x-4x sight and an R-99 with a level two mag." </p><p>"Can you snipe? I'll trade you this hemlock if you want." Elliott interjects, I smile to myself as he jogs over.</p><p>"I am good, thank you though." He nods and Gibraltar joins us. He checks his map and points towards harvester.</p><p>"Ring is going to push us that way. Do we want to sneak up on the guys up there?" He nods his head towards the direction of the Mirage voyage. We all have level one shields so I ponder his question for a moment.</p><p>"We can do it, let's get going." Elliott takes the lead and I shrug before running to catch up. We take the zipline and move towards the three supply bins beside the opening in the rocks. I crouch and peek my head over the crest of the hill. I check the ship, there's two people up top and one in the dance party room. The loud crackle and bang of fireworks makes me jump out of my skin as a few large holo-tech Mirage look-alikes begin doing various dances on the ship. I swear under my breath and Elliott laughs before offering his hand. </p><p>"Let's take the zipline and climb up behind them. If they set that off they are probably collecting loot so we can get the height advantage on them." I nod at Elliott and run towards the zipline with both men close behind me. We climb up and I crouch behind the wall before pulling my charge rifle up. I take a shot at the first person I see, which happens to be Bangalore. I damn near break her shields but back off when her teammate shoots me in the shoulder as she runs behind cover.</p><p>"Shit.." There's a stinging sensation in my shoulder as I switch out to my R-99. I pop a shield cell as Elliott throws out a decoy. It gives me a few extra moments to regroup with them.</p><p>"I'm taking fire brudda! Dome shield out!" He charges up his shield as Pathfinder ziplines up onto the platform. I shoot the entire magazine into him and take half of his health. Gibraltar finishes him as I reload, Elliott sends out another decoy which gets sniped out.</p><p>"Over there!" He points to the window to the party room where Crypto is peeking his head up to take another shot.</p><p>"Copy that. Did you see where did Bangalore went?" I try not to panic as I hear the sound of footsteps below me. I press a finger to my lips and point down. Ignoring the nearby ladder I jump down and kick the door open. Bangalore is attempting to revive Pathfinder but I slide in and unload into her. She's close to death as she stops to fire on me but I'm quick to punch her and knock her down. Satisfied with my kill I run out the door on the other side and watch Elliott rush Crypto. Crypto jumps off the ship so I walk back to finish the other two. Gibraltar beats me to it as the buzz from a drone flies overhead. </p><p>"He's going to take the banners and run. We need to find him now!" I run out and zipline off the ship. A ping from my device alerts me of his location as the comms static flares up.</p><p>"Saw him run down there, I'll decoy out but wait on the tracks for me." </p><p>"Of course." I lay prone and pull out my charge rifle. Using the 2x-4x sight I scan the area below. He's in the corner crouched in the farthest building from us. </p><p>"In there." I ping the location as they catch up. "I vill run around the track and drop down beside him. Someone should push from this vay and the other should hold this position and keep a watch on him. I follow through with the plan and get beside the building. The comms crackle to life again and I grit my teeth in annoyance.</p><p>"Take cover Missy!" I turn and try to run around the building as a Kraber shot rings out. It hits me directly in the ankle so I stumble forward and fall to my knees. I scream out and crawl away to avoid getting shot again.</p><p>"Heads up, I'm opening up the skies!" Gibraltar rushes to me and drops his dome shield over us. He revives me so I thank him and drop one of my health grenades before I start shielding up. I'm dizzy from the pain but I ignore it and try to keep myself steady.</p><p>"Crypto is trying to run again, I'll cut him off-" Gibraltar and I share a look as we run to Elliott's aid but he's performing a finisher on Crypto(he has a level four knockdown shield). </p><p>"Elliott there's a sniper finish him quick." He does as he is told and runs inside the building with us. The ring is closing in now and we're just outside of it.</p><p>"Did you see where the shot came from?" I ask but both men shake their head. I'm afraid to leave the building because whoever it is has a clear advantage over us.</p><p>"We need to get in that ring. I say we take the zipline back up to the tracks." Elliott and I agree to Gibraltar's plan.</p><p>"Elliott, drop a decoy and get ready in 3, 2, 1...run!" We rush out the door and hop up on the zipline. The decoy works and I can tell the shot is coming from the top of the large hill just outside of the train yard vault entrance. I ping it and we decide to make it to the house in front of the respawn beacon. I'm ahead of the other two but Elliott throws himself at me and lands on my back.</p><p>"Vhat the fuck-" Gibraltar tries to drop his dome shield but it doesn't activate in time as Elliott is downed by the sniper. "You idiot!" I revive him as quickly as possible and murmur a prayer.</p><p>"Maiden of Lyfja, Mengloth's Friend,<br/>
Healer of Open Hand,<br/>
Trace your runes<br/>
On the hand of the healer<br/>
The heart of the nurse<br/>
And the doctor's trail.<br/>
Grant weal to wounds,<br/>
Relief for pain,<br/>
Succor for sickness,<br/>
And wholeness for hearts.<br/>
All of Nine Herbs<br/>
Mix in your mortar,<br/>
Give to us mortals<br/>
Health in our days.<br/>
Eir, of all<br/>
The maidens mighty,<br/>
Near to our needs,<br/>
O hear our plea!"</p><p> I manage to drop another health grenade as Gibraltar calls out.</p><p>"We have to move bruddas, Wattson and Wraith are pushing us." </p><p>"Fuck.." I pull out an empty syringe and jam it into my arm, it takes a quarter of my health. I growl out in pain but finish up and slam it into Elliott's arm. It instantly transfers my health to him and we run. The sound of a portal being placed keeps me on edge as we slide down into harvester. I beckon the both of them in and shut the door. Bloodhound is waiting at the top of the ramp and takes a shot at me. I'm instantly knocked because I haven't had the time to patch myself up.</p><p>"Just go, Blóðhundur vill not miss you this close." I curl up, my whole body is aching as the blood pours out of the wound on my shoulder. </p><p>"No way." Elliott shakes his head at me.</p><p>"We stay together whether we live or die brudda!" The door we entered through is opened and Wraith rushes inside. Gibraltar fires at her and Elliott stands over me. </p><p>"Blóðhundur is coming, we're trapped!" The echo of their footsteps is clear as day to me, all the years of surviving in the wilderness has heightened my senses(especially my hearing). Elliott and Gibraltar are standing back to back for a final stand as the doors are kicked in. Bloodhound knocks Elliott with a peacekeeper as Wraith finishes Gibraltar with a p2020 with hammerpoint rounds. We crawl together in a huddle, Elliott's knockdown shield is the only reason we haven't faded into death boxes yet.</p><p>"You fought vell today." The three circle us for a moment. Bloodhound pulls out three throwing knives and aims the first one at Gibraltar.</p><p>"Watch the doors, I vill finish them." The other two nod and scatter as they throw the knife. A loud grunt and the thud of his body reverberates around the room.</p><p>"I'm just sorry we didn't win...I still want to take you to dinner though." Bloodhound growls out and kneels in front of us. </p><p>"I vill be victorious over you Elliott. She has come back for me fífl(fool/idiot). " I cough up blood as they plunge the knife into my chest. I cry out weakly and fall completely over, I can feel my blood run cold as my body disintegrates into a death box. I'm jolted awake and find myself back at the ship in my real body. Bloodhound must have finished Elliott quickly after me. I groan as a doctor comes in to unhook me from the machines. I sluggishly make my way back to the main area in the ship. Gibraltar gives me a smile and points to the screen as Elliott shuffles in behind me. We got tenth place out of twenty, I guess that's not bad for my first match but I expected to do much better.</p><p>"fjandinn hafi það, Blóðhundur(Damn it, Bloodhound)." I slump on the couch next to Anita.</p><p>"You played well rookie. Bloodhound is just too good with a sniper." I nod my head and smile at her.</p><p>"You vere not too bad yourself." Elliott comes over and sits on the other side of me. I lean into him and remove my mask before looking up into his eyes. He instantly lights up and grins at me. I give him a small peck on the cheek and blush.</p><p>"You took a shot for me sæta(cutie). That's enough to impress me." He traces his thumb over my bottom lip and gives me a genuine smile that makes my heart skip a beat.</p><p>"So I can take you to dinner?" He asks eagerly.</p><p>"You can cook me dinner." He tries to kiss me but I pull my head back. He pouts and I wiggle my finger at him.</p><p>"No need to rush things Elliott. It vill happen in good time if you have faith." </p><p>"Okay but just so we're clear you're not going to run away with Bloodhound, right?" I frown and furrow my eyebrows. I really want to say 'no, of course not' but I cant deny the fact I still have unresolved feelings for them. And by that I mean I'm still madly in love with them. </p><p>"I have history vith Blóðhundur. I'm not sure I can let them go but I really like you too. You are very kind and charming. You are special to me, Elliott." Before he can respond I stand up and scurry into another room.</p><p>I'm playing with fire and I can already feel the burn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner and a Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miskunn finally reconnects with Bloodhound but finds something out that, quite frankly, pisses her off. It's time to get a little payback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It does not surprise me that Bloodhound and their squad were the champions of the game. I've been watching updates from my phone while sitting on some boxes in the cargo bay of the ship. I watched Bloodhound knock down every opponent they faced off with. Their skill is unparalleled and I find myself smiling every time they appear on camera. I can't help but feel bad for the way I left things with Elliott though, I said I would go out with him and ran away like a scared child.</p><p>Bloodhound is the only person I've ever been with and the thought of coming all this way to not be with them upsets me. Elliott has been nothing but wonderful to me though... </p><p>I'm startled by the sound of footsteps approaching me.</p><p>"Missy are you in here?" I hold my breath as Elliott calls out to me. I debate with myself whether or not to respond. I make up my mind and stand up while putting my phone away.</p><p>"I'm right here Elliott." He sighs in relief and walks up to me.</p><p>"I checked everywhere for you I was starting to get worried." I gently touch his cheek and smile.</p><p>"I thought I told you not to vorry about me." </p><p>"Yeah... no can do princess. Now come with me, Bloodhound won't talk to anyone. They specifically requested your presence." I can see the sadness in his eyes as he talks.</p><p>"I'm sorry Elliott, I made a promise to Bloodhound a long time ago." He sighs in frustration and grabs my shoulders.</p><p>"Do you feel anything for me though?" I nod and smile at him. "So there's a chance we can be together, don't count me out yet beautiful. I'm very pre-per... I don't give up easily." </p><p>"I believe it Elliott. Now lets not keep Blóðhundur waiting." He nods and I follow him back to the room with the TV. Bloodhound is leaning on the wall in a corner but they immediately straighten themself out when we come in.</p><p>"I vas vondering vhere you vere elska." I blush at the nickname and smile at them.</p><p>"I'm here now Blóðhundur, vhat do you need from me?" They wrap their arms around my waist and a few gasps can be heard from the others. You could hear a pin drop as everyone waits for Bloodhound to say something.</p><p>"I von for you elskan mín. Vill you be joining me for the evening?" Elliott puts a hand on their shoulder and shakes his head.</p><p>"She already accepted my offer Bloodhound. Better luck next time though." </p><p>"Holy shit compadre, do you value your life?" Octane interjects as I back away from the two of them.</p><p>"I thought I already made this clear Mirage." Bloodhound emphasizes his name and turns to him. "She is here to be vith me."</p><p>"Yeah well I want her too so I hope you're prepared to fight for her."</p><p>"Enough! I am not an object fáviti (asshole). I can speak for myself and right now I'm not fond of the idea of spending time vith either of you." I cross my arms and huff out angrily.</p><p>"Elska..." I shake my head.</p><p>"I think I'll be spending the night alone unless the two of you are villing to compromise." I see Bloodhound tilt their head and I fight the urge to smile at them. "You vill both sit down and have dinner vith me tonight." Octane laughs and Natalie 'oohs' behind me but I ignore them.</p><p>"I can do that, I'll see you tonight gorgeous!" Elliott winks at me and smirks at Bloodhound. "I'll see ya later, buddy." Sarcasm is dripping from his voice and Bloodhound growls out in frustration.</p><p>"You are an idiot Mirage." I scowl at Bloodhound and shake my head as Elliott walks away.</p><p>"I don't understand vhat you are doing elska. Ve can be together but you are playing games. I do not appreciate it." I frown and take a step towards them. Everyone else has already turned their attention away from us.</p><p>"You left me alone for 14 years Blóðhundur. You can't imagine the things that have happened to me in all that time." They shake their head and pull me close. Their hands are on my hips as I rest my hands on their shoulders.</p><p>"I missed you elska. I thought about you everyday I vas gone. Do not think for a moment I did not have my struggles too." I sigh and rest my forehead on their chest.</p><p>"I missed you too. We should catch up vith each other, I have a lot to tell you Blóðhundur." They wrap their arms around me and squeeze me in a hug as the dropship arrives at the apex building. Our apartments are in another building dedicated to housing for the participants in the games. I moved in the day after running through the arena with Bangalore and Lifeline. My apartment is right next to Lifeline's apartment and across from Pathfinder's unit.</p><p>"Let me valk you home elskan mín." I nod and let them intertwine our hands. We pass by a few other legends on our way out but they ignore us and continue their conversations. I shiver as the cold air hits me when we walk out the door. Bloodhound notices and throws their arm over my shoulder before pulling me close.</p><p>"I'm glad you kept your promise. Seeing you again has made me feel complete."</p><p>"I must confess something to you. There vas a time vhen I did not plan on it but the minute I saw you on the TV I knew it vas fate. I left my home the next day and traveled for veeks by myself to make it here." I sigh as they open the door for me. I walk inside the building and press the elevator button. </p><p>"Vhy didn't you vant to find me elska?" The elevator dings and opens up, we step inside together. I press the button for the third floor and look at them.</p><p>"I told you already, a lot has happened to me." They don't say anything else as we step out of the elevator. I unlock my door and kick a few boxes to the side. Bloodhound closes the door behind them and pushes me against the wall. I yelp out in surprise and grab their shoulders to steady myself. </p><p>"Let me see my mark elskan mín." I pull the collar of my shirt down far enough to reveal the bite mark. It has faded a little bit but it's still easy to see. They rub their thumb on it and nod in approval.</p><p>"Has anyone else touched you?" I shake my head and look up into their mask.</p><p>"Vhat about you?" They stay quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Já (yes)." I feel my anger rising and push them away. I go to open the door but Bloodhound pulls me back to their body. "It vas nothing like vhen I vas vith you." I shake my head as a few tears cascade down my face. </p><p>"I don't care Blóðhundur. I care that you let someone else touch you so intimately." They back away and I sit on my couch. A soft knock on the door interrupts us and I sigh in frustration.</p><p>"It's me Missy. I brought some wine and take-out, I hope that's okay. I am too tired to cook right now." I find myself smiling at the thought of Elliott actually cooking. I'll be sure to have him cook for me another time. I jump up and run to the door as Bloodhound takes a seat on the couch. I open the door to let him in, he gives me a warm smile and I take the bottle out of his hand.</p><p>"This is very sweet of you Elliott." He winks and walks into my apartment. He finally notices Bloodhound sitting on the couch. </p><p>"You were being serious earlier." I nod and run to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses.</p><p>"I'm sorry the place is a mess, I haven't gotten around to unpacking. Let me change real quick and I'll be back. Pour me a glass, please."</p><p>"Anything for you, babe." I smile at the affectionate nickname and go to my room. I decide on a black floral lace dress with a halter-neck and a hi-lo hemline. It accentuates my curves perfectly but doesn't show more skin than necessary. I let my hair down and brush it out. I pull my bangs into a braid and clip them back. I'm still incredibly pissed by Bloodhound's confession so this is my payback. </p><p>When I walk back out to the living room they both go quiet.</p><p>"It's not polite to stare." I smirk and twirl for them. "But tell me vhat you think." </p><p>"Holy shit Missy... you are...fuck me I'm at a loss for words."</p><p>"I might take you up on that later." I wink and Elliott's jaw drops as Bloodhound crosses their arms over their chest.</p><p>"Now hand me that drink and let's get this dinner party started."</p><p>*to be continued*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner and a Fight pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find yourself in a sexual encounter with both of your potential partners, but Bloodhound is the only one that stays behind after the fact. Maybe things are finally going to start making sense...Or maybe you're more confused than ever now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically all NSFW content but I really like how it turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now hand me that drink and let's get this dinner party started."</p><p>"It would be my pleasure!" Elliott picks up a full glass and I walk over to him to grab it. I make sure to exaggerate my movements and swing my hips generously. I take the glass and drink it in one long sip.</p><p>"You gotta calm down babe or I'm going to take you on this floor in front of them." Bloodhound scoffs and shakes their head.</p><p>"You vill not touch her." </p><p>"You don't get to decide that Blóðhundur." I walk over to an old stereo on my TV stand (I still haven't gotten a TV for it yet). I plug the aux chord into my phone and play 'Close' by Nick Jonas(Ft. Tove Lo). I'm way less culturally defined than Bloodhound is, after they left I started exploring new things. The internet quickly took over my life after I left the village behind. I also discovered a love for music of all kinds but this song is perfect to dance to for my intentions.</p><p>"Dance with me Elliott." He doesn't hesitate to stand up and strides confidently over to me.</p><p>"Do not do this elska..." I shrug them off and push my body up against Elliott's body. He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck.</p><p>"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn<br/>
I'm so perplexed<br/>
With just one breath, I'm locked in<br/>
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn<br/>
I'm so perplexed<br/>
On that, it's almost shocking<br/>
I know, I know you know you're scared<br/>
Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body<br/>
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful<br/>
But I guess that you don't know me"</p><p>We sway side to side together, I stare at him and lean up for a kiss. Bloodhound stands up and pulls me away before our lips touch. They remove the mask as fast as they can and chuck it on the couch carelessly. Bloodhound grabs my thighs and lifts me up against them, I wrap my legs around them to secure myself. I smirk at them and raise my eyebrow.</p><p>"Is someone jealous?"</p><p>"'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe<br/>
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space<br/>
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too"</p><p>They growl out and press a desperate kiss to my lips. I pull away quickly and shake my head at them. Elliott pushes up behind me and kisses my neck. </p><p>"Oh Elliott..." I moan out and Bloodhound growls at me.</p><p>"Let her go Bloodhound. She clearly wants me to please her." Bloodhound puts me down and pulls a knife out. They cut the strap on my dress and uncover the bite mark they left behind. Elliott scoffs as they point to it.</p><p>"Close, oh<br/>
Oh, so close, oh<br/>
I want you close, ooh<br/>
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh<br/>
Oh, so close, oh<br/>
I want you close, ooh<br/>
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no"</p><p>Elliott pushes them aside and bites down on my neck on the opposite side. I yelp out and squirm underneath him, blood trickles out of the wound as he steps back to admire it. I stare at Elliot and blush, Bloodhound grabs my arm to pull me to them and presses our bodies together.</p><p>"Oh man, oh man<br/>
I am not really known for ever being speechless<br/>
But now, but now somehow<br/>
My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh<br/>
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling<br/>
Saying all the things I'm thinking<br/>
Oh man, oh man<br/>
I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling"</p><p>I can feel their erection pressing against my thigh and smirk at them.</p><p>"I did not vant to do it like this elskan mín. You do not leave me much of a choice though." They hike my dress up and practically tear my panties off of my body. I cover my face in embarrassment as both of them stare me down like hungry wolves.</p><p>"'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe<br/>
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space<br/>
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too"</p><p>Bloodhound lays me down on the floor and spreads my legs. They kneel in between them and look at Elliott. </p><p>"I vant you to vatch me claim her body Elliott." They remove the gloves from their hand and press two fingers against my entrance. I gasp out as they slide them inside. I look up at Elliott, he's standing over me and I notice the bulge in his pants. I reach up and rub him through his pants as Bloodhound continues to thrust their fingers inside of me. </p><p>"Close, oh<br/>
Oh, so close, oh<br/>
I want you close, oh (yeah baby)<br/>
'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh<br/>
Oh, so close, ooh<br/>
I want you close, ooh<br/>
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no"</p><p>I moan out as Elliott unzips his pants and sets his cock free. I turn my gaze back to Bloodhound, they remove their fingers and suck the juices off of them. </p><p>"F-fuck... það var heitt (that was hot)." Bloodhound smirks at me and glances over at Elliott.</p><p>"I love when you speak whatever language that is. It's sexy..." Elliott moans out and starts pleasuring himself.</p><p>"Enjoy the show pervert." Bloodhound pulls their cock out and positions themself at my entrance. Elliott watches everything closely. He returns his gaze to my face and watches me as they push inside. I'm biting my lip to suppress a moan. I plan on fighting Bloodhound as much as possible.</p><p>"'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe<br/>
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space<br/>
'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too"</p><p>"Don't hold out on us Missy. I want to hear every sound you can make." Elliott leans over and pulls my dress down to expose my breasts.</p><p>"You are so vet elska. Your body vas begging to be touched by me." I shake my head and hold my hand over my mouth as Elliott swirls his tongue around my nipple.</p><p>"Close<br/>
Close, oh (close baby)<br/>
Oh, so close, oh<br/>
I want you close, oh (baby)<br/>
'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh<br/>
Oh, so close, oh<br/>
I want you close, oh<br/>
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no<br/>
Yeah baby (close oh)<br/>
Tell me baby what you want<br/>
(Close, oh)<br/>
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no"</p><p>"Come on baby, sing for us." Elliott backs off and continues to rub his cock as Bloodhound slams into me mercilessly. </p><p>"öskra nafnið mitt (scream my name)." My body is trembling in pleasure as my orgasm approaches. I shake my head and bite down on my hand.</p><p>"Here let me get these out of the way." Elliott grabs my wrists and pins my hands above my head.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck! það er svo gott (it feels so good)!" I cum hard and cry out in pleasure but Bloodhound keeps going.</p><p>"My name, elska. Scream my name." I stare at Elliott through half-lidded eyes and silently beg for help. He shakes his head and smirks at me.</p><p>"Blóðhundur, oh gods! Blóðhundur, please! It is too much!" Their thrusts become sloppy as they push inside me one final time to release their seed.</p><p>"No please don't, I could get pregnant Blóðhundur." They ignore me and I feel their cock twitch inside me. They pull out after they ride out their orgasm. I whimper pathetically as Elliott releases my hands.</p><p>"You brought this upon yourself elska. Come here Elliott and admire my vork." Elliott smirks and kneels beside Bloodhound, I can feel a mixture of our juices dripping out of me.</p><p>"This is embarrassing, please stop looking..." </p><p>"May I?" Elliott asks Bloodhound for permission, they hesitate for a moment before nodding. </p><p>"Hold on-" Bloodhound presses our lips together to silence me. I moan into the kiss as I feel Eliott push into me. He groans out and stays still. Bloodhound looks up at him curiously and motions for him to continue.</p><p>"Elliott..." I moan out his name and he immediately starts thrusting into me. He is much more controlled and careful than Bloodhound was.</p><p>"You are g-gorgeous Missy." I blush and look up at Bloodhound, they nod in agreement.</p><p>"T-this is not how I expected this night to go..." I bite my lip as he picks up the pace.</p><p>"You are the only other person to touch my Miskunn, you should feel blessed Elliott." Bloodhound watches Elliott carefully. It's as if they are studying him and I find it very strange. </p><p>"Oh I do..." Bloodhound smirks at him and turns back to me. </p><p>"Cum inside of her Elliott." I shake my head but my voice betrays me as I moan out again. He pushes deep inside and the warmth from his seed invades my body. Once he pulls out Bloodhound looks down and nods approval.</p><p>"Let's eat Elliott. She vill join us vhen she is ready." He nods and they help each other up. I try to catch my breath while I watch them walk to the couch together. </p><p>The thought of getting pregnant terrifies me but they are right. I brought this upon myself... I shake my head and feel a few tears well up in my eyes. I can't complain either, I enjoyed every second of it. However, they didn't even notice the scars covering my body. Or maybe they did but they didn't want to say anything? I begin to wonder if they even really care what happened after they left.</p><p>"Missy are you crying?" Elliot's voice is laced with concern, they both stop eating and walk back over to me. I wipe the tears from my face and push away the negative thoughts for the moment.</p><p>"I'm fine..." I stand up and pull my dress off, it's destroyed beyond repair so I decide to throw it out. I go to my room to throw a shirt on and a fresh pair of panties. When I come back out they are talking quietly to each other.</p><p>"Vhat are you talking about?" I tilt my head and wait for a response.</p><p>"Nothing you should concern yourself vith right now elska. Come eat vith us." I'm not convinced but I sit with them anyways.</p><p>We eat our meal in silence, I clean up our mess once we're done and offer to walk them out.</p><p>"I'll be okay Missy, I'll see you around though. Don't miss me too much princess." I smile and give him a hug before he leaves. When the door closes Bloodhound hugs me from behind. </p><p>"Let us go to bed beloved. It has been a long day." I nod and they follow me to my bedroom. There's a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a dresser next to it. I climb into bed and Bloodhound lays beside me. They pull me close and we fall asleep holding each other. </p><p>I'm still not sure how to feel about everything that transpired today but I'm too tired to dwell on it right now. I let myself fall asleep in their arms for the first time.</p><p>I don't regret keeping my promise to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revelations of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally talk to Bloodhound a week after the night in your apartment and you find out something very interesting about them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cut this chapter off, as I was writing I realized how long it would be but the second part will be released almost immediately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you okay? Yah been sittin' there carving that piece of wood for way too long." Ajay sits across from me in the lounge of our apartment building. It's a small room on the first floor where legends can hang out together and eat if they want. Every apartment has a kitchen though so not a lot of people come down here unless there's a party. </p><p>"It's called vhittling* Ajay. It helps me relax." I look up at her and set my knife down along with the half finished bird. It isn't any particular species, I'm just making a generic medium sized bird.</p><p>"What's bothering yah? And don't say nothing Miskunn. This is the first time I've seen yah outside of your apartment all week." She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in the chair.</p><p>She's right, I have been avoiding Elliott and Bloodhound like the plague. The morning after that strange night Bloodhound went home before I even woke up. I've kept myself busy setting up my belongings, ocassionally someone would knock on my door but I ignored it. I let my phone die too, just to avoid hearing it ring constantly. I silently curse myself for not staying home this morning but if I have to stare at the same beige walls for another day I think I might go insane.</p><p>"Does it have something to do with those two?" She points to the door as Elliott and Bloodhound enter the room.</p><p>"fjandinn(fuck)." I whisper under my breath and gather my belongings. My knife slips out of my hand and it somehow manages to cut my palm. My blood drips onto the bird and I growl in frustration.</p><p>"You need to be more careful, elska." I ignore Bloodhound and walk towards the sink to clean my hand up.</p><p>"I have a bandage for yah, let me see it." I turn around to find Ajay standing behind me.</p><p>"I can take care of it, have you forgotten I practice medicine as vell?" </p><p>"I don't think praying to your God is going to keep this wound from getting infected." I stare at her angrily and yank my hand away.</p><p>"You do not understand, it is much more than that. Eir has kept me alive, she has never left me stranded vhen I prayed for help. Not that this minor cut is vorth her time anyvay. I can take care of it myself." She puts her arms up and steps back.</p><p>"Don't bite my head off I'm just tryna help yah." I smile at her apologetically and sigh.</p><p>"This is just misdirected anger, I apologize félagi. I vill be going though." I accept the bandage she holds out towards me and wrap my wound up. I gather my stuff again and properly sit my knife in the sheath on my hip. I brush past Bloodhound and Elliott as I scurry out the door. I call the elevator and wait impatiently, Bloodhound follows me out and stands beside me.</p><p>"Vhy are you ignoring me?" I shrug my shoulders and look away from them.</p><p>"Miskunn." the elevator door opens and we walk inside together. They try to grab my chin but I slap their hand away.</p><p>"I cannot fix this if you don't tell me vhat I did wrong." I scoff and stare at them angrily.</p><p>"You fucked me and left the next morning vithout a vord. Am I supposed to just be okay vith that?" The elevator reaches my floor with a soft 'ding'. I walk out and try to unlock my door, I'm hoping they will take the hint to leave me alone but luck is not on my side today.</p><p>"I had to train Miskunn. I am alvays up early but I vanted to let you rest up." I roll my eyes and smack the door, my keys fall to the ground after several failed attempts to unlock it. Bloodhound picks them up and unlocks it with ease. They hold the door open for me and I take my keys back from them before I walk through. I toss them on the coffee table and sit on the couch. I rest my elbows on my knees and hold my head in my hands. </p><p>"I love you Miskunn. Please let me fix this, I hate vhen you are angry at me." I can't help but smile at the way they say it. It almost makes up for the way they treated me, almost being the key word.</p><p>"So vhat about Elliott? You fought vith him to have me and then let him have his vay vith me. I am so confused as to vhat you vant from me Blóðhundur." I look up at them as they pull their mask off. I notice a few new scars on their face and watch as they let their hair down. They have long and beautiful thick ginger locks although I don't recall ever seeing their hair when we were younger. Their right eye is clouded over and I begin to wonder if they can see out of it, I don't ask any questions though. I'm still waiting for Bloodhound to explain why they did what they did.</p><p>"I must confess something elska." I nod and they continue, "Remember I told you I had been vith someone else? Vell... it vas Elliott." I stare at them, I'm stunned by the revelation.</p><p>"I don't know vhat to say Blóðhundur. Vere you two together before I found you?"</p><p>"Not exactly, I didn't vant to get involved vith anyone because I vas vaiting for you." The thought of Elliott and Bloodhound together makes my head spin. Maybe Elliott wanted me because he saw how it affected Bloodhound. What if all of this was Elliott just trying to get Bloodhound's attention? But Elliott has been so adamant about wanting to get to know me. I open my mouth but I can't seem to find the words I'm looking for. Should I still be mad at Bloodhound? Elliott is so charming and irresistible. I find myself thinking about the way his mouth felt on my body.</p><p>"How does he feel about that?" They look surprised by the question.</p><p>"I'm not sure but vhat does it matter? I love you Miskunn. I vant to be vith you."</p><p>"Blóðhundur, do you have feelings for Elliott?" They stay silent and shift uncomfortably. "I'm not mad anymore. Maybe ve can make this vork, I like him too you know."</p><p>"I vill talk to him later elska. I vant to spend some time vith you before our match today." I completely forgot about the match. I'm not particularly excited to go back to the battlefield. Now that Bloodhound and I are starting to build a relationship I want to spend our days together making up the time we lost.</p><p>"Ve have a few hours to kill." I smile at them and climb into their lap.</p><p>"That is true elska. So tell me vhat happened after I left, I am ready to listen." I rest my forehead against theirs and close my eyes.</p><p>"I'm not ready to talk about it Blóðhundur. I just vant to forget it all." </p><p>"Vas it really that bad?" I sigh and kiss them.</p><p>"It vould break your heart if you knew." </p><p>"I'm so sorry elskan mín." I shake my head and kiss them again.</p><p>"It vas my fault, I vas acting careless. If it's okay I'd like to take a nap, I don't vant to be tired tonight." Bloodhound nods and wraps their arms around me. They stand up and carry me to the bedroom, we lay down together and I cuddle up beside them. </p><p>"Vake me up in a few hours my love." I stretch out and yawn before closing my eyes.</p><p>"Sleep vell engill(angel)." I smile one last time before passing out.</p><p>*timeskip of a few hours*</p><p>Bloodhound is gently shaking my shoulder. I roll over and cover myself with a blanket and groan. </p><p>"It's time to get ready Miskunn. Ve have half an hour before ve have to be at the dropship." </p><p>"Damn it..." I stretch out as they pull the covers back. </p><p>"I'm going to get the rest of my gear, I vill meet you there." I nod and sit up to watch them walk out of the room. I rub my eyes and finally stand up to get dressed, my uniform is hanging in my closet. I pull it out and get dressed quickly so I won't be late. As soon as I walk out the door to make my way to the ship I bump into Elliott.</p><p>"Hey Missy! I was on my way to see you actually. How are you feeling?" I smile at him and link our arms together.</p><p>"I am alright actually, you should valk vith me to the ship."</p><p>"Yeah okay, you haven't seen Bloodhound have you?" I smirk and guide him down the stairs to get out of the building.</p><p>"They vere sleeping vith me, you just missed them." I look up at him and watch his facial expression change but I have a hard time reading it. "They vent to change but I'm sure they'll be right behind us if you vant to vait a minute." He nods and I lean on the wall, we're just outside the apex building where the dropship is waiting for us.</p><p>"Did you guys have sex o-or was it actual sleeping?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him.</p><p>"My body has not been touched like that in a veek sæta(cutie)." He blushes and nods as Bloodhound makes their way towards us.</p><p>"Kiss me Elliott." I bite my lip nervously. </p><p>"A-are you sure-" I grab the front of his shirt and kiss him hard. When he pulls back I whisper in his ear.</p><p>"Don't be fooled by them Elliott. Blóðhundur likes you more than they are villing to admit." He blushes and smiles as Bloodhound joins us.</p><p>"Let's go or ve'll be left behind elskurnar mínar (my loves)." I don't give them a chance to respond and enter the building. It's a quick walk to the ship, all the other legends are on board already and we still have a few minutes to spare. </p><p>"You look like you're feelin' better Miskunn." I smile at Ajay.</p><p>"I am, are you ready to fight félagi?" She gives me a thumbs up. The medical crew joins us and begins directing legends to their rooms. I find myself laying on the same cold metal bed as before and prepare myself to enter the games. </p><p>"Alright she's ready to go under. Heilari, it's going to be the same as last time, when you hear the bell you'll be transferred to the drop pod bay." I don't say anything and brace myself. When I'm in the room I crumble to the floor. The dizziness is worse than I remember, I feel sick to my stomach and find myself unable to get up. The ringing starts and my body is transferred to the bay, I'm finally starting to feel normal as I look to see who is on my squad. Much to my surprise I'm standing in between Bloodhound and Mirage.</p><p>"I didn't know they vould pair me vith someone I already fought vith." Elliott smiles at me as we start to descend.</p><p>"I vill choose our location for battle. Vould you like to participate in my trials?" </p><p>*to be continued*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Whittling may refer either to the art of carving shapes out of raw wood using a knife or a time-occupying, non-artistic process of repeatedly shaving slivers from a piece of wood</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All I'm going go say is this part is very sad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part deals with the loss of a loved one so it's going to get a little depressing. Just bare with me, I'm going through some stuff right now and this is my creative outlet to share my feelings about it all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I vill choose our location for battle. Vould you like to participate in my trials?" </p><p>"Sounds good to me." </p><p>"I'm in." I smile as we jump out after Bloodhound. We land at the top of the mountain formation and zipline down into the cave. I grab a level two shield and a flatline before making my way up to the platform.</p><p>"So vhat is this trial Blóðhundur?" I examine the screen that is lit up green.</p><p>"It is a trial of skill." I nod and wait for them to join me. Bloodhound glances at both of us before pressing something on the screen. A few lights flash on what looks like circular cages surrounding the room. A few growls reverberate as a couple of them open, I wait nervously as a few prowlers jump out and rush us. </p><p>"ég get ekki gert þetta(I cannot be here)!" I scramble to pull my gun out as I begin to panic. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I try to back up and end up tripping backwards off the platform and a prowler jumps on my upper body. I don't have time to react and I can hardly see through the tears blurring my vision. A wingman shot rings out and I push its limp body off of me. I'm hyperventilating and holding my gun to my chest. Bloodhound and Elliott kill off the remaining prowlers before kneeling by my side.</p><p>"Calm down elska, you are okay." I shake my head and try to get my breathing under control.</p><p>"Are you scared of them?" I stare up at Elliott with wide eyes as a fresh wave of tears spill down my cheeks. </p><p>"I-I can't-t be h-here." I throw my gun off to the side and stand up. My legs are shaking as I stumble out of the cave. They follow close behind me and I fall to my knees on the grass. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I'm still shaken up but I'm finally able to get myself under control.</p><p>"You don't understand... those skrímsli (monsters) did this to me and took everything from me." I lift my hair off of my face and point to the scar that runs through my eye.</p><p>"Oh Miskunn you vill be alright. Ve are here to protect you." I shake my head and push Bloodhound against the door that leads into the cave.</p><p>"You veren't there Blóðhundur vhen..vhen I.." I can't even finish my sentence as I begin sobbing again. "I c-can't.." </p><p>"I hate to be that guy but the ring is coming in. We need to get moving." Elliott gently rests his hand on my shoulder and offers me a re-45. "Take this and stay behind me, if you don't feel like you can fight we'll protect you. Just try to calm down and we can talk about it when we get back." I nod and grab the gun, I holster it as we make our way to the nearest jump tower. Bloodhound stays quiet until we land in the train yard. </p><p>"Stop moving, I hear footsteps." Bloodhound grabs my arm and pulls me behind the wall for cover. I can't stop replaying the terrible memory in my head so I can hardly focus but I pull my gun out and aim it forward. A sentinel shot hits Mirage from behind and he sends out a decoy as he runs into the nearest building. Bloodhound and I zipline up top as our comms crackle to life.</p><p>"I'm surrounded, Revenant is in front of me and I think Lifeline is sniping me. I could really use some back up." </p><p>"I'm coming Elliott, stay put. I'm going to distract them for you. I vant you to run out the side of the building and don't look back. You should send out a decoy if you can." Bloodhound shakes their head as I take the zipline down and jump on top of the building. I spray a full magazine at Revenant and call out to get Lifeline's attention. I fully intend to get myself killed so I can hide in the drop ship until the game is over.</p><p>"Run, now!" I change the magazine and shoot again as a sentinel shot hits me in the back. </p><p>"Get out of there Miskunn!" Another shot hits my head and I scream out in agony, it is by far the worst pain I've experienced in these games. I'm downed and try to crawl off of the building so I can bleed out without being shot again.</p><p>"Please don't revive me, I vill not be much more helpful this game. I am too distracted." I cough and lay back. I can see Bloodhound peering down at me from above and Elliott ziplines up to them. </p><p>"Miskunn you are vorrying me, please do not shut me out. You need to talk about it vith someone." My body is aching and my mind is coming up blank. I'm so overwhelmed by everything I'm feeling I can barely formulate a response.</p><p>"A-after...game... you can...vinna vithout me..." I roll onto my side as Revenant comes around the corner. I have about 10 seconds until I bleed out so I try not to draw any attention to myself. Bloodhound snipes him with a longbow and he goes down beside me. I wave at him as my body fades into a death box. </p><p>I find myself alone on the ship in the same room as before. My body doesn't hurt anymore but my heart aches as I think about what happened. I haven't talked about it with anyone and I really didn't plan on it. </p><p>My body fades out again and I open my eyes, this time I'm back on the actual ship with a doctor standing over me. He unhooks me from the machines and helps me get on my feet.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>"My head is killing me." He hands me a couple of pills and a bottle of water from the counter. </p><p>"This will help, you should sit down and relax until the game is over." I nod and thank him as he leaves the room. I make my way to the cargo bay and sit in a dark corner. I curl up into myself and rest my head on my knees as I close my eyes.</p><p> It feels like an eternity before the sound of footsteps approach.</p><p>"She was in here last time." I open my eyes and watch as Elliott and Bloodhound walk into the room. </p><p>"I'm over here." My voice is quiet but I'm sure they hear me because both of them look in my direction. I stand up and walk over to them. </p><p>"You should sit down." Bloodhound nods and sits down beside Elliott on one of the many boxes in the room.</p><p>"After you left my parents begged me to marry Magnús. I refused, of course, and they let me stay vith them until they could find another man who vould marry me. After a few months though...I-I uh... I vas kicked out of the village and disowned by my parents." </p><p>"Vhy vould they do that?" I shake my head and suck in a breath.</p><p>"..oh gods please don't hate me..." I step forward and grab Bloodhound's hands as a few tears slide down my cheek.</p><p>"I started to show... I vas a few months pregnant and unmarried so they made me leave." I stare into the eyes of the mask. I really wish I could see their face as they squeeze my hands.</p><p>"Ve have a child together?" Their voice is quiet but full of emotion. I'm not sure how to respond to their question.</p><p>"I vas on my own for a few months before..." I take a few deep breaths and frown at them. "I vas hunting for food. I-I vasn't paying attention and a pack of prowlers attacked me." When they don't say anything I continue after wiping my face.</p><p>"I remember laying on the ground in a pool of my own blood. I prayed and cried out for help, I vas dying vhen this voman saved me. She kept me alive. After she scared the prowlers avay she helped me back to her cabin. The trauma I suffered caused me to go into labor, I vas maybe 8 months along..." I turn to look at Elliott, he's staring back at me with a look of concern.</p><p>"She helped me deliver the baby b-but..." I sob out and hold their hand over my heart. "The baby didn't survive...I had to bury our son...I am so sorry Blóðhundur, please don't hate me..." </p><p>"You should not be apologizing elska. I vasn't there to protect you both..." I let them pull me into a hug, I bury my face in their chest and sob uncontrollably.</p><p>"I should have died vith him..." I feel defeated and emotionally drained. </p><p>"When my brothers passed away my mom refused to leave her room for weeks." Elliott rubs my back to soothe me. I finally stop crying and pull away. </p><p>"That vas a long time ago but I still think about him all the time. The voman..she took me in and taught me everything I know about healing. Vhen she passed avay I vas lost. She vas like a mother to me. I happened to be in a hotel and turned on the TV a few days later. You had just von a match and the camera vas focused on you. I couldn't believe I finally found you after everything. I vasn't sure I could face you again but I knew I had to be vith you."</p><p>"I love you Miskunn, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." </p><p>"I'm not alone anymore. Ve can heal together. And Elliott," I turn around and wrap my arms around him, "I'm so glad I met you. Thank you for giving Blóðhundur companionship vhile I vas avay. I hope you vill find a vay to be vith both of us." He returns the hug and kisses the top of my head. </p><p>"I'm willing to try it out. Now let's go back to my place, I'll cook you some pork chops. You can get a shower and relax too. Let me take care of you today." I nod and give him a weak smile as Bloodhound wraps their arms around my waist.</p><p>"Thank you Elliott. I vould like that." Bloodhound stands up as Elliott throws his arm over my shoulder. I'm settled comfortably in-between them as we walk back to the apartment together.</p><p>The pain of loss can be unbearable but knowing I have two people I can confide in makes it a little easier. I try to stop thinking about it as we spend the night holding each other close and sharing fond memories of each other.</p><p>I think Elliott will fit in perfectly with us. I'm just hoping things won't get weird, I am thoroughly enjoying the companionship from both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pictures and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miskunn shows Bloodhound pictures to get them out of their funk and things escalate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to remind myself to add more Bloodhound and Mirage action, expect some more of them in the next few chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elliott?" I knock three times and wait patiently in front of his apartment. When there's no response I knock just a little bit harder. </p><p>"Are you home?" I hear some shuffling behind the door and soft footsteps approaching. The door swings open to reveal a shirtless Elliott, he looks groggy as he leans against the doorframe and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Good morning gorgeous, whatcha need?" I blush and stare at my feet before clearing my throat.</p><p>"I'm vorried about Blóðhundur, I've hardly seen them at all this past week." I look back up at his face, he's frowning as he beckons me inside. I follow behind him and close the door, he rests his pointer finger to his lips and points towards his bedroom. I tilt my head in confusion and notice the door is ajar. I peek inside and see Bloodhound laying in the middle of Elliott's king sized bed. They are cuddled up under the covers. I back away and meet Elliott in the living room again.</p><p>"They came by late last night, they said they were having trouble sleeping." I frown as I sit down on his couch.</p><p>"Blóðhundur is still thinking about vhat I told them. Everytime ve pass each other in the hallvay they tell me they are going to train and vhen I ask if I can join them they just valk avay. Is Blóðhundur mad at me?" Elliott sits beside me and grabs my hand. He caresses my cheek with the other hand, I can tell he's worried by the way he talks.</p><p>"Last night when Bloodhound came over they were drunk. They told me every time they look at you all they can see is the sadness in your eyes. Bloodhound blames themself for what happened, I tried to console them but they just got angry with me." I nod and sigh sadly, this is exactly the reason I never wanted to tell them any of it.</p><p>"I have pictures, do you think that vould make things vorse?" I look at him as he scratches his beard.</p><p>"Of the baby?" </p><p>"Yes but I have more than that. Vhen I left home I traded some animal pelts for a camera so I could keep track of the pregnancy. I thought that vhen ve got together again they vould vant to see them all...that vas obviously before I lost the baby. I even had some professionally done in a town I came across vhile hunting. I also have some from my time vith Mamma before she passed avay." I smile and begin to reminisce about our time together. Mamma was the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure to meet, I just wish it had been under different circumstances.</p><p>"Can you go get them?" I nod as the bedroom door creaks open. I rush out of his apartment to get the pictures, it only takes about five minutes before I come back with a photo album in my hands. It's a plain brown leather bound book, Mamma gave it to me after I showed her all the pictures I took. We went to town together to have them printed out the next day. I've kept it safe and with me at all times since then.</p><p>I open the door slowly, Bloodhound and Elliott are sitting on the couch together. There's two cups on the coffee table in front of them, I smile as I make my way over.</p><p>"Good morning elskan." Bloodhound looks up for a moment before turning away again. I frown and motion for Elliott to move over. I sit in between them and set the book in my lap nervously, nobody else has seen these pictures since Mamma passed away.</p><p>"I have something to show you, I think it might make you feel better." They lift their head up and stare at the book before scooting closer to me, Elliott does the same thing as I open it up. It was hard to get pictures of myself so I did my best to ask the people I came across to take them for me. I'm about 5 months along in the first picture. I'm leaning up against a tree with one hand on my stomach while wearing a grey and red apron dress. My hair is braided and resting on my shoulder. I'm smiling excitedly, I remember I took this picture the same day I got the camera. Nobody says anything so I flip the page. </p><p>The next picture was taken a month after that one, I was in a town that was very prosperous and modern. I bought myself new clothes and jewelry, I hardly looked like anyone from my old village. It was the middle of the summer so I'm wearing a blue open shoulder maternity dress with ruffles. My hair is down and I have a silver raven skull pendant around my neck. I'm standing in front of a fountain, my smile isn't as wide as the first picture and my eyes look tired but I still think I look beautiful.</p><p>"You were very pretty. I-I mean you're still gorgeous but you looked good pregnant." I laugh and smile at Elliott. </p><p>"Do you still have that pendant?" Bloodhound's voice is quiet as they point to it. </p><p>"It is somevhere in this book actually." I flip through the pages until I get to the end of the book, it's taped to the last page. Bloodhound pulls it out and examines it. </p><p>"Vill you vear it for me?" I nod and hold my hair up as they clip it around my neck. They smile and caress my cheek after it's on, Elliott leans over to examine it.</p><p>"It is the skull of a raven, I bought it because it made me think of you Blóðhundur. It felt like I vas connected to you even though I had no idea vhere you vere." I smile at them and for the first time since the day on the dropship they make direct eye contact with me. They lean forward and rest their forehead against mine, I blush and close my eyes. We stay like that for a minute before Elliott clears his throat.</p><p>"Can we keep looking?" I nod as Bloodhound backs away from me, their attention is on the book once again. I open up to the next few pictures, they're the ones I had professionally done. I was 7 months along in these pictures. This dress is by far my favorite and certainly the most expensive. It's sky blue with a double layer top, a half circlecut with a bit of a train and an off the shoulders sweetheart neckline. I'm wearing the pendant again and my hair is curled while resting on my shoulders. I had the lady do my make-up to cover up the bags under my eyes from restless nights. I'm not directly facing the camera, I have one leg slightly bent froward and both of my hands are on my bump (one is resting on top and the other is holding the bottom of it). My head is turned towards the camera and my smile is breathtaking, I remember feeling so beautiful when she took this picture. This is also the last set of pictures before the accident but I try not to think about it as I wait for Elliott and Bloodhound to react to it.</p><p>"Can I have a copy of that? I want that picture framed and on my wall." I blush and take out an 8 x 10 copy to give to Elliott, he looks at me surprised but he accepts it with a smile. I take another one out that was folded up, it's an 11 x 14 copy. I hold it out to Bloodhound, they grab it and open it up with a smile.</p><p>"I vish I could have been there. I vould have been proud to show you off." My blush gets worse as I kiss their cheek. </p><p>"I vish you vere too but you know I understand vhy you veren't. I don't vant you to think for a moment I had any regrets and I definitely vasn't angry vith you." They smile at me again and I close the book. I decide to show them the rest of the pictures later, Bloodhound is feeling better so I don't want to risk upsetting them with pictures of the baby.</p><p>"I'm not gonna lie to you Missy, I am so turned on right now." Elliott pulls me into his lap as Bloodhound sets the picture down. They stand up and pick me up, I wrap my legs around their waist so I don't fall.</p><p>"Are you coming?" Bloodhound looks back at Elliott before walking towards the bedroom, I glance over their shoulder and smile at Elliott as he follows us. Bloodhound gently lays me down in the middle of the bed and crawls over my body. Elliott sits with his back against the headboard and watches us intently.</p><p>"I.." Bloodhound starts to talk but they stop and stare at me nervously. I raise an eyebrow at them and smile, I wait patienty for them to gather their thoughts. Bloodhound looks up at Elliott and bites their lip before giving me their full attention again.</p><p>"I vant to have a child vith you." My eyes widen and I glance nervously between the two of them, Elliott is just as shocked as I am by their confession.</p><p>"I-I don't know Hound. I don't think I could live vith myself if something happened." I don't look at them as I continue," and vhat about Elliott?"</p><p>"She's right, how would we even decide who gets to actually father the baby and what is the other person to said child?" I stare up at Elliott and open my mouth to say something but Bloodhound beats me to it.</p><p>"Are you saying you vant to have a child vith her?" Bloodhound gets off of me and sits on the bed. I sit up as well and glance between the two of them.</p><p>"I think I should have the option to." Bloodhound crosses their arms over their chest and thinks for a minute.</p><p>"Could either of you love a child that isn't yours?" They both look at me surpised. When nobody says anything I stand up to leave. "It's not fair for you to say something like that to me. I vant to be a mother so badly, I've waited 14 years for you and I thought vhen ve got together again everything vould make sense. Ve'd get married and have a house full of children but now I am just confused." I try not to cry as I turn towards the door. Neither of them tries to stop me so I walk out and leave the apartment altogether. I let the tears flow freely as I make my way to my apartment. I lock the door behind me and make my way to the stereo. I turn on a random playlist and lay on the couch, I find myself falling asleep to "Iris (Hold Me Close)" by U2. I smile sadly and close my eyes.</p><p>*timeskip of a few hours*</p><p>I open my eyes slowly, the stereo is still playing music as I sit up. There's a loud knock on my door, I contemplate whether or not I want any company right now. I eventually stand up and make my way to it as there's another knock, I open the door to find Elliott and Bloodhound standing side by side. They are both dressed in formal attire and Elliott is holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"Can we come in?" I stare at them sketptically but step aside. They come in and sit on the couch together, I nervously and subconsciously tap my foot to the beat of the music.</p><p>"We wanted to apologize about earlier." Elliott offers me the bouquet, I examine it carefully before grabbing it. There's white, red, orange and yellow roses in a plain glass vase. I set it down on the table carefully and nod at him.</p><p>"Ve also vanted you to accompany us to dinner." I frown and cross my arms over my chest.</p><p>"This isn't you trying to sleep vith me?" Elliott puts a hand over his heart and fakes offense.</p><p>"No, we just want to make you feel special." I'm still not convinced but they both look incredibly handsome right now.</p><p>"You make it hard to say no vhen you're dressed like that." I sigh and go to my bedroom. I pick out a black dress with a one shoulder design, a ruffle hem and a figure-hugging fit. I throw on some heels and keep the raven pendant on. I originally got this dress for an evening out with Mamma, she was insistent I should wear something beautiful. She even paid for it herself. I smile at the thought and brush my hair out quickly before making my way back to them.</p><p>"I'm ready." They were both hunched over Elliott's phone but when they hear me they look up. I watch as Elliott's jaw drops and Bloodhound lets their eyes wander over me a few times. "Is it too much?" I nervously turn around to change.</p><p>"No! Please keep that on.." Elliott's voice trails off, when I look back Bloodhound nods in agreement.</p><p>"Vhere are ve going?" Bloodhound stands up and links our arms. Elliott copies them and we exit the apartment together. Ajay happens to be walking by, she wolf-whistles and winks at me. I blush and thank her quietly.</p><p>"Oh it's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it!" I nod and we make our way to the stairs, I frown and point at my shoes. Bloodhound picks me up bridal style and carries me up all six flights of stairs. I look at them confused as they open the door that leads out to the rooftop. There's a round table with three plates spread out over it. There's a few candles in the middle and a bottle of wine too. Elliott guides me to a chair and pushes it in for me when I sit down. It's a beautiful spring day, the lights are coming on in the city as the sun goes down. I smile at both of them as they sit down. Elliott pours me a glass of wine and uncovers my plate, there's steak, a baked potato and some mixed vegetables. I take a sip of the wine and pick up the fork.</p><p>"This is beautiful, thank you." Bloodhound smiles and grabs my free hand.</p><p>"You deserve it for putting up vith us." I laugh and shake my head.</p><p>"I'm more than happy to put up vith you, even if you do drive me crazy." We all eat our food in a comfortable silence, I drink a few more glasses of wine as we eat. </p><p>"Are you ready for part two?" I tilt my head in confusion before nodding excitedly. Elliott stands up and lays a blanket down on the ground, he scatters some flower petals on it and beckons me over. I stand in the middle and he tells me to stay still, I laugh and nod as he stands beside Bloodhound in front of me. They both kneel down and hold out a ring towards me, I stare down at them nervously.</p><p>"Obviously you can't marry two people but I want to give this to you. It's a promise ring, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will protect you and I will take care of you. You are such a special woman and even though we don't have history I want you to know I see a future with you and Bloodhound by my side." He puts the ring on my finger and kisses my hand, I blush and turn towards Bloodhound.</p><p>"I have loved you for such a long time Miskunn. I can't imagine my life vithout you and I hope that one day I can give you everything you deserve. I never expected Elliott but he's a pleasant surprise, I just hope ve can do right by you."I nod and let a few tears slide down my face as they add the ring to the finger on my opposite hand.</p><p>Bloodhound is the first to stand back up, I wrap my arms around their neck and pull them down for a kiss. When we pull away I turn towards Elliott. I step forward and grab him by his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist. I smile and pull away for air. Elliott and Bloodhound nervously turn towards each other, Bloodhound puts a hand under his chin and tilts his head up. They lean down to kiss him, Elliott is quick to kiss back and rests his hands on Bloohound's shoulders. It's weird to see them kiss, it's the first time they've really shown any affection towards each other in front of me but I am loving it.</p><p>"This blanket isn't for stargazing, is it?" Elliott chuckles and Bloodhound shakes their head. </p><p>"I'm okay vith that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miskunn starts the day off with Elliott training and spends some time with Bloodhound. She tells Bloodhound more about the past and shows them some more pictures before she ends the day with both of them at the bar. </p><p>The games are on a small break so basically you just spend your free time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I can't.." I lean forward and rest my hands on my knees as I try to get my breathing under control, "keep going Elliott. Let's stop, please.." He stops a few feet in front of me.</p><p>"Come on baby, just do one more lap and we can call it quits." I huff out in frustration and shake my head before straightening myself out. Right now Elliott and I are training together, we've run around the track three times already. It's midday and even though there's a slight breeze the sun is beating directly down on us with no cloud coverage.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to meet up vith Hound soon?" I catch up to him and intertwine our hands.</p><p>"Yeah but they asked me to help you finish your work out. You've been slacking on your training Missy." I shrug and press our bodies together. "Stop trying to distract me."</p><p>"Ve're on a break anyvay, why can't ve just enjoy it?" I wrap my arms around his neck and smile up at him.</p><p>"That's not fair, stop looking at me like that." I back up and beckon him to follow me. He raises an eyebrow in confusion but follows me anyway. We walk together a few feet up the track, I have my sights set on the bleachers as I basically drag him along.</p><p>"What are we doing under here?" Elliott leans up against a chain-link fence with his arms crossed. I smirk at him and remove my shirt, I throw it on the ground as I take a step closer to him. </p><p>"Ve are going to exercise together." He smirks as I slip my shorts off. I'm left standing in only a sports bra and a pair of white lace panties. "Lay down Elliott, I vill do all the vork. Then you can tell Blóðhundur I successfully completed my training."</p><p>"I like the sound of that babe." He lays down and rests his hands behind his head. I discard my panties before kneeling down in front of him. He lifts his hips off the ground so I can easily pull off his shorts and boxers. I don't hesitate to lean down and teasingly lick the tip of his penis while my hand fondles his balls. He sucks in a breath before moaning out quietly.</p><p>"Nobody is around Elliott, you can be noisy. I encourage it." I sit up for a moment and smirk at him, he nods so I lean back down. I take his entire length in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it before bobbing my head.</p><p>"Oh fuck that feels amazing." I remove my mouth with a loud 'pop' and lean over his body.</p><p>"Beg for more." I leave a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck and leave a few love bites.</p><p>"F-fuck Missy, please keep going.." I 'tsk' as I position myself above him. "P-please ride my cock." I smile and nod my approval before sliding down over his entire length. I stay still and bite my lip as he moves his hands to my hips. </p><p>"gefðu mér smá stund." He stares up at me confused and I blush in embarrassment. " I said give me a moment...it just feels so good..." I lean forward and try to regain control over my body. When I finally start bouncing I throw my head back and grab his hands. He groans out and curses under his breath. I guide his hands to my chest and lift my bra up. He cups them eagerly and uses his thumb to tease my nipples.</p><p>"Elliott! Miskunn! Are you still out here?" I bite my lip and look down at Elliott as Bloodhound's voice carries across the track.</p><p>"Don't respond, they vill be able to track us anyvay." I lean forward and rest my hands on his chest as he nods. I keep going and stare at him through half-lidded eyes. He pinches my nipple and I yelp out in surprise but I find it pleasurable. Bloodhound's footsteps get louder as Artur lands on the chain-link fence, he caws out as if he's alerting them of our location.</p><p>"mér líður svo vel (I feel so good). I-I'm about to-"</p><p>"M-me too baby, I'm so close.." I bounce a few more times and stop as I ride out my orgasm.</p><p>"Oh Elliott!" I lean down and press a hard kiss to his lips. He licks my bottom lip, I give in and submissively let his tongue explore the new territory. I can feel his cock twitch as he cums. When I finally break the kiss and look up Bloodhound is standing in front of us with their arms crossed over their chest. Elliott opens his eyes and looks up at Bloodhound sheepishly.</p><p>"I leave you alone for a few hours and you cannot control your urges Elliott. You vere supposed to help her train, not distract her more." They sound disappointed.</p><p>"Actually it vas me elskan." I blush and bite my lip nervously. Bloodhound shakes their head and picks up my clothes before handing them to me.</p><p>"Get dressed, you're coming vith me." I nod and shakily stand up. I pull my bra down and throw my shirt on before sliding into my shorts. Elliott gets up and dresses himself quickly. </p><p>"Are you forgetting something Miskunn?" I stare at Bloodhound and shake my head. They chuckle and hold up my underwear, my face goes red but when I reach for them Elliott grabs them and runs off.</p><p>"That's the third pair he has stolen from me, vhat is he doing vith them?" Bloodhound shrugs and holds my hand, we follow Elliott back to the apex building. When we catch up to him he smirks and shows me his empty hands. I sigh and shake my head but smile at him.</p><p>"I'm going to take Miskunn to the gym to do some actual training." I groan out and Elliott shrugs. "Ve vill meet you at the bar in a few hours." Elliott nods and kisses Bloodhound's hand. They pat his head like a child as he turns towards me, he picks me up and rests his head between my breasts. I laugh and shake my head.</p><p>"I had a great time, I'll see you later baby." His voice is muffled by my shirt but I can still understand what he says. He finally sets me back down and kisses my forehead, I smile and wave at him as he exits the building.</p><p>"Ve'll vait a few minutes and go to my apartment." I tilt my head at Bloodhound and stare at them.</p><p>"So ve're not training?" When they nod I sigh in relief. Bloodhound laughs and pulls me into a hug. When they pull away they grab my hand again and guide me to the apartment building. </p><p>We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach their door. They hold it open for me and I smile, when I walk inside I notice my photo album is on their table along with the 11 x 14 picture I gave Bloodhound. It's in a hand-crafted frame with writing carved into the sides, I pick it up and examine it. I smile as I read it out loud, 'Mínar bestu blessanir (My greatest blessings)' is written on the left side and 'Elsku mín og sonur minn (My love and my son)'.</p><p>"This is beautiful Blóðhundur. Did you look through the rest of my pictures yet?" They remove their mask and shake their head at me. I kneel on the floor in front of the table and beckon them over. I open it up to the first picture of the baby. He's cradled in my arms as I stare down at him, there's dry blood in my hair and on my arm. My hair is pushed back from my face and the scar over my eye is bright red, my eye is closed because of it but my other eye is fine. Our son has a little bit of peach fuzz on his head and his eyes are a bluish grey. His hand is extended up and resting on my chest as he looks up at me. I was singing a lullaby to him.</p><p>"Mamma took this picture of us right after he vas born. I didn't even get the chance to clean my own blood off of me." I smile sadly and hold in my tears.</p><p>"He vas born alive?" I nod and turn to Bloodhound.</p><p>"I named him too. Vell, Mamma picked it out but it fit him perfectly. Einar*..." I can't hold back the tears any longer. "He fought so hard to come into this vorld..."</p><p>"Oh Miskunn..." Bloodhound pulls me close, I grab the book and sit it in their lap before flipping the page. In the next picture I'm cleaned up and sitting in bed, Einar is holding my finger and I'm smiling at the camera. It was taken a couple hours after he was born. </p><p>"He vas making so many noises but he did not cry until he vas hungry. He vas a very hungry baby too, Mamma said she never met a child vith such an appetite." I laugh and smile fondly at the photo. I pull it out of the book and hand it to Bloodhound. "You should keep it..."</p><p>"I vill cherish it Miskunn." I pull them down for a quick kiss.</p><p>"I know...do you vant to keep going? The next few pictures might upset you." They contemplate it for a moment and nod, I flip the page and frown. Mamma took it by accident but when I saw it I decided to keep it, I used it to remind myself of the pain. I figured if I didn't let myself forget I could avoid getting into a situation where I would suffer the same kind of loss. I'm hugging Einar close and kissing the top of his head, he stopped breathing a few minutes earlier but I hadn't told Mamma. She thought I was just trying to cuddle him.</p><p>"Mamma didn't know he had passed avay vhen she took this. I didn't say anything to her. I just held him for hours until I finally passed out from exhaustion. She took him from my arms vhile I vas asleep and built a small coffin. Vhen I voke up..." I start crying and Bloodhound sets the album aside. They pull me into their lap and I sob. "Vhen I voke up I screamed at her. I called her a liar and then I blamed her for him dying. She just held me close and sang to me." I point to the next picture in the book, I'm kneeled down in prayer in front of his grave. </p><p>"She took this picture and said, 'Miskunn, your heart is broken and your vounds are fresh. You vill not understand vhy this has happened but it vill teach you how to heal and how you can heal others. You are a daughter and ally of Eir, let me be the hand to guide you in your time of need'." I remember her words exactly, I've written them down a million times and played them over in my head.</p><p>"She sounds vonderful." I look up at them with red, puffy eyes and nod. </p><p>"She saved my life twice. The first time vas vith the prowlers, the second time I vas slowly starving. I pretty much gave up, she noticed I stopped eating and it got to the point vhere I vas too veak to get out of bed. She begged me to stay vith her and to take care of her. She said I needed her to save me and she needed me to take care of her. She vas sick vhen she found me and she still put her life on the line to save mine." I smile sadly and rest their hand over my heart. "That vas vhen I decided to heal, she taught me everything she knew. I took care of her until it vas her time, she died holding my hand and telling me how much she loved me. It vas the only time she ever called me her daughter even though I had been calling her Mamma the whole time ve vere together." Bloodhound smiles and caresses my cheek.</p><p>"I am indebted to her. You are here in my arms because of her, I vish I could thank her." I rest my hand on top of theirs and smile at them.</p><p>"She is buried beside Einar, I vould like to take you to their graves one day. Maybe vhen the season is over ve can take a trip to see them."</p><p>"I vould love that." I press a soft kiss to their lips and wrap my arms around their neck.</p><p>"This may be bad timing but..." I blush in embarrassment and rest my forehead on their chest, " I vant you to make love to me. I vant it to be like our first time together. Ve vere young and vithout a vorry, I don't care about the consequences anymore. I just vant to feel loved right now..." Bloodhound holds my waist and stands up, I wrap my legs around them to keep myself from falling. They carry me into the bedroom and lay me down on the bed carefully. They lean over my body and caress my cheek lovingly.</p><p>"I love you Miskunn and I promise I von't leave your side ever again." I hold their hand and rest it on my breast.</p><p>"ég elska þig líka (I love you too)." They smile and stand up. I watch them carefully as they remove their shirt, it's the first time I've seen them without one. Their shoulders are broad and there are so many scars covering their skin. I sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed as they take a step forward. I rest my hand on the longest scar, it goes from the top of their shoulder to the middle of their abdomen. I place a few kisses on a few other scars before smiling up at them.</p><p>"You are perfect Blóðhundur. Do not be ashamed of your body." They lift my chin up and smile adoringly at me. My hands are still on their chest but I move them down and tug at the edge of their pants. They hesitantly step back as I pull my shirt and bra off. I stand in front of them and slip out of my shorts, their eyes trail up and down my body as they bite their lip. I lay down on the bed again and beckon them over.</p><p>"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." They smile and crawl on top of me. I suck in a breath when they trail their hand over my thigh, their hand travels towards my entrance slowly. </p><p>"P-please touch me..." Their finger slides across my slit before they push it inside. They start pumping it in and out slowly before adding another finger. I push my hips up to silently beg for more. Bloodhound 'tsks' at me and shakes their head.</p><p>"Patience elskan." I huff out in frustration before nodding. They hook their fingers up and rub my clit with their thumb. I writhe around in pleasure and moan out.</p><p>"Blóðhundur...ég vil þig (I want you)..." They remove their fingers and sit back to admire my body. I lean on my elbows and watch them carefully as they pull their cock out. They position themself at my entrance and look into my eyes. I smile reassuringly at them and lay back as they push it all the way in. </p><p>"Ég vona að þú getir fætt mig annað barn (I hope you will bear me another child)." I gently cup their cheek and smile.</p><p>"ég vona það líka (I hope so too)." They start thrusting slowly but every time I moan out they speed up.</p><p>"You are falleg (beautiful) Miskunn." I blush as they stop moving. They pull out so I sit up and slam our lips together in a passionate kiss. I nip at their bottom lip, they growl out and squeeze my breasts. I gasp in surprise and they take the opportunity to slip their tongue into my mouth. It turns into a battle for dominance, it doesn't take long before I give up though. They pull away and smirk, there's a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. We catch our breath for a moment and hold each other close.</p><p>"Get on your hands and knees for me elskan..." I don't hesitate to do what Bloodhound asks of me, they grab my hips and slam inside. I yelp out and grab a fistful of blanket in each hand.</p><p>"O-oh fuck, harder please! P-pull my hair!" </p><p>"Are you sure?" They sound nervous as they gather up a fistful of my hair.</p><p>"Do it!" I growl out and they pull it, my head lifts up slightly as I bite my lip. "T-that's perfect! Fuck! I can't take it anymore!" I cry out their name as my body trembles, they loosen their grip on my hair and their other hand squeezes my hip. I can feel their cock twitching as they push all the way in, they don't pull out until their cum is dripping out of me. I slump forward and try to catch my breath as they lay on their back beside me.</p><p>"That vasn't exactly like our first time." Bloodhound chuckles and pulls me close.</p><p>"Vas it better?" I ask curiously. </p><p>"I enjoyed it just as much although you did surprise me. I didn't know you like to have your hair pulled." I blush in embarrassment and sit up.</p><p>"I like it rough sometimes." I shrug and stretch out.</p><p>"I'm not complaining. Ve should get cleaned up though, Elliott is probably vaiting for us." </p><p>"Do you have any of my clothes here?" They think for a moment before shaking their head. "Alright I'm going to go take a shower at my apartment, ve can meet up at the bar vhen ve're done." Bloodhound nods in agreement. I throw my clothes on and sigh. I don't know what Elliott has planned but I hope it's fun.</p><p>*small timeskip*</p><p>I open the door to the bar, the smell of smoke fills my nostrils as I walk inside. I scan the area a few times before I realize Elliott is behind the bar making someone a drink. I still haven't seen Bloodhound so I shrug and make my way over to an empty stool.</p><p>"Hey what can I- Oh! What's up Missy! Where's Hound?" I shrug and lean on my arm. </p><p>"They said they would meet me here after they cleaned up." </p><p>"Ah okay, well what do you feel like drinking princess?" I smile and think for a moment.</p><p>"Vater is fine." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Vater?"</p><p>"Say it just a little bit slower." Bloodhound happens to enter the bar and walks over. They  tilt their head at Elliott.</p><p>"segðu honum að ég vil hafa vatn (tell him I want water)." </p><p>"She said she vants some water." Elliott face palms and I laugh.</p><p>"Sometimes your accent is impossible to understand, how come Hound says it like a normal person and you don't?" He sets a glass in front of me and I take a few sips.</p><p>"How do you say it?" I ask him and pay close attention.</p><p>"Water. Wo- der" I take a second before I respond.</p><p>"Vater." He shakes his head and repeats it a few more times. "I give up Elliott." Bloodhound laughs and shakes their head.</p><p>"So vhy did you vant us to meet you here?" I ask curiously and take another sip of water.</p><p>"I just thought we could hang out and play some pool. Maybe we can have a few drinks and I can take you home with me." He winks at Bloodhound.</p><p>"You should get me drunk first." Elliott nods and places a glass in front of them.</p><p>"Whiskey or scotch?" Bloodhound shrugs and Elliott just grabs a bottle and fills the glass up, he adds a straw in so Bloodhound can keep their mask on while they drink it.</p><p>"Thanks." Elliott hums and serves a few other customers. We sit in a comfortable silence until he comes back, he hops over the counter and sits next to Bloodhound. </p><p>"When you're done with that do you want to shoot some pool? Have you ever played Missy?" I shake my head. "Don't worry, Hound and I are really fuckin' good at it." </p><p>"If you say so." I get off the stool and stand next to Elliott as a girl approaches us. She's a little shorter than I am with short blonde hair.</p><p>"Hey cutie, do you wanna dance with me?"</p><p>"O-oh no-" She cuts Elliott off.</p><p>"I was talking to her actually." She blushes in embarrassment and I smile at her. </p><p>"I'm vith them actually, thank you though. I'm flattered." </p><p>"Are you sure? I could blow your mind cutie. By the way, that accent is sexy." I smirk at Elliott and turn my attention back to her.</p><p>"Gerðu það, láttu mig vera. (Please leave me alone)." </p><p>"So hot, was that a compliment or something?" Bloodhound tries to supress their laugh and I punch them in the back.</p><p>"Yes but I still have to decline your offer. Maybe next time?" She pouts before walking away. Bloodhound lets out a laugh and shakes their head.</p><p>"What did you say?" I shrug and hold Elliott's hand.</p><p>"So show me this 'pool' you vere talking about."</p><p>"Okay babe, come on Hound." </p><p>We spend most of the night bullshitting and hanging out, we all have a good time together though. We do eventually go home, Bloodhound is a bit tipsy and Elliott is absolutely shitfaced. When we get to his apartment he passes out on the bed cuddled up next to Bloodhound. I smile at them and throw a blanket over them before I make my way to the couch.</p><p>I just hope we get to spend more days together like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Einar translates roughly to warrior or fighter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Caretaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey if it isn't the most beautiful woman in the world! How are you doing mom? Oh me? I'm perfect as usual." I roll over but I forgot I'm on the couch so I fall to the floor with a loud 'thump'. I can hear Elliott walking towards the kitchen as I stand up.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm your son...Elliott. What's wrong? I'll be right over just-just stay put okay? I love you."  I walk into the kitchen, Elliott is leaning against the counter while Bloodhound is sitting at the table. There's an uncomfortable silence as I rest my hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Vhat's vrong sæta(cutie)?"</p><p>"I need to go take care of my mom, her caretaker just quit out of the blue. Man when I get ahold of that..." He growls out and slams his hand on the table. </p><p>"Can I help? Vhat does she suffer from?"</p><p>"She has dementia, she was diagnosed about a year ago. I hired someone to help take care of her and the house recently but they apparently never showed up today. I should be there for her, I love participating in the games but she needs me. I think I need to quit."</p><p>"Let me do it." He stares at me for a moment.</p><p>"I couldn't ask you to do that. What about the games?" I smile and pull him into a hug.</p><p>"You didn't ask me to, I offered. And I can do both, ve might not be able to see each other as much but ve can make it vork."</p><p>"That vould be exhausting elska." Bloodhound interjects. Elliott nods as I take a step back.</p><p>"At least let me do it until you find a replacement, you can take your time to find someone you can trust to do the job. Elliott please, I love taking care of people and I really care about you. I vould do anything to help you out in your time of need." I stare at him with wide puppy-dog eyes and tilt my head, I'm trying to act adorable to get my way and it seems to be working.</p><p>"How am I supposed to say no to that face, Hound help me out here!"  He turns to Bloodhound and they simply shrug in response.</p><p>"I vill take good care of her. You do not need to pay me anything either, doing this is vhat I live for."</p><p>"You can help Missy but you have to let me pay you. I'm not okay with you doing it for free."</p><p>"Your happiness is payment enough Elliott. Ve vill not discuss it further. Now let me go get cleaned up and I vill be ready to meet her." I don't wait for a response as I leave his apartment.</p><p>"God is she always this stubborn?" Bloodhound walks up behind Elliott and holds him close.</p><p>"Miskunn is strong-villed but she has a heart of gold. She vill do right by you, I can promise you that."</p><p>*small timeskip* </p><p>"Alright we're about five minutes away from the house now. Missy I haven't told her about you but she kind of knows who Hound is."</p><p>"You talked to her about me?" Bloodhound looks over at Elliott from the passenger seat. He doesn't take his eyes off the road as he responds.</p><p>"I was kinda, y'know, love struck after the first night we spent together. You are really something special Hound." I poke my head in between them.</p><p>"I agree!" Bloodhound turns their head towards the window and doesn't respond. "You've embarrassed them Elliott."</p><p>"It's just the truth... anyways, are you ready to meet her Missy? We're just about at the house." </p><p>"I am very excited!" The house is about 30 minutes away from the Apex headquarters in a smaller part of town. I stare in awe as he pulls into the driveway, it's a ranch-style house painted white. There's a few steps leading up to the porch. I take note of a few hanging plants and a two-person porch swing a few feet to the right of the door. I immediately notice the grass needs to be cut, whoever Elliott hired must have really slacked off. I shake my head angrily and curse under my breath, I hate that whoever it was couldn't be bothered to do a good job for something they were being paid to do.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Elliott turns the car off and looks at me.</p><p>"Oh yes, I vas just noticing some stuff that needs to be taken care of. It is a beautiful home nonetheless." </p><p>"My mom loves this house. She tells me all the time it would be the perfect place to raise my kids, y'know if I had any. I think it's her way of trying to tell me to start a family." Elliott steps out of the car before I can respond and walks up to the front door. He holds it open as Bloodhound and I exit the car, his mother walks out onto the porch and smiles at Elliott.</p><p>"I've missed you, give me a hug!" Elliott leans down and she holds him close. Her skin is tanned and she has shoulder length wavy black hair. She's a few inches shorter than him. When they pull away from each other she turns her attention towards us. Her hazel eyes scan us and she smiles again, I notice she has dimples as well. She is an overall beautiful woman and there is no denying that Elliott is her son.</p><p>"Who are they?" She stares at us, it's obvious she's confused and maybe even a little nervous.</p><p>"Mom this is Miskunn, if it's alright with you she's going to be helping me take care of you. And that is Bloodhound, my friend from the games." She looks at me and her smile widens.</p><p>"You are very beautiful. Have we met before?" I shake my head and offer her my hand. She accepts it, her handshake is weak and it seems as if she's unsure about herself.</p><p>"Is it okay if ve come inside?" I ask politely and smile reassuringly at her, she nods and turns to Elliott.</p><p>"Are your brothers going to be joining us today?" A pained expression crosses over Elliott's face briefly.</p><p>"I don't think they're coming home mom." </p><p>"That's a shame, I'm making pork chops for dinner." When she walks inside Bloodhound squeezes Elliott's hand, he smiles at them weakly in return. I can't even begin to fathom how hard it must be for Elliott to be reminded of his brothers. </p><p>"Would you like to look around...I'm sorry I forgot your name."She looks flustered but I smile at her kindly.</p><p>"Missy."</p><p>"What a pretty name for such a pretty woman. Can you show her around Elliott?"</p><p>"Of course Mom." We're currenty in the living room as Elliott points to the right.</p><p>"That's the garage, there's no reason for me to take you in there. If you go left, there's a bathroom straight ahead and the door on the adjacent wall is my mom's bedroom. The door across from it is a guest bedroom, I usually stay in there when I'm here." We follow him to the doors, he opens them and lets us peek inside. Her bedroom is messy, there are clothes scattered all over the place and a few empty take-out cartons on the floor. I sigh sadly and shake my head, no one should have to live like this. I am excited to clean up the place for her and provide some level of companionship.</p><p>"Alright if we go back to the living room you'll be able to get to the kitchen. It's straight ahead after you first walk in." The kitchen is large and the sweet aroma of pork chops fills the air. "That smells delicious Mom." </p><p>"Thank you." She turns around and smiles at him.</p><p>"Alright so that door," he points forward," leads to the back porch. If we go this way the laundry room is straight ahead, it's right beside the master bedroom. We use that room for all of our equipment, it's basically our at- home work space. You probably won't go in there much. Do you guys wanna sit down and wait for dinner?" We sit down together before Elliott's mom sits across the table from him. Bloodhound is to Elliott's left and I'm to his right, she looks between us a few times and smiles again.</p><p>"Is this your girlfriend Elliott?"</p><p>"Actually yeah-"</p><p>"Really!?" She claps excitedly and gives me her undivided attention. "You would give me beautiful grandbabies! Are you guys serious? Oh, I'm so happy for you Elliott!" I blush and stare down at my hands nervously while I decide how to respond. I lift my head up and smile at her. </p><p>"I care deeply about your son. I promise you I vill take good care of him." </p><p>"Someone needs to, he can be such a troublemaker." She holds her hand out towards me and I gently grab it.</p><p>"I assure you he has not caused me any trouble." She squeezes my hand before standing up to check on the food.</p><p>"Everything is ready."  Elliott rests a hand on my thigh and pats it as she comes back with two plates. She sets one plate down in front of Elliott and the other in front of me. "Will you be able to eat with that mask?" Bloodhound shakes their head.</p><p>"I vill eat when I go home although I appreciate your offer." She nods before going to grab a plate for herself. We eat in a comfortable silence, Elliott occassionally touches my leg under the table. I smile everytime he does it and tilt my head towards him.</p><p>"So are you going to stay the night?" His mom breaks the silence after she's done eating. She stares at Elliott while waiting for him to say something.</p><p>"Missy and I will stay, Bloodhound is probably going to be training all day tomorrow. Our next game is two weeks away but they never slow down." She nods and smiles. "I'll probably leave around noon tomorrow but Missy is going to stay with you until the next game."</p><p>"Oh I can show you his baby pictures!" I laugh and nod excitedly.</p><p>"I vould like that." I gather up our plates and start washing the dishes. His mom tries to stop me but I insist, she was kind enough to cook for us. Elliott gives Bloodhound the keys to the car, they come up beside me and pat my shoulder before they leave. Elliott and his mom are having a quiet conversation at the table but I can hardly hear them over the sound of the running water. I try to finish up quickly and make my way over to them, they stop talking and turn their attention towards me.</p><p>"How are you feeling Missy?"</p><p>"I'm fine Elliott," I turn towards his mom, "Do you need anything?"</p><p>"Oh I'm fine dear but I think I'm going to turn in for the night. You can share the guest bedroom but I don't want to hear any strange noises." I blush and shake my head.</p><p>"Of course not Mom, that would be weird." She laughs and gives him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Goodnight Elliott and goodnight..." She furrows her eyebrows in concentration and sighs out, "I'm so sorry, I can be so forgetful..." She frowns and I hold her hand in mine.</p><p>"It's Missy and you have done nothing wrong, you do not need to apologize." She gives me a hug and I hesitantly wrap my arms around her, when she walks off I turn towards Elliott and sit down.</p><p>"She is a very kind woman."</p><p>"My mom is an angel and so are you, I really can't thank you enough helping me out. I promise I'll start looking for other caretakers tomorrow." I hold his hands and smile.</p><p>"There is no rush, I promise you I can handle this Elliott." He holds my hand up and kisses the ring he put on it before resting it over his heart.</p><p>"I can see why Bloodhound waited so long for you."</p><p>"Some things are just meant to be...And not that I'm not enjoying this sweet moment but I vant to get up early tomorrow to start on some chores. Can ve go to bed?"</p><p>"Of course babe." We stand up together and make our way to the guest bedroom. The bed is a little smaller than I had hoped but it will do for the night. Elliott cuddles up behind me and drapes his arm over my hips. I find myself unable to stop smiling as I close my eyes. </p><p>*timeskip to the next morning*</p><p>I slip out of bed quietly, I'm careful not to disturb Elliott as he sleeps. I walk through the house, the sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon so it's still pretty early. I search through a few drawers in the kitchen for a pad and a pen before walking through the house again. I make a list of everything that needs to be cleaned before walking out onto the porch. I sit on the swing and hum quietly to myself. The sound of the birds chirping helps me relax. I find myself closing my eyes and singing out loud.</p><p>"La-la-la-la-la-la-la<br/>
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la<br/>
And so lying underneath those stormy skies<br/>
She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br/>
I know the sun must set to rise." </p><p>"Good morning Missy." I jump up startled and turn towards Elliott with an apologetic look on my face.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I voke you up." He sits on the swing and motions for me to sit back down.</p><p>"You didn't wake me up but I did hear you singing, it was beautiful." I blush and lean my head on his shoulder.</p><p>"This could be para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise." I sing quietly as he throws his arm around me. "It is a beautiful day today."</p><p>"Mhm, is there anything you need help with before I leave?" I think for a moment and shake my head.</p><p>"I vill be okay, I'm going to start cleaning after I make her some breakfast. Does she drink coffee?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, she loves it." </p><p>"Okay let me get up so I can get a pot brewing." He tightens his grip for a moment before letting go. I smile at him and walk into the house, his mom is sitting at the table.</p><p>"Good morning, vhat vould you like for breakfast?" I make my way into the kitchen and search the cupboards for coffee grounds and a filter. The coffee machine whirrs to life and I start preparing it to make a fresh batch of coffee.</p><p>"You don't have to cook for me." Elliott walks through the door and smiles at her.</p><p>"It is no trouble at all." He sits beside her and she hugs him briefly.</p><p>"What sounds good to you?" She directs her question at him.</p><p>"Definitely bacon. Anything that comes from a pig is delicious." I can't control my laughter, I end up accidently snorting from laughing so hard.</p><p>"That was adorable."I blush in embarrassment and shake my head.</p><p>"That vas such a strange thing to say Elliott." I check the pot of coffee and grab two cups out of a cabinet. "How do you like your coffee?"</p><p>"Two spoons of sugar and a little milk." I nod and set the mug in front of her when I'm finished. I set the other mug in front of Elliott, I don't understand how anyone can drink black coffee. He made me try it once before and it was incredibly bitter, I didn't like it one bit. I'm not much of a coffee drinker though, I prefer tea.</p><p>"The pans are down there." I smile at his mom before pulling two out. I also grab the bacon from the fridge as well as a carton of eggs. I grab a bowl to crack the eggs in after I put a few pieces of bacon in one of the pans. I turn the stove top on medium heat for both pans and pour the eggs into the second pan.</p><p>"Is scrambled okay? And vould you like me to make you some toast?" </p><p>"That sounds perfect Missy. Thank you." Elliott takes a sip of coffee and I turn my attention back to the stove. The bacon is sizzling and I find a spatula to move the eggs around. I find a couple of plates and lay them on the counter before putting some bread in the toaster. I'm rushing around and making sure everything is perfect so I fail to hear Elliott walking up behind. He wraps his arms around my waist and I gasp in surprise. I bite my lip as he presses a few kisses on my shoulder and neck.</p><p>"Before you say anything she's in the shower...you just look really cute right now, I can't help myself." I tilt my head to give him better access and bite my lip to supress a moan.</p><p>"I'm going to miss this..." He hums in agreement before pulling away. </p><p>"Two weeks isn't so bad." </p><p>"You'll have Bloodhound to keep you company." I go back to the stove and put the scrambled eggs on one plate along with a few pieces of bacon. The toast pops up as Elliott hands me a tub of butter from the fridge. I add more bacon and eggs to the pans before buttering the toast, when I'm done I hand the plate to Elliott.</p><p>"Enjoy your food cutie." He nods and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. His mom comes back out as he's sitting down. I prepare her toast and wait a few minutes for the bacon. When everything is finally cooked I put it on the plate and place it down in front of her.</p><p>"Thank you...oh gosh it starts with an 'M' right? Everytime I look up at you my mind goes blank, I hate it. And this...this is just the beginning." I rest a comforting hand on her shoulder and smile apologetically.</p><p>"I can't imagine how you feel but Elliott and I vill make sure you are taken care of. You do not have to vorry about anything but staying positive for now."</p><p>"I really hope things work out between you two. She's a keeper, son." I go back to the stove and start cleaning up my mess. By the time I'm done they are both done eating. I take their plates and coffee cups to clean as there is a knock on the door. Elliott opens it and lets Bloodhound in, they sit on the couch together and talk. I find a large cup and fill it with water before making my way out onto the porch. I water every plant carefully and stop to smell some of the flowers. I go back in and sit beside his mom. </p><p>"I'm going to do some lawn vork then I vill start of the inside of the house. Do you need me to do anything for you?" She shakes her head and hugs me. I stand up and smile at everyone in the room before going out the back door. I search the shed for a lawn mower and get to work. I'm cutting the grass when Elliott and Bloodhound exit the house together, I turn it off for a moment to say goodbye. I wipe the sweat off my brow and smile at them both. </p><p>"I vill see you soon."</p><p>"Please take care of yourself elskan, I know you are here to help her but you need to keep yourself in good health too." Bloodhound pulls me into a tight hug, we stay there for a minute before pulling away.</p><p>"Of course, Elliott I vill make sure to keep you updated. I'll miss you both." Elliott grabs my chin and tilts my head up, I stare at him with a small smile on my face.</p><p>"I can't say it enough, thank you Missy. I-I think I love you." My eyes widen in surprise at the confession, I bite my lip and glance over at Bloodhound. Both of them are giving me their undivided attention and I'm unsure how I should respond. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him into a heated kiss instead of saying anything. I feel dizzy when we finally pull away and smile again.</p><p>"You either do or you don't Elliott, I vill not respond until you make up your mind." I hold one of his hands and one of Bloodhound's hands in mine. "I love you Blóðhundur, take good care of him."</p><p>"I love you too elskan. Come on Elliott, let's go do some training." I turn the mower back on and continue working. I don't realize they stay to watch me for a few minutes.</p><p>"Do you love her Elliott?"</p><p>"I mean..she's perfect. You're perfect. I've never really been in love before Hound, what does it feel like to you?" Bloodhound doesn't hesitate to respond.</p><p>"She is the light in my life, vhenever I need the motivation to keep going I think of her. Miskunn makes everything vorthvhile to me."</p><p>"How do you feel about me?" Bloodhound turns to Elliott and cups his cheek.</p><p>"I am quite fond of you, it's not the same love I share vith Miskunn but it's new and exciting. I look forward to exploring our relationship more, ve can focus on that until the next game." Elliott nods and kisses their hand before they leave together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Major Malfunction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to give a little more attention to Miraghound :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elliott.. vake up." After a little grumbling and a few slaps with his hand he opens his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of Bloodhound's mask.</p><p>"It's too early..."</p><p>"Apparently it's not too early for some things." They point towards the lower half of his body, Elliott's face heats up and he turns his head away out of embarrassment.</p><p>"I was having a nice dream..." Bloodhound pops the respirator tubes off the mask and lifts it over their head. </p><p>"Tell me about it." Elliott sits up as Bloodhound removes their gloves and begins to caress his cheek.</p><p>"It was about you and Missy, obviously." They nod at him to continue as their hand travels to his bare chest, "Missy was on her hands and knees in between us, you were taking her from behind and she was sucking me off..." He sighs and bites his lip while thinking about it as Bloodhound's hand slips into his sweatpants.</p><p>"Hm, maybe ve can play out this fantasy after ve pick her up later." They wrap their hand around his cock and teasingly rub the tip with their thumb.</p><p>"I'd l-love that. F-fuck I want more Hound." They chuckle and remove their hand.</p><p>"Ve must be quick, I'd like to do some training before ve leave." Elliott nods and slides his pants off post haste. Bloodhound rummages around in the nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube. They pull their own cock out and use a generous amount before leaning down near his ear. "Get on all fours and beg for me myndarlegur maður(handsome man)." Elliott shivers with excitement and does as he's told.</p><p>"Please fuck me Hound, I want you to make me feel good..."</p><p>"You are such a selfish lover." They grab his hips and slowly push inside. "Tell me vhen I can move elska." It takes a second for Elliott to adjust.</p><p>"I-I'm good." They nod even though he can't see it and start with a few slow thrusts. They groan and lean forward, one hand is on Elliott's back and the other snakes around to grab his cock.</p><p>"Move f-faster, please!" Elliott moans out and grabs a fistful of blanket in each hand. Bloodhound speeds up and strokes him a few times before giving up. They move their hands to his hips and squeeze them hard while slamming into him.</p><p>"I am close Elliott." They groan out as their thrusts become erratic, Elliott moans out and holds himself up with one hand while stroking himself with the other.</p><p>"M-me too." Bloodhound growls out and pushes deep inside. They ride out their orgasm and push his hand away.</p><p>"Let me." Elliott nods as they eagerly begin to stroke him, it isn't long before Elliott throws his head back and utters a few curse words. He slumps on the bed and rolls over, Bloodhound chuckles and stands up. </p><p>"Clean yourself up and let's get going, ve only have a few hours." He nods and they make their way to the firing range together after cleaning up their mess.</p><p>*timeskip and POV change*</p><p>"Can you sing for me again?"</p><p>"Vhat song Evelyn?" I turn and smile at her, we're currently on the porch swing together. It's a beautiful day and I already finished everything that had to be done last night so I could have a few hours to prepare myself for the game tonight. </p><p>"You pick." She holds my hand and kicks her foot out to move the swing.</p><p>"You with the sad eyes<br/>
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize<br/>
It's hard to take courage<br/>
In a world full of people<br/>
You can lose sight of it all<br/>
The darkness inside you<br/>
Can make you feel so small</p><p>Show me a smile then<br/>
Don't be unhappy<br/>
Can't remember when<br/>
I last saw you laughing<br/>
This world makes you crazy<br/>
And you've taken all you can bear<br/>
Just call me up<br/>
'Cause I will always be there"</p><p>I stop as Elliott's car pulls into the driveway, his mom stands up excitedly after I remind her who he is (she seems to confuse him with her other sons quite often). Bloodhound and Elliott step out of the car and I wave excitedly at them. Evelyn walks over to him for a hug. I wait patiently at the top of the steps, Bloodhound rushes over to me and throws their arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"You look tired." I shrug and lean into them but as soon as Elliott's mom turns around I pull away.</p><p>"Oh Elliott, it's been so nice having someone here to keep me company." He comes over and buries his face in my neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.</p><p>"You're an angel." He whispers and kisses my neck, I blush as I lean against him for support. I find myself relaxing in his arms as I close my eyes and sigh.</p><p>"Everything is taken care of, she vill be okay for a few days." He steps back and his smile falters then fades into a frown.</p><p>"Missy you don't look so hot..." His mom smiles sympathetically at me and brushes my hair back.</p><p>"I'm fine Elliott." His mom shakes her head and turns towards him.</p><p>"She needs to take the afternoon to rest. I heard her get up a few times in the middle of the night." I look down at my hands in embarrassment.</p><p>"I saw a doctor yesterday, he said it's probably food posioning. They did a blood test too I'm just vaiting to hear from him but it's nothing to vorry about for now." I look up to meet his gaze, he doesn't look completely convinced.</p><p>"We should still get you home to get some rest. You can't participate when you're exhausted." I nod and yawn before pulling his mom into a hug.</p><p>"I vill have Elliott call you before ve come back."</p><p>"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to be cheering you guys on tonight. Good luck!" I make my way to the car and lay in the back seat. They talk for awhile longer and by the time they join me I'm half asleep. I groggily sit up as Bloodhound opens the door, I scoot over to let them sit beside me. Elliott gets in the driver seat and turns around to face us.</p><p>"How has she been doing?"</p><p>"She's very self-avare still vhich is good but she tends to kick herself over some things. A lot of the time she gets confused when she talks about you and your brothers." He frowns and nods.</p><p>"Vhat have you guys been up to?" I snuggle up to Bloodhound and they run their hand through my hair. Elliott faces forward and starts the car before responding.</p><p>"Just hangin' out and training together. Hound let me be the 'big spoon' the other day I wish you could have seen it." I laugh and grab their hand.</p><p>"Cuddles sound great right about now but so does food. Can ve grab something before ve get home?"</p><p>"Anything for you babe. What do you want?"</p><p>"You pick.." I yawn and close my eyes.</p><p>"Is this one of those times where I suggest places and you turn them down every time?...Babe?" He glances up into the rear-view mirror and smiles.</p><p>"She is asleep Elliott."</p><p>"Burger and fries it is." He laughs quietly to himself.</p><p>*small timeskip*</p><p>"Something smells delicious." I try to stretch out but I stop after I hear a soft grunt. I open my eyes and smile apologetically. </p><p>"Sorry elskan." I realize I'm being carried by Bloodhound, Elliott is standing in front of us with a couple of bags in his hands. There's the familiar 'ding' of the elevator arriving. I must have slept the whole way home. I relax in their arms and smile at Elliott, we walk into the elevator and he presses the button for the 4th floor.</p><p>"Good mornin' beautiful, do you feel any better?" I nod as Bloodhound sets me down.</p><p>"I'll be ready to train after the food settles." The elevator door opens and we walk to the end of the hallway, Bloodhound unlocks their door and holds it open for us. Elliott sets the food down on the kitchen table and we all sit down together. He pulls out a styrofoam box and sets it down in front of me, I thank him and pop it open. I haven't eaten since dinner and even then I wasn't able to keep my food down so I scarf it down. They share a look with each other and turn towards me.</p><p>"Don't." I warn them and point my finger at Elliott. "If something vas wrong I vould tell you."</p><p>"No it's not that, we're just admiring your beauty." I cross my arms and smirk.</p><p>"Is that so? Are you not satisfied vith Blóðhundur?" I emphasize 'satisfied' and let my hair down, it falls to my shoulders gracefully.</p><p>"Oh no, they've been taking good care of me." He winks at them and a small blush dusts their cheeks. I walk up behind Elliott and place my hands firmly on his shoulders before leaning towards his ear.</p><p>"Perfect, you can start to settle your debt vith me then." I talk loud enough for both of them to hear me before straightening myself out. I walk towards the bedroom and strip all my clothes before laying on the bed. As I wait for them to join me I let my thoughts wander and begin to tease myself. I've gone years without sex but somehow these last two weeks have been grueling. I yearn to be touched again.</p><p>"Someone is feeling impatient." Bloodhound enters the room and smirks, I beckon them over with an excited smile.</p><p>"And here you are, just as excited as I am. Vhere's Elliott?" They crawl onto the bed and throw their gloves off before caressing my thighs. I shiver in anticipation and bite my lip.</p><p>"He'll be joining us soon. But until then..." They push my hand away before teasing my clit with their thumb. They slowly push a finger inside and close their eyes. "Fjandinn.." They whisper and groan out, I blush and turn my head away for a moment.</p><p>"Ég elska þegar þú snertir mig svona (I love when you touch me like this)." They add another finger and slowly thrust them in and out. Every time I whimper or beg for more they slow down, I finally give up and huff out in frustration. Elliott walks into the room with a bag in his hand and shakes his head.</p><p>"Couldn't even wait for me. Here Missy, put this on." He throws the bag at me and I catch it, I peek inside and blush. Bloodhound stares at the bag curiously as I make my way to the bathroom with it. There's a nurse costume with a top, garter skirt, arm band, and headpiece. The white top has red contrast trim and satin bows. The garter skirt has adjustable red garter straps and there's a pair of white stockings to go with it. I throw it on and hesitantly open the door just enough to poke my head out. Bloodhound raises an eyebrow when they notice the headpiece.</p><p>"Don't laugh." I narrow my eyes at them before opening the door all the way. I stare at my feet nervously, when nobody says anything I look up to scan their faces.</p><p>"Octane showed me the website I found that on. I might have to order a few more because you look sexy babe." I blush and sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I'm confused, vhy does she need a costume?" I shrug and Elliott pats their back.</p><p>"It's lingerie, it's supposed to help set the mood and it can be good for roleplay." </p><p>"Roleplay?" I tug on the skirt nervously.</p><p>"Sometimes I forget you guys have limited sexual experiences. Have you ever watched porn?" Bloodhound shakes their head.</p><p>"Maybe once, I read something about it and vas curious but I didn't watch a lot. People do some strange things to themselves..." He chuckles and nods in agreement.</p><p>"Do you want to try it? Roleplay I mean, n-not porn." </p><p>"O-okay..." I'm a little unsure of what to do with myself right now.</p><p>"I don't feel so well, Missy." My expression goes from confused to serious as I rest the back of my hand to his head.</p><p>"Vhat's vrong? Do you need to go to the doctor? Here let me change-" He shakes his head and laughs.</p><p>"We're pretending." I blush and turn to Bloodhound, they are laughing as well.</p><p>"R-right...vhat seems to be the problem?"  Elliott is laying in the middle of the bed with Bloodhound sitting at the foot of the bed. I crawl over Elliott's body and arch my back just enough to push my ass in the air to tease Bloodhound. I can tell there's still some fluids leaking from when they were teasing me.</p><p>"I think it's stress, my muscles are a little sore..." I nod and hold myself up with one hand and trail my other hand along his shoulder before nodding again.</p><p>"They are a little tense actually." I smile and tilt my head at him.</p><p>"Vould you be interested in a massage? I must admit it's experimental medicine but I've heard it vorks vonders for relief..." He looks surprised but doesn't hesitate to nod.</p><p>"You picked this up quick..." I can see his anticipation as I move lower down his body. Bloodhound moves to the side to watch, I glance up at them and blush before pulling Elliott's pants and boxers down. I make direct eye contact with him and push my top up to free my breasts, his eyes go wide as my face turns a deeper shade of red.</p><p>"I-I saw this in a porn video, the guy seemed to like it b-but tell me how it feels..." I lean down and take his cock in my mouth to get it slick before resting it between my breasts. I push them together and slowly slide them up and down his shaft. </p><p>"How does that feel?" Bloodhound asks genuinely curious but their voice is laced with lust.</p><p>"Oh god so good...they are so soft." I look up again and Elliott is biting his lip, I smirk at him before leaning my head down to lick the tip. He throws his head back and groans. "H-hound remember the dream..." Bloodhound nods and I raise my eyebrow in confusion. They come up behind me and grab my hips, I gasp in surprise as they snap their hips forward and bury themself inside of me. I let go of my breasts so I can grab the bed to steady myself.</p><p>"Haltu áfram eða ég mun ekki hreyfa mig (keep going or I won't move)." I'm trembling with excitement as Elliott kneels in front of me, I lift my head up and swirl my tongue around the tip before wrapping my mouth around it. Bloodhound starts thrusting which forces my mouth farther down Elliott's cock. I moan as he rests his hand on my head and grabs my hair. </p><p>"You're doing so good baby." Elliott moans and tugs on my hair, "Now be a good girl and swallow." My protests are muffled as he pushes forward and his cock twitches. Bloodhound pushes deep inside at nearly the same time and releases. When they pull out and Elliott lays back I use my hand to cover my mouth before running to the bathroom. I throw up all my food again and curl in a ball on the floor, Bloodhound and Elliott stand awkwardly at the doorway.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"It vasn't you, I just can't keep my food down right now." I frown and lean forward to throw up again. All I can do is dry-heave, there are a few stray tears on my face. I quickly wipe them away and stand up, I hold my hand out for one of them to grab. Bloodhound keeps me steady as they guide me back to the bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry I am so much trouble right now but do you think you can get me some crackers and a cold glass of vater." Elliott smiles and nods.</p><p>" 'Vater' it is m'lady." I laugh as he leaves the room, Bloodhound sits beside me and rubs my back.</p><p>"I don't think you are vell enough to participate today elskan." I frown and lean into them.</p><p>"I can do this. I'll get some more rest and take a shower before ve have to be at the dropship. The crackers should settle my stomach." They shake their head as Elliott comes back. I thank him and nibble on a cracker, he sits on the other side of me and throws an arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"You should sit this game out to get your strength up." </p><p>"I can do it, I am strong Elliott." I finish up a few crackers and lay down, he cuddles up next to me. </p><p>"Please tell me you're not serious, stop pushing your body so hard. You can't even eat without throwing up. Why are you doing this?" I don't know how to answer his question.  I know by now it's obvious I'm not as interested in the games as they are. I think hard and finally come up with some sort of answer.</p><p>"I can't get along on just my good looks, I have to prove myself to everyone. I need to vin at least one game before the seasons over..."</p><p>"That's not fair, you know I train hard. You're the one always slacking." I get off the bed and glare at him.</p><p>"Calm down, both of you. Elskan I think Elliott is right, please sit this one out." I scoff and search for my clothes. I get dressed quickly and move towards the door as Bloodhound grabs my arm. "Please stay."</p><p>"No let Miss Independent go get herself a win. Let me know how it works out for you, I might come visit you in the hospital when it's all over."</p><p>"Enough Elliott..." Bloodhound warns him and I wave them off.</p><p>"kysstu á mér rassinn (kiss my ass)!" I stomp away and go back to my apartment to take a shower. I sit under the water and try to calm down, now I'm really hell-bent on winning. If I can beat Elliott at the very least I'll be satisfied. </p><p>I get out of the shower and dry off, I don't bother getting dressed as I crawl into my bed. I set an alarm to make sure I'm up in time to get my uniform on and make it to the dropship. I snuggle up under the covers and sigh, hopefully I don't regret this. I know they are both right but the anxiety of waiting around to hear the test results is keeping me on edge. I just want to know I'm going to be okay and distracting myself with the game seems to keep my mind from wandering.</p><p>*small timeskip*</p><p>My phone blares an annoying song to let me know it's time to get up. As soon as I stand up my head starts to spin, the dizziness lasts a little bit longer than I expected. When I can finally see straight I sigh and stretch out. I pull my uniform out of the closet and get dressed, it takes a little longer than usual. Once that's done I go to my fridge and eat some yogurt, it goes down easy and my stomach stays calm. I'm drinking a glass of water as there is a soft knock on my door. I make my way to it and fight the urge to slam it shut when I see Elliott standing beside Bloodhound.</p><p>"Are you ready to go elskan?" I nod and ignore Elliott as I step out of my apartment. I hold Bloodhound's hand as we make our way out of the building in silence. Elliott finally looks at me when we're in the dropship. </p><p>"Good luck Miskunn. I hope you get what you want today." I can't tell if he's being sarcastic so I don't bother responding. Bloodhound sighs as the crew herds us to the medical bay. We follow normal protocol, when I'm in the room alone after going under I sigh and wait impatiently for the siren to go off. It feels like an hour has passed by the time it does, I find myself nestled in-between Bangalore and Caustic on the drop pod. We exhange pleasantries and the platform lowers, the ship is moving from overlook to lava city. Bangalore is the jumpmaster and pings the train yard, Caustic and I voice our agreement before we drop.</p><p>"I'm looting up top." I ping one of the four buildings for them. </p><p>"Roger." </p><p>I land and pick up a sentinel. I take the zipline to the building diagonal from this one, I notice Elliott standing in the building directly across from me. I have to jump up a few times to avoid a few wingman shots. I growl under my breath as I duck for cover. I'm lucky enough to find a level three shield and a medkit. I heal up quickly and set my sentinel on the window, I check the building for Elliott but I can't seem to find him. I hear the sound of the zipline being used and lift my sentinel. I aim it at the narrow doorway as Elliott jumps in, he dips behind the wall and sends out a decoy. I don't shoot it but he distracts me long enough to get behind me. He hits three shots in my back, I'm down to a little under half health as I turn around. I don't have time to aim as I take a shot, it barely hits him. </p><p>"What? I thought you were going to win babe. Better luck next time." I narrow my eyes and charge at him while he's reloading. He falls onto the roof of the building below us. I don't hesitate to pull my gun up and hit a direct headshot. When I know for a fact he's knocked I go to finish him but my comms system crackles to life.</p><p>"I'm down, Crypto and Bloodhound are fighting each other-" Bangalore is cut off and I check the device on my wrist. I shoot him one last time, it's not as satisfying as performing a finisher but I know I don't have time to do it. I catch up with Caustic, we watch Cryto knock Bloodhound with an Eva-8. I take a shot so he doesn't finish them but Revenant comes around the corner and disables our abilites. We're forced to back off and I watch as Crypto finishes Bloodhound successfully, I sigh and smile apologetically at a drone that flies by.  </p><p>"We cannot retrieve her banner, I'm too low on ammo to fight another squad." Caustic begins to move towards drill site. I hesitantly follow him, I feel awful for leaving Bangalore behind but I know he's right. I fall in line beside him, I start looting the building next to the jump tower as the announcer lets us know the ring is closing. I check my device again, we're inside the ring so I keep looting. I'm finally able to fully recharge my shield.</p><p>"Where should we go now?" I ask only to be met with a huff of annoyance.</p><p>"Ring is closing in at lava city, we can hold down a building there." I nod and start heading that way. I've traded out my sentinel for a mozambique with hammerpoint rounds and I have a flatline as my primary weapon. I aim down iron sights on my flatline as I watch Gibraltar, Revenant and Crypto enter lava city on the opposite side. </p><p>"Over there." I ping them and Caustic grunts. We lay low and pick one of the two-story buildings at the back to hunker down in. He sets a few gas traps, someone engages Gibraltar's squad. I constantly check my device, those are the only two squads left (besides us). </p><p>"Legends! We are experienceing technical difficulties at the dropship, please stop engaging each other. I repeat, STOP SHOOTING." I nervously look over at Caustic, he simply shrugs. I decide to make my way out of the building as the gunfire stops abruptly. Wraith and Lifeline are standing next to Revenant, I make my way over and they all point their guns at me. I set the flatline at my feet and put my hands up defensively. Lifeline nods and beckons me over.</p><p>"What do yah thinks goin' on?"</p><p>"I don't know but it can't be good." Crypto scans our faces and frowns, "It has to have something to do with getting us back to the ship, probably sort of equipment malfunction." I bite my lip nervously and pray for this to be fixed hastily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trying Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They've been stuck in there for 18 hours already, what the hell is going on?" Elliott is pacing around the lounge in the apartment building. Bangalore and Bloodhound are sitting at the table together.</p><p>"Someone turn the TV on, we can at least keep an eye on them...fuck if something happens to Ajay there will be hell to pay!" Bangalore slams her fist on the table as Bloodhound reaches for the remote. Afterwards they stand up and rest their hand on Elliott's shoulder to try to settle him down.</p><p>"Breaking news, it seems there's been an attack on the infamous 'Apex Games' yesterday. Seven legends are stuck inside the arena, we have sent a team to report from the dropship. Rebekah, how are things looking over there?"</p><p>"Things are not looking good here, all the legends are currently being moved to the ICU to be stabilized." She holds her microphone out as a medical officer pushes a stretcher off the ship. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" They simply ignore her.</p><p>"Ajay! We have to find out what hospital they are going to!" Bangalore stands up abruptly and rushes out of the room. Bloodhound and Elliott share a look but don't move as the tv switches to a drone view of the battlefield.</p><p>*POV change*</p><p>"Has anyone heard any updates?" Wraith is sitting on top of the blue crates beside the respawn beacon in the sorting factory. I shake my head and sigh out in frustration, we haven't been able to talk to anyone outside of the game since last night. They did manage to remove the ring so we could could safely stay together without the threat of being constantly damaged. After they did that we came to the sorting factory to wait through the night, the heat from the lava was unbearable after a few hours. </p><p>"Legends, thank you for your patience in these uncertain times. The tech that you wear to go into the games has malfunctioned, we are keeping your bodies stable until we can figure out how to remove them without causing bodily harm. We have a team of experts working on it, but communication will be scarce. We will inform the others of the current situation and they will be able to talk to you over this intercom system if they desire. Stay strong legends, help is on the way." </p><p>"There's no way this is an accident." Crypto states, he's leaning up against the wall with his drone controller in his hands. </p><p>"So what we just heard is if for some reason we die in here our bodies will suffer in real life when we're transported back? How is that possible?" Ajay crosses her arms over her chest and I sit on the ground with my back against a container.</p><p>"I don't know. Someone must have tampered with our equipment, it could easily affect our brains with the way the equipment is designed." Crypto only looks up for a moment while he talks.</p><p>"He said the others could talk to us, does that mean they're okay?" Gibraltar shrugs and sits beside me. I put my head in my hands and lean my elbows on my knees, I let a few tears slide down my face. I wasn't in the greatest condition when I came in but now I have no way to get to my real body and figure things out. Who knows what will happen while we're stuck in here.</p><p>*POV change*</p><p>"They said we can talk to them, I have to go apologize to Missy. If something happens to her-" Bloodhound cuts him off.</p><p>"She's going to be okay. Ve vill do everything ve can until she is safe." Elliott nods as his phone starts ringing in his pocket. Bloodhound stares at him in confusion as he answers it.</p><p>"Hello, is this Elliott Witt?" He raises an eyebrow and sighs.</p><p>"Look whatever this is, now isn't a good time."</p><p>"I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Arguayo, we've been trying to reach Miskunn but we haven't gotten through. She gave us your number in case we couldn't reach her." He puts it on speaker and beckons Bloodhound closer.</p><p>"What's going on with her?" </p><p>"We have the results from her blood test and we have a few concerns regarding some of her symptoms when she came in. Have you been in contact with her in the last 24 hours?"</p><p>"Yes, I brought her home the day after she saw the doctor but she's not here right now. Can you please just tell me what's going on?" </p><p>"Miskunn is pregnant but she was severly dehydrated when we saw her, she might need to go to the hospital if the vomiting persists. She did also complain of some cramps and spotting which can be a sign of miscarriage. She needs to see a doctor soon, we can set up another appointment for her."</p><p>"I'm sorry what?" Bloodhound grabs the phone before it falls out of his hands. "I have to go talk to her, take care of this please!" He runs off before Bloodhound can respond. </p><p>"I'm sorry but ve are in the middle of a crisis right now, I vill have her call you as soon as she can." They hang up and follow Elliott, when they make it to the lobby of the apex building there's a group of reporters blocking the way. </p><p>"Get the hell out of my way!" Elliott shoves them aside, they keep pushing their microphones in his face.</p><p>"Elliott you need to calm down, I don't think ve should tell her vhile she's stuck in there." They finally make it to the announcer's studio and barge in, Bangalore is already talking into the microphone.</p><p>"Ajay? Can you hear me? How are you feeling?" She looks to the screen in front of her, Lifeline waves her hands at the sky and her voice comes through faint on a small radio nearby.</p><p>"I'm okay Anita, please don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will work out..." She trails off, she sounds unsure of herself as Anita sighs angrily.</p><p>"Of course I'm going to worry! Ajay you need to come out of this, for me.." Bangalore chokes up but clears her throat to keep herself from losing it.</p><p>"I'm not the one they should be worried about. You need to get in contact with someone from the medical team. Miskunn is starting to freak out, she said something about bein' sick before the game started." Elliott pushes Anita aside and Bloodhound apologizes to her for his behavior.</p><p>"Ajay! Where is she? Can she hear us?"</p><p>"Everyone can hear your loud mouth." She laughs and gestures towards me.</p><p>"Oh Elliott, I am so sorry. You vere right. I should have just listened to you!" I cry out and stand beside Ajay, I look into a nearby drone that's passing by. I only hope they can see me.</p><p>"Forget about it, it's water under the bridge. Just- Just listen alright?" I nod as he continues, "I promise we're going to keep you safe. I can't speak for them but I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you alive and well. And...and there's something you should know..." </p><p>"No Elliott, it's not the right time." I tilt my head in confusion and cross my arms.</p><p>"No she deserves to know...Missy you're- w-wait are you recording this? What the hell guys! Is this entertaining to you? There are lives are at stake and you're recording us?!" I can hear the anger in his voice and flinch subconsciously.</p><p>"Vhat vere you going to say Elliott?" I can't help but worry now.</p><p>"Ve have to leave so ve can sort some things out elskan."</p><p>"Vhat vas he going to say?!" I can tell they are avoiding the question. Nobody says anything for awhile.</p><p>"þú ert barnshafandi (You are pregnant)." My blood runs cold when Bloodhound says it, I freeze in place and shut my eyes tight.</p><p>"You're lying. Please tell me you're lying..." I fall to my knees and shake my head while covering my face with my hands. "I'm an idiot, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way. I shouldn't be stuck here...I put myself at risk like an idiot!" </p><p>"Hey now, yah gotta be strong. I'm not sure what they said but we can get through this together." Ajay kneels down and wraps her arms around me, I lean into her and cry. </p><p>"Missy I promise we'll get you the best doctor around and one of us will always be by your side at all times. We're going to go talk to the doctors at the hospital and let them know what's going on." </p><p>"I love you Elliott." </p><p>"I love you too Missy, please stay positive for me. I will handle everything out here." I smile and Ajay helps me stand up but I still lean on her for support.</p><p>"við munum tala fljótlega (we will talk soon). ég elska þig (I love you)."</p><p>"ég elska þig svo mikið ( I love you so much)." </p><p>"Alright guys, let's go." Bloodhound and Bangalore nod before following Elliott out of the door. They stop to talk to the director briefly to figure out which hospital it is. He lets them know everyone is on strict instructions to not release any new information to the press at the moment as well but they aren't concerned with the press right now.</p><p>It ends up being a quick trip filled with tense silence, all of them are stuck in their own thoughts. As soon as the three walk in they are recognized, a nurse ushers them through a few doors to a small and private waiting room. </p><p>"Where is Miskunn and what's going on with everyone?" Elliott tries to calm himself down so he isn't yelling at the nurse.</p><p>"Where's Ajay? I need to see her." Anita adds and crosses her arms impatiently.</p><p>"All the legends are stabilized at the moment. We do have a few concerns regarding Miskunn right now, we did a blood test and I'm just about to go over the results. Bangalore, if you follow this hallway all the way down Ajay is in the last door on the left." Anita nods and walks down the hallway, only Bloodhound and Elliott are left with the nurse now.</p><p>"She had a blood test a few days ago, the doctor called me and said she's pregnant." The nurse stares at him for a moment and nods.</p><p>"I'm just going to double check but I will let the doctor know, we can order an ultrasound to check on the baby but for now she's got an IV with fluids in her arm. We noticed she was very pale when she came in, has she been throwing up a lot?" Bloodhound nods and shifts around impatiently as she hums in aknowledgement.</p><p>"Right now we're working on getting a feeding tube in for everyone so it'll be a minute before the doctor can check her again. Her room is the first one on the left if you'd like to wait with her." Bloodhound grabs Elliott's hand and pulls him to the room, they both stand beside the bed in silence for awhile.</p><p>"She looks worse than I remember." Bloodhound scowls at Elliott, he can't see it though.</p><p>"She vill be fine, the doctors are working on it." Bloodhound states confidently. Their faith is all they have left right now but for them it's more than enough.</p><p>"Y-yeah.." There's a soft knock on the door after another few minutes of silence and the nurse from before steps inside. A woman in a lab coat is behind her, she looks between the two of them and smiles.</p><p>"There's a nurse coming in with the equipment for her ultrasound, I'll have to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes while we do it since she can't consent to either of you being here. As soon as I'm done I can let you back in." They both hesitantly back away, Bloodhound holds his hand as they walk  back to the waiting room together. They watch a nurse wheel in a cart with a monitor and other various equipment on it into the room.</p><p>"So we should talk Hound..."</p><p>"Ve should focus on Miskunn for now."</p><p>"I agree but we do have a few minutes to talk while we wait." Elliott leans forward and rests a hand on their shoulder. "Listen, we may not know whose baby it is but we should at least be on the same page. I plan on doing everything I can for her and the baby.."</p><p>"I expect nothing less from you. Vhen she is out of there I'm going to find a place for us to stay. I also think it is best for her to quit the games altogether." They turn in their seat to sit face to face with Elliott.</p><p>"We can't make her do anything, look how upset she got today when I told her to take it easy."</p><p>"She von't fight us on this, she vill do vhatever it takes to keep the barn(child) safe." They pull him into a hug and relax for a moment. The sound of the door creaking open resounds through the hallway, they pull away quickly and look up. The doctor smiles and walks over.</p><p>"Mother and child are safe, for now. It's imperative we get her out of there to give her proper care. I'm not sure how long she can be sustained like this without the threat of losing the baby. The injuries sustained by one of the legends put them in a critical state when they were removed from the tech, it was a robot though so it was manageable but if we were to pull her out now it could easily kill them both. We just have to wait for them to remove the threat of a malfunction before we can do anything else." She smiles apologetically before going into another room. The nurse who brought in the equipment comes out and beckons them over. Bloodhound and Elliott hastily make their way over as she holds the door open for them. Elliott stands beside the bed and brushes a few stray hairs away.</p><p>"Even with all of this going on all I can think about is how beautiful you still are and how cute you're going to look when you start showing. You haven't seen it yet but I put your picture up a few days ago, we're definitely going to have to get you another dress like that. Right Hound?"</p><p>"Of course Elliott."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"bjargið okkur (save us)..." I kneel and clasp my hands together, "The death of the unknowing prey to an unseen predator is not one I vish to suffer."</p><p>"We're not gonna die, stop thinking that way." Ajay comes up beside me and reassuringly squeezes my shoulder. I spare her a glance and give her a small smile before focusing my eyes back on the sky.</p><p>"Vhen do you think ve can go home?" Not a moment later the communication system crackles to life.</p><p>"Attention Legends, we have been working tirelessly to solve this malfunction and we think we've found the solution. We're going to do a trial run on Revenant. Your fellow legend, Pathfinder, fell victim to the gltich in the software but fully recovered so we have no doubt if there were an occurence you would be okay." Revenant grunts disdainfully and crosses his arms. "We will be unplugging you in t-minus 30 seconds.." They count down deliberately slow. The anticipation makes me feel like I am losing my mind.</p><p>"3...2...1..." Revenant's body fades into a death box and there's total silence for what feels like forever. We all gather together in a huddle and quietly talk amongst ourselves until the intercom comes to life once again.</p><p>"The trial was a success! We will be unplugging you all within the hour, please remain patient-"</p><p>"Fate is on our side today!" I thank the gods repeatedly in my head and and pull the closest person to me into a hug (which happens to be Gibraltar). He chuckles and returns it while swinging me around. One by one the death boxes start appearing with about five minutes in-between each new box. Ajay was the first to leave after Revenant, she was followed by Wraith and then Caustic. Crypto, Gibraltar and I stare at each other nervously and wait for the next box to spring up, it just so happens to be Crypto this time.</p><p>"Everything is gonna be okay brudda. I can't wait to see you on the 'flip' side." I tilt my head in confusion and laugh at the odd saying as my body begins to fade. It feels like a full-body tingling sensation until it just...stops.</p><p>I wake up in an unfamiliar bed and inhale fresh air with my REAL body for the first time in...well, I'm not sure how long I've been in there. The day and night cycle is normal but when you don't have to sleep it's hard to keep track of time...</p><p>I'm immediately surrounded by nurses, doctors and somewhere behind them I can see the top of Bloodhound's mask. I can even hear Elliott... My emotions run rampant as the nurses pester me with questions that go unanswered, I can't find any words to say. I open and close my mouth a few times, I feel like a fish out of water.</p><p>"H-how-" My voice is hoarse, it feels like I haven't had water in years. A nurse hands me a glass and checks my vitals as I drink it. I stretch out as much as I can given my current limitations, there are multiple IVs in my arms and medical equipment surrounds the bed. Bloodhound and Elliott push through to the side of the bed when a nurse declares that I'm alright.</p><p>"Miskunn, oh my god you...you're here. I'm so ecst-ec...happy you're okay!" Elliott caresses my cheek as Bloodhound grabs my hand.</p><p>"elskurnar mínar (my loves)..." I smile weakly up at them, "I-Is...is the baby okay?" I don't know if it's possible but Elliott's smile widens and he carefully rests his hand on my stomach.</p><p>"He's perfect!" I raise an eyebrow at him and smile.</p><p>"There's no vay you could know this early." Bloodhound shrugs and Elliott holds my hand.</p><p>"I've got all brothers, there's no way my baby isn't a boy." Bloodhound shakes their head and sighs. I grab their hand before resting both on my stomach.</p><p>"Let's save this conversation for another day." I let them go and attempt to sit up, Elliott immediately pushes me back down.</p><p>"You've been out for a month sweetheart, you should just relax." </p><p>"Did they find out who did this?" I'm met with an uneasy silence and look between the two of them.</p><p>"They stopped the investigation already." I stare at Elliott in disbelief and shake my head.</p><p>"I'm sorry elskan, ve vere too busy vatching after you to fight this decision." </p><p>"There's no way I'm letting this go. I need to get up and see Crypto." I lean up and this time they both try to press me back against the bed. I weakly slap their hands away but let myself fall back.</p><p>"Not this time." Elliott scolds me and I close my eyes.</p><p>"I could live vith it if I vas the only one. But there vere so many lives on the line here, my child's included. I..I c-can't let this go!" My voice cracks and he soothes back my hair.</p><p>"Vhen the time is right elskan ve vill do everything in our power to bring this to justice. Right now you need to worry about your health."</p><p>They are right. By the Gods they are always right and it is infuriating. But I have so many thoughts and questions overloading my mind. I mean, why would they give up so fast? I don't know much about the man who runs these games...Blisk is his name I think...? I met him once when I first joined. Now, though, I feel like I've involved myself with something bigger than I could have imagined. </p><p>The only thing I want more than answers is my home. The cabin Mamma left me is unattended and I want nothing more than to live there in peace. I want to live with my fond memories, to be able to talk to my Mamma and Einar at their graves. I have so much to share with them now, I bet they would be so excited for me.</p><p>"Missy?" I look up at Elliott and smile sadly. I don't even realize a nurse is trying to get my attention as she holds a small device in her hands. Bloodhound and Elliott step to aside to let her get closer to me.</p><p>"Can you lift your shirt for me please?" I imagine the confusion is written all over my face as I nervously pull the gown up. "This might be a little cool..." She pops the top off a tube of...something and rubs it over my stomach. I flinch and she smiles apologetically as she rests the device down and directs my attention to a small monitor. She turns a knob on by the screen and slides the device back and fourth a few times until a faint 'ba-dum' starts to come through. She focuses on it and a small gray...blob...appears on the screen. </p><p>"There's your baby." She turns the knob again and the sound of the heartbeat fills the otherwise slient room. This is all new to me, I didn't get any prenatal care with Einar so I'm not sure what I really expected. I open my mouth and all that comes out is a quiet whine as I burst into tears.</p><p>"barnið mitt(my baby)!" I cover my face with my hands and lay back. She removes the device and cleans off the gel before carefully covering me with the blanket. The nurse offers me a quiet congratulations and leaves us alone in the room together. Bloodhound and Elliott sit on either side of me and they each grab a hand. Elliott holds my hand over his heart.</p><p>"That was precious." He uses his free hand to caress my cheek.</p><p>"I mean no offense but you stink elskan." I blush a deep shade of red and apologize quietly.</p><p>"It's been avhile since I showered but perhaps it's time, food sounds good too. Vhen can I leave this place?" Elliott looks at me with disbelief and I smile encouragingly at him. "I am not ill but it might take a moment for me to valk normally." </p><p>"I vill talk to the nurse." Bloodhound gets up and leaves as Elliott scoots closer to me.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for everything, it was a re-rid...stupid fight. I was just worried about you." I shake my head before resting it on his shoulder.</p><p>"You vere right elskan...and I meant it vhen I said I love you. I didn't just say it because of the situation." He leans in and I turn my head quickly while covering my mouth. Bloodhound happens to come in at the same time and tilts their head curiously.</p><p>"I need to get cleaned up before I can show you any affection." He chuckles as Bloth walks over with a nurse in tow.</p><p>"We really should keep you another day to monitor your vitals Miskunn." </p><p>"Not happening, unhook me please! I can't lay here another day." I plead with her, she looks between the other two and nods. </p><p>"You shouldn't be left alone at all until we're sure there are no adverse effects from the equipment." I sigh in relief as she begins to remove the IVs, Elliott helps me up while Bloodhound opens a small bag (which I hadn't seen up until this point). They pull out an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, neither item of clothing is from my wardrobe. I decide it's better not to dwell on it and shed the gown, both of them look away and I can't help but laugh as I grab the clothes from Bloodhound's extended hand. Before long I'm changed and we're making our way to the lobby. Crypto is on the couch and immediately beckons me over to his holo screen. I keep a firm grasp on Bloodhound's arm as I wobble over to him, it feels like both of my legs are numb and I know for a fact I must look ridiculous...but that's beside the point.</p><p>"They are relocating us back to Solace. They think a change in scenery will help...erase this incident." He pulls up a map of Kings Canyon and some coordinates I can't decipher.</p><p>"I can't leave Talos. I von't." I cannot fathom leaving the only home I've ever known behind. Not only that but how can I particiapte in a game when my life was in danger because of it? I understand there are risks associated with being a legend but I was assured I would not be in any real danger when it was all said and done. </p><p>"You don't have a choice Heilari." I almost jump out of my skin when an unfamiliar person joins the conversation. We all turn our attention towards them, it takes me a few moments to realize it's Blisk.</p><p>If you speak of the devil, he shall appear....</p><p>"All the legends are being moved, end of discussion. You do have a contract you know." I bite my lip to refrain from saying anything I might regret. Bloodhound and Elliott stand beside me protectively as Crypto turns the screen off. We all cautiously make our way around him and out the door. Elliott drives us back to the apartments in complete silence. When we get into the lobby Crypto thanks him and we go our separate way, I'm still wedged between the two as we make our way to Elliott's apartment. </p><p>I don't hesitate to shed the clothes once the door is locked. I'm able to walk on my own safely as I rush to his bathroom, the shower head squeals as the water begins to pour out. I get under and sigh in relief as Bloodhound joins me. I lean comfortably against them and enjoy the warmth of the water as I wash myself. They help keep me steady and even give me a few well placed kisses on my shoulder and neck.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay..."  I turn in their arms and squeeze them.</p><p>"I owe the Gods many prayers for it. I love you..."</p><p>"I love you too Miskunn."</p><p>"First thing tomorrow ve must come up vith a plan." Elliott happens to walk in right as I turn the water off. He hands me a towel and smiles mischieviously.</p><p>"Tommorrow for sure, but tonight...tonight we celebrate!"</p><p>"I vouldn't bother dressing, elskan. He has that look in his eyes..." Bloodhound laughs and walks past the both of us.</p><p>"Tonight I'm all yours, beloved."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning elskurnar mínar." I stretch out and roll on top of Elliott. We're both still naked from last nights 'celebratory activities'. He lazily stares up at me as Bloodhound stirs beside us. </p><p>"What time is it?" I shrug as he reaches his hands up to grope my chest. I bite my lip to supress a moan as Bloodhound sits up. They are in a plain t-shirt and sweat pants as they step out of the bed to watch the scene unfold before them.</p><p>A loud (and I mean loud) knock interrupts us from going any further. I scramble out of the bed and blush a deep shade of red as I look through his drawers for something to wear. I decide on the tightest pair of jeans I can find (which are still too big) and a t-shirt with Elliott laying on his side. 'Bamboozled' is written across the top above his picture. He nods in approval before getting up to get dressed himself, I follow Bloodhound out into the living room as there's another knock on the door. They open it cautiously after pulling their mask on, Crypto doesn't hesitate to push past them into the living room with Renee and Ajay close behind him. </p><p>"Lock it and turn off all your phones." We do as we're told as Elliott walks in with a confused expression on his face. "Just do it, old man." </p><p>"H-hey I'm not old." Crypto shrugs and beckons us to the sit around him.</p><p>"So I've been thinking, the best way to get answers is to search the directors' office. We need a distraction so I can get my drone in." </p><p>"What do men love the most?" Ajay asks but it's clear from the tone of her voice she has an answer prepared.</p><p>"Booze and boobs my friend."</p><p>"I was gonna say women, but yes. We need to send someone in to 'woo' him." Renee and Ajay turn their attention towards me and I nervously shuffle my feet.</p><p>"No. She does not need to be put in anymore danger."</p><p>"Hound, this is all dangerous. I do agree with you though." Ajay and Renee share a look as Crypto sighs.</p><p>"I can portal her out at anytime." </p><p>"Why don't you do it?" Ajay gestures towards me and smiles.</p><p>"I saw her in that black dress. She could make a dead man blush looking like that." I look at my feet as my face heats up. I hesitate but nod in agreement to do it.</p><p>"I vill get dressed then. Vould you accompany me to my apartment to help get me ready?" Both girls nod as Elliott and Bloodhound face each other momentarily. Elliott sighs and pulls me close.</p><p>"I will make sure he's in the office and set the drone up, give me two hours." Crypto adds. I link my arms with Ajay and Renee before starting the trek to my apartment.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>I'm in the same black dress with the ruffle- hem and the one off-the-shoulder sleeve. I have a similar pair of black heels and a flashy necklace (courtesy of Ajay) to top the outfit off. My hair is curled and my bangs are pulled off my eyes, they seem to think my eyes will draw him in. I go along with it and make my way to the elevator as Renee and Ajay join the others back at the apartment. I have no way to contact them but I know they'll be able to keep a close eye on me with the drone. </p><p>It takes a minute before I arrive at the apex building and make my way to the top floor. I can't deny my nerves are fried as I gently knock on the large oak door and wait. I shift from foot to foot and calm my breathing as the door swings open. A guard holds it open as I step into the office, Blisk smiles and offers me a seat. I politely smile and sit. </p><p>"What can I do for you today Heilari?"</p><p>"Miskunn is fine. I vanted to talk to you about the accident." He grunts and leans forward.</p><p>"Miskunn is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."</p><p>"Oh thank-"</p><p>"Beautiful women, such as yourself, should not worry about these thing." I try to stay calm but I can feel my anger rising.</p><p>"My friends and I vere in danger, I must concern myself vith it." </p><p>"I'm handling it, Miskunn." The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. He stands up and walks around to the back of my chair. I tense up as his hands squeeze my shoulders.</p><p>"If you vere really 'handling' it you vouldn't have closed the investigation." I stand up but he shoves me back down.</p><p>"It would be a shame if something had happened to you and your child. And what about poor 'Mamma' or 'Einar'?Where are they now?" I grit my teeth and stand up to face him.</p><p>"H-how?" </p><p>"I know everything Miskunn. I like to be 'in the loop' about the people I surround myself with." I raise my hand and slap him across the face.</p><p>"Do not talk about my family again you-" He grabs my hand and pushes me against the desk. </p><p>"I could protect you from yourself...from these games and the dangerous people that naturally lurk around them. Marry me and I can offer you whatever you want." I scoff and shake my head.</p><p>"I have everything I vant, except for answers. My child and I are taken care of."</p><p>"Then I guess this meeting is over. You should watch your back, you never know what's going to come next." He lets me go and rests a hand on my stomach. I slap his hand away as he gives me a rather disturbing smile. The guard from earlier escorts me out of the room. As soon as I'm out a portal opens up and Renee guides me through. We're back at the apartment in a matter of seconds, I let out a long breath and shakily hold onto Bloodhound. </p><p>"I can't believe he threatened you like that!" Elliott paces around the room and Crypto clears his throat.</p><p>"Something about that wasn't right. Blisk was neva like that before." Ajay adds and Renee hums in agreement.</p><p>"I have to go home. I need to check on my family." Renee rests a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiles.</p><p>"He couldn't possibly know where they are." I give her a look that I hope portrays how uncertain I'm feeling. </p><p>"According to his emails...we leave in a week. Will that be enough time for you?" Crypto asks before adding, "I found some encrypted emails too, it will take me some time to get through them so you should tie any loose ends before we leave." </p><p>"Of course, I vill pack now."</p><p>"You know we're coming with you, right?" I shake my head nervously.</p><p>"Look if he knows about your family then he certainly knows about us. I'm not going to let you do this alone." I tear up and smile at everyone in the room. I'm so grateful to be surrounded by such kind-hearted people. </p><p>"We'll get going so you can do what yah gotta do. We'll see yah soon." Ajay nods at me as Renee and Crypto follow her out. Elliott and Bloodhound look at each other and nod before gathering up some of their belongings. Elliott escorts me to my room to gather up what I can before we start the arduous journey to the cabin.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>We decide to drive as far into the wilderness as we can before all of the dirt roads dissappear. The cabin is probably about 100 miles out from Bloodhound's village, we were able to get maybe 60 miles done on the road. Elliott parks between a few trees and uses a tarp to conceal the car after we take our bags out. I throw a lightweight backpack on (it's the only thing they even let me touch) and point in the direction we need to go. </p><p>We walk for another 10 miles until the sun starts to set. I teach Elliott how to set up a small camp as Bloodhound hunts for our dinner. They come back after successfully killing two rabbits and immediately sit down the clean them up. Elliott stares at the fur of the rabbit in disgust and I can't help but laugh at his sour face.</p><p>"If you stare hard enough it might run avay." He laughs obnoxiously (which lets me know he's embarrassed-but it's cute!) and beckons me over. Bloodhound joins us as the rabbit is roasting on a makeshift fire pit.</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to go back like this..." Elliott's voice is quiet and unusually serious.</p><p>"It is as the God's vill it. As long as I get to be vith you both I vill be content." I turn and caress his cheek, "Don't be afraid of vhat is to come. Ve vill face this together." </p><p>"I-I'm not afraid of anything. Just...Just worried about my mom. She loves it here..." We sit in silence as the sky fades from a vibrant yellow to a dull pink. Night follows quickly and we all lay together in the tent after a delicious meal. </p><p>"I promise to protect you. I couldn't do it the first time but now, I svear by my honor I vill keep you three safe." I kiss their cheek and tiredly lay my head back down.</p><p>"I love you Blóðhundr." </p><p>"Hey I need some love too!" Elliott whines and I grab his hand.</p><p>"I love you too, trickster. Goodnight..." I yawn and close my eyes without a second thought.</p><p>I'm not sure what I'll find or what I'm looking for, but there will be hell to pay if that monster did anything to my home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Memories and Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we almost there?" Elliott whines, for the millionth time today, as we walk up a small incline. I recognize the familiar clearing in the trees at the top of the small hill and run up quickly. The two-story cabin looks untouched aside from a singular lamp lit up near one of the downstairs windows. Bloodhound and Elliott finally make it up and stare in awe at the sizable home. A tense silence follows as I walk up to the porch to drop my bag. Once everything is set down I beckon them to follow me around the back. There are two flat stones engraved with a name on each, one for Einar and one for Mamma. A pair of whittled ravens rest neatly tucked into the ground in-between the headstones. 'Just like I remember...' I slowly approach, Bloodhound is close behind me but Elliott keeps himself distant from the two of us. </p><p>Once I'm sure neither grave has been tampered with I fall to my knees and pat the spot beside me. Bloodhound joins me post haste.</p><p>"Mamma... I miss you so much. I vish you vere here vith me. This," I intertwine my hand with Bloodhound's hand and smile sadly, "is Blóðhundr. You vould love them Mamma...Doesn't Einar look just like them?" They quickly remove the mask from their face and set it aside carefully. I gently caress their cheek with my free hand before leaning against them. I can feel a few tears sliding down my cheeks before I switch my attention to the other marked grave.</p><p>"My son...vhat I vouldn't give to hold you in my arms again..." My lip quivers as I try to hold back a fresh wave of tears. I cling to Bloodhound and attempt some breathing exercises to calm myself down.</p><p>"Sonur minn..." They remove a glove from one hand and gently place it over the short blades of grass in front of the stone. I check back to see Elliott leaning akwardly against the house.</p><p>"Come here Elliott. Sit beside me." He nods and does so without making a sound. "I bring news my loves, both good and bad." </p><p>"I'm the best looking bad news though." I giggle quietly and shake my head. Even at times like this his sense of humor can lighten the mood.</p><p>"I am in love Mamma and after all this time..." I take a shaky breath, my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. "I am vith child, Einar is going to be a big brother." There's a hint of sadness and excitement in my voice. </p><p>I abruptly stand up and walk away before my emotions can run rampant again. I'm so tired of crying...</p><p>Bloodhound and Elliott linger for awhile longer, I patiently wait as I can hear them talking quietly together. A few minutes pass by before someone approaches from somewhere in the forest. I nervously shift from foot to foot as Bloodhound and Elliott stand protectively in front of me. </p><p>"Miskunn?" I push them aside and step forward when I recognize the voice.</p><p>"Mother?" She's standing just about ten feet in front of me, my eyes widen in surprise as I take a step towards her. The surprise turns to disbelief before being diminished into a blind rage. I quickly step forward again and hold her by the throat without applying pressure. Bloodhound and Elliott don't move or make a sound as they watch the scene unfold before them.</p><p>She looks just like I remembered, her shoulder length dirty blonde hair is covered in specks of dirt and perhaps a little blood. Her green eyes look just as tired as before, but there's a glint of mischief in them. Or perhaps it's anger to rival my own... She holds onto my wrists and narrows her eyes at me.</p><p>"Vhy?" My voice cracks but I try to remain composed. "Tell me vhy you are here! NOW!" I raise my voice and squeeze hard enough to make her gasp before pulling away entirely. I cradle my hand as if touching her lit it on fire.</p><p>"Your...caretaker? Um, Lagertha...she sent me a letter. I come here everyday, I've been vaiting to see you again my child." She pulls out a slip of paper from a small pocket in her dull gray apron dress.</p><p>"Go. I do not vish to see you..." I turn around after taking the paper and stare straight ahead to avoid Bloodhound's gaze. </p><p>"A voman came to our village. She did not say who she vas but she vas looking for you and Blóðhundr." I stiffen and grab onto Elliott's arm to steady myself.</p><p>"Vhat did she look like?" Bloodhound moves closer to her and threateningly unsheaths their knife.</p><p>"She didn't belong to any village I've been to. Tan skin, red nails and long brown hair braided back...She didn't stay long after ve told her ve hadn't seen you in years. I didn't tell her about that." She points to the letter.</p><p>"Blisk is looking for dirt on us. Proabably sent out some lackeys... He better back the hell off!" Elliott pulls me against his chest and subconsciously starts playing with my hair. Everything is quiet until my mom steps forward and gestures towards the graves.</p><p>"She wrote to me about your... son." She chokes up and I bite my lip nervously. "I am sorry-"</p><p>"Oh okay, it's fine. You're sorry. SORRY!" I rip myself away from Elliott and stand face to face with her once again. "You can keep your apology to yourself. Einar is dead because I vas alone in the vilderness at eight months pregnant. YOU ARE THE REASON HE IS DEAD! Now go...before I do something ve'll both regret." I ball my hand into a fist and start shaking from anger. I ignore her sniffling as I make my way to the house.</p><p>"Babe please, you need to stay calm for the baby." I grab Elliott's arm as I walk by and pull him along. I decide to let Bloodhound deal with her from here. </p><p>As soon as I'm inside I sit on the couch and scream into a throw pillow before breaking down. Elliott sits beside me as I sob uncontrollably, he immediately pulls me into his lap as Bloodhound enters the cabin. I curl into a ball and whimper. I feel pathetic. After all this time I still can't accept what happened. It feels like it's eating me alive and seeing her again only makes the pain worse.</p><p>"Elska..." I stare up at Bloodhound with bloodshot eyes and notice another piece of paper in their hands. I take it and scan it over a few times (more like a few dozen). </p><p>'Miskunn,</p><p>I'll see you soon. Thanks for letting me borrow your cabin for a few days beautiful...By the way, I'm sorry about Einar and Lagertha. Please be careful, it would be a shame if we had to add to the family cemetary.</p><p>Love,</p><p>xoxo'</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." I hold my head in my hands as I feel lightheaded. The stress and anxiety of everything is beginning to be too much. Before I can dwell on it my vision begins to blurr. I come to the realization that I'm about to pass out so I use my remaining strength to lean forward onto Elliott and warn him.</p><p>"Don't let me fall." </p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>"Fjandinn..." I groan and attempt to roll onto my side.</p><p>"How are you beautiful?" Elliott is sitting on the edge of the bed and holding a glass of water. "Don't get up princess, you need to relax. Bloodhound went to go kill our dinner." He chuckles and offers the water to me, I drink it greedily before laying back. I rest my hands on my stomach and sigh.</p><p>"You know we won't let anything happen right? Bloodhound will literally kill anybody to keep you both safe. I would too but I can't afford to leave my mom alone..."</p><p>"I know, okay? You don't have to prove anything to me." I smile at him as he adds his hand on top of mine.</p><p>"You should read the note your Mom sent. I couldn't but Bloodhound did, they think it might make you smile." </p><p>"Can I see it?" He nods and rummages through the nightstand. I take it from his hand and smile nervously. </p><p>'Miskunn's Mother (I know your name but you have not earned my respect),</p><p>I don't understand how you could abandon your daughter when she needed you the most. She is the most wonderful woman I've had the pleasure to meet, granted the circumstances were unconventional. It only took me a few hours to realize she was a god-send to me, while I did save her life she renewed mine. Being able to teach her how to heal and pray to Eir is a blessing. You should know that she lost the child after being attacked by prowlers...I've never had to witness such heartbreak and I pray I never have to again. Still, it fills me with pride to know I could help her bounce back from such a tragedy but I cannot replace you. It is obvious she misses you and I wish I could heal the wounds inflicted upon her heart. I hope once you've read this you will reconsider your choices and find her again, she deserves an apology at the very least (I know she won't take it well though but that's my Miskunn).</p><p>Lagertha'</p><p>"Oh Elliott..." I smile sadly and fold the paper up carefully. "Ve need a plan, they aren't going to threaten me and expect me to lay down and take it. I have to be strong for Mamma." </p><p>"We'll figure it out. For now just enjoy some time here before we have to go back, we'll bring the note for Cypto to look over. Maybe he can find finger prints or something." I can hear a door opening and shortly after I can hear Bloodhound's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.</p><p>"Dinner is ready to be cooked, vould you like to help?" Bloodhound steps into the doorway, their uniform is coated with fresh blood. I try to ignore the fact that it's dripping onto the hard wood floors but something about the quiet 'splish' of it hitting the floor drives me crazy. I bite my lip as I make my way in front of them. I hesitantly rest my hand on a particularly large blood splatter and shudder before retracting it. </p><p>It brings me back to when we were teenagers. They walked into the village triumphantly while holding the head of the flyer in one hand and their axe in the other. I think that was the first time in my life I've ever been turned on (although I didn't realize it at the time). Seeing them like this again coupled with the pregnancy hormones makes my body react positively. I drag my finger through the blood and use it to draw a few lines on Bloodhound's cheek. </p><p>This could be the perfect distraction from everything right now...</p><p>"What the-?" I quickly shush Elliott and repeat the motion on their other cheek, they smirk knowingly at me. I growl and push them towards the bed where Elliott is still sitting with his eyebrows raised. I straddle them as soon as they hit the bed and kiss their cheek. When the blood is smeared on my lips I press a hard kiss to their lips and moan.</p><p>"Not gonna lie this is a bit...weird for my taste." I spare a glance at Elliott and smirk as I pull my shirt off.</p><p>"I'm not sure vhat it is..." I nuzzle their neck and inhale their scent. It's a combination of blood and an earthly smell, something similar to assorted foliage and wildflowers. "Something about the hunt gets me, maybe I am just strange."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong I like what I see but maybe I'll just sit this one out. Hound can help me out later." I chuckle as I stand up and discard the rest of my clothing. </p><p>"Can I take control?" Bloodhound nods and scoots up to the middle of the bed. I crawl on top of them and carefully pull their member out without removing their pants. After kissing the tip I slide the whole length in my mouth which earns me a low growl from Bloodhound, I can also hear Elliott mumble something under his breath. I teasingly slide my tongue around it a few times before pulling away with a wet 'pop'. I sit up and position myself over them. I narrow my eyes and accidently draw blood by biting my lip too hard as I scan over their bloodied uniform again. </p><p>"Fuck..." I remove their gloves and toss them aside before sliding down onto them. They immediately reach up and grope my chest, I mewl and whine as they tease my nipples. I can feel a few beads of sweat on my forehead as I ride their cock. The warmth coils in my stomach as I near my orgasm, I quickly grab their hand and force them to wrap it around my throat. Bloodhound is careful not to put any pressure on it as I throw my head back and cry out. My body starts shuddering.</p><p>"Blóðhundr! Oh Gods..." I slump forward feeling completely drained but Bloodhound 'tsks' at me. They carefully switch our positions so that I'm laying flat on my back with my legs spread apart. Elliott leaves the room after Bloodhound shoots him a look, I brush it off as they readjust themself at my entrance. They quickly slam inside and I yelp in surprise. Their thrusts are deep and hard which only ends up pushing me further up the bed. It isn't long before they are growling and groaning while relentlessly keeping up their fast pace. I find myself writhing in pleasure as I orgasm again, it seems to send them right over the edge.</p><p>"That is alvays good stress relief." I smirk and Bloodhound nods in agreement before laying beside me.</p><p>"Elliott and I vill try to handle everything Miskunn, you know the stress is not good for the barn (child)." I stretch out and yawn. </p><p>"I know it's just hard...I can't vait for this to be over so ve can start the next chapter in our lives." They hum in agreement and stand up. </p><p>"I vill clean myself off, get some rest beloved. Ve vill save you food for you vhen you vake up again." </p><p>"Thanks..." I trail off and lay on my side as I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>Bloodhound and Elliott are cuddled up beside me as I groggily sit up in bed. I pick up Elliott's phone from the nightstand to check the time, it's only 4:42 in the morning. Without waking them up I carefully get out of bed and tiptoe out of the room. Something draws me back outside so I quickly pull an outfit together from Mamma's closet before making my way to the porch. The air is cool and the chirping of the crickets along with the hooting of a few owls puts me at ease.</p><p>I'm finally feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time as I decide to go back to Mamma and Einar's graves.</p><p>"I hate this. Vhy does everything feel so messed up after all I've been through? I made my way back to Blóðhundr and ended up falling in love vith Elliott. I mean, of course I still love them. Is it normal to love two people?" I let the silence linger for a few moments before continuing.</p><p>"I vouldn't mind another speech about how proud you are of me right now. You alvays knew vhat I needed to hear...I love you so much Mamma. I miss you so much, both of you." A twig snaps somewhere in the vast darkness surrounding the cabin. </p><p>'Probably just a rabbit...' Another snap makes me stand up nervously. I defensively hold my hands up as I direct my attention to the direction the noise came from before backing away slowly. I'm trying to keep my wits about me as I turn to run back to the house. </p><p>I take one step before I'm pulled back by someone or something. I fall on my ass gracelessly and try to yell out but a gloved hand covers my mouth. The persons features are indistinguishable in the darkness but I instantly recognize her voice.</p><p>"You should know better than to let your guard down. Just hush up and sleep darling, I promise you and your child are safe vith me..." </p><p>In a final desperate attempt to escape I flail my arms up to hit her in the face and bite her hand. She immediately pins me down and covers my face with a cloth. I feel weak and dizzy as I wiggle around underneath her. My attempts to escape are futile as my vision fades to black.</p><p>Once again I've willingly put myself in danger. I just pray to the Gods for our safety.</p><p>'Please forgive me my loves...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Search is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Bloodhound's POV*</p><p>"Goodmorning gorgeous." I open my eyes and come face-to-face with Elliott, a smirk is present on his face.</p><p>"Goodmorning elskan...vhere's Miskunn?" He shrugs.</p><p>"I dunno, she must have gotten up early. She's probably downstairs eating." I frown and sit up, the fear rising within me is nagging at my brain to make sure you're okay. Perhaps it has always been this way, I always thought I would never see you again but now that you're mine the fear of losing you is ten times worse (especially after what just happened). </p><p>"Perhaps." I don't wait for his response as I make my way towards the staircase. The silence is defeaning as I try to listen for any indication of your presence. My ever-present fear snakes its way around my heart and squeezes it tight, I have to remind myself to breath.</p><p>'Somethings not right...'</p><p>As soon as I enter the kitchen I realize there's no trace of you having been here. I quickly walk towards the door and notice it's slightly ajar. Without warning I slam it open and track your footsteps, it leads me right back to the graves. It doesn't take long for Elliott to follow me out, I turn to him and point to the ground.</p><p>"There are signs of a struggle here but the footsteps dissappear. It looks like they vere going the vay ve came in..." Elliott shakes his head and gestures towards the house.</p><p>"Let's clean up and take whatever is important before heading out. We have to try looking for her...do you think they left a note again?" </p><p>"I doubt it." He gently grabs my hand while caressing my cheek.</p><p>"If it has to do with Blisk I don't think they'll hurt her. We have to trust that she's okay and do everything we can until we find her." I nod and go back to the house. Our camping gear is still neatly resting against the railing on the porch but I don't bother picking it up yet.</p><p>"I'm going to search her room." </p><p>"Okay, I'll see is there's anything for us to eat." I hardly hear what he's saying as I run up the stairs to your room. I respectfully fix the sheets on your bed before rummaging around in the closet. All I find is clothes with a few scattered board games collecting dust on the floor. I check the top shelf, it looks empty but I happen upon a journal. Curiosity gets the best of me as I open it up and skim through the pages, a picture falls out and lands at my feet. </p><p>It's a candid picture of you preparing some tea with a few words scribbled on the back. 'My Miskunn, my lovely daughter', I can only assume Lagertha took this picture of you. I carefully stow is away in a draw-string bag I found on the floor. If everything goes as planned I'll collect as much as I can that might have sentimental value to you and save it for the next time we meet. After going through a few more drawers and your nightstand I find a few more pictures to add to the bag. Once I'm done I decide to check out what I assume is Lagertha's room, I'm careful not to leave anything out of place.</p><p>I'm stunned to find a letter addressed to me, it never got sent but it has a stamp and the address of the apex legends headquarters. With a little hesitation I open it and read through it multiple times.</p><p>'Blóðhundr,</p><p>You were much too young when I first met you, it was right after the accident. I helped Artur gather what he would need to take take care of a child and offered lots of advice. I even swung by a few times to check on you, you were always excited to see me. I have not told Miskunn I know you, maybe she would think less of me if I did. Or maybe I'm scared she'll stop her rants, everytime she talks about you her eyes light up and her smile could outshine the sun. My Miskunn loves you so much, as do I child. </p><p>I'm sick now and much too old to travel to see you but I've kept track of you in these Apex games. You truly are a hunter sent from the Gods. I wish I could see you again and reunite you with Miskunn. I never brought her to you because she wasn't ready but I think it's time. The loss of your son weighs heavy on her, it broke my heart to watch her wither away into (almost) nothing. Luckily I brought her back and with this letter I am offering you her hand, she is ready to be your devoted wife. </p><p>I hope you would consider growing your family together.</p><p>With love and high regards,</p><p>Lagertha'</p><p>There is another picture inside, it's my uncle Artur and I with a younger Lagertha beside me. I stare in disbelief.</p><p>"C'mon Hound, we should get going." I'm startled as I hide the letter. I still need time to process this. </p><p>Can I marry you with Elliott involved? </p><p>What am I thinking...we need to find you first, your safety and well-being is my first priority.</p><p>"Okay. I am ready." I hold his cheeks and press a soft kiss to his lips. He seems surprised but doesn't hesitate to return it.</p><p>When I pull away I put my mask on and get everything together. Elliott grabs most of the bags so I can crouch and try to see if I can find any clues on where you could have gone. We walk in complete silence until the sun goes down, I begrudgingly stop and set up camp for the night. I haven't found any concrete evidence of your whereabouts. I don't realize I'm growling and breathing angrily as I assemble the tent.</p><p>'PING'</p><p>I look up at Ellliott questoningly. He pulls out his phone and shows me the message from Crypto.</p><p>'Hurry back, we have a problem.'</p><p>"Do you think he knows?" I stare at him for a moment and sigh.</p><p>"He seems to know everything."</p><p>*timeskip to the next day*</p><p>"We're close Elliott. Vould you like to rest for a moment?" I chuckle as he throws himself onto the gorund dramatically. I lovingly push the hair out of his face as he sits up. As a hunter I'm used to long treks through the woods so I feel bad for him.</p><p>"How far exactly?"</p><p>"Maybe ten minutes until ve reach the car." He simply groans and sips from his water bottle.</p><p>I can't stop thinking about you. The picture of you making tea is safely in my pocket, I've been glancing at it constantly to remind myself of what we're working towards. I want to hold you and kiss you again, I'm excited to show you the letter Lagertha planned on sending me. Elliott, on the other hand, has been acting morbid. His sense of humor hasn't made an appearance since you left, it's clear he has not taken this well. I just hope he doesn't blame you, there's no way you would have left without telling us. Right?...</p><p>"Alright I'm ready." </p><p>It's not long before we're in the car again, the radio is full of static as he messes around with the stations. Your voice comes on as clear as day after a moment, it's a replay of some of the audio they got from when you were stuck inside the game. </p><p>'What did they say to yah?'</p><p>'No judgement?'</p><p>'Of course not.'</p><p>'I'm pregnant.' You sound so scared...</p><p>'Whose baby is it?'</p><p>'I-I..I don't know...' The host cuts the audio off with a loud laugh.</p><p>"She doesn't know? Really Miskunn, you're supposed to be a legend and look at all the problems-" I turn it off and huff as I look out the window.</p><p>"They are eating her alive..." Elliott mumbles but I can hear him.</p><p>"She doesn't deserve this." I state, I'm trying not to let my anger get out of control.</p><p>We spend the rest of the ride back in a comfortable silence. At some point I intertwined his free hand with mine and have been mindlessly rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. It really helps keep me calm as I push away all the negative thoughts. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Crypto and Lifeline are waiting outside the apartment building for us. She beckons us over as soon as we step out of the car, I don't bother bringing the gear in as we follow them back to Crypto's apartment. He pulls up a screen and opens up emails sent to and from Blisk to an unknown address. </p><p>"I was able to decrypt everything except where the emails are coming from. The person seems to be helping Blisk carry out whatever his plan is. They are digging up dirt on all of us."</p><p>"Did you find anything about Miskunn?" Elliott sounds hopeful.</p><p>"I suspect she was taken to Solace." Crypto clicks into one of the most recent emails.</p><p>'I want you to take Miskunn when she is alone and vulnerable. It probably won't be hard, the girl is an idiot but we can use her as leverage against Bloodhound. You better keep her safe and take good care of her, there's a facility you can take her to at my island. We can't use her if she's hurt or dead, don't write back until the job is done. </p><p>FYI- The press knows she is pregnant so if they find out we hurt her...well, there will be consequences.'</p><p>"At least we know she's safe..." I can appreciate Lifeline's positive attitude but now isn't the time.</p><p>"Vhy do they need her as leverage against me?"</p><p>"I don't know. We leave in two days for Solace, I'm sure we will find out then. I saw a ship leave earlier this morning, she was probably on it." Crypto closes the screen down.</p><p>"Let's go now." Elliott turns towards the door.</p><p>"No. They would know that we know, these emails may be the only information we have. If they cut off our access then we're back in the dark." </p><p>I growl out in anger and promptly leave.</p><p>I've had enough of these games...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vake up Miskunn..." I groan and turn my head away from the bright lights in the room. It takes a minute for me to remember what happened.</p><p>"Who...? Vhy...?" My voice is hoarse and I still feel exhausted. I dangle my legs off the bed as I attempt to sit up. My body is still too weak to successfully do much at this point though. Someone pushes my legs back onto the bed and helps me readjust my body.</p><p>"Sit still, child." I crack my eyes open and blink rapidly until my eyes adjust. My mother is sitting in a chair beside the bed, her eyes are locked on mine and as a look of 'concern' crosses her face. I narrow my eyes at her before turning away.</p><p>"Looks like the princess is awake. Buenos dias (Good morning)." I divert my attention to the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Braids...red nails...tan skin... but by the grace of the Gods she is the most beautiful woman I've had the displeasure to aquaint myself with.</p><p>"You!" My voice cracks, the anger I'm feeling dissolves into fear as I scan the room.</p><p>"Ah yes, me. Don't worry, beautiful, you're safe with me."</p><p>"Vhy?" I direct the question at my mom, she simply gets up to leave the room.</p><p>"I love your accent Missy." The  stranger smiles at me but there's something about it that makes me uneasy.</p><p>"Don't call me that!" I hiss out angrily, I'm finally able to sit up.</p><p>"Fine. We're in the air right now and all communication with the outside has been disabled. You can choose to be difficult but you're stuck here with me and my associate for the next few months."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"We have a doctor on call, I'll come back to collect you when we've landed." Without another word she swiftly turns towards the door and leaves. I avoid staring at her any longer as I once again scan my surroundings. Beside the bed and chair the room is completely bare, there's no exit aside from the door so I don't bother trying to escape.</p><p>I wonder what Elliott and Bloodhound are doing right now. Are they mad? I just hope they can forgive me...</p><p>I can't begin to understand what this womans intentions are. She hired my biological mother to kidnap me! Why would she do that? Why would my mom go through with it? </p><p>My eyes wander to my stomach, my outfit has been changed into a fluffy (and comfortable) pair of pajamas. I lift my shirt up and cradle my stomach as I lay back down. There's not an ounce of fight left in me right now, all I want is to be held by those I love the most. </p><p>Without warning the lights go off, I close my eyes and attempt to relax. </p><p>'Sleep...'</p><p>'There has to be a way out...right?'</p><p>"Right?" I whisper as I succumb to the darkness.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Come on Miskunn, you must eat." My mom wheels in a cart with assorted dishes displayed neatly on a tray.</p><p>"..." I've been awake for about an hour now but I haven't spoken a single word to anybody.</p><p>"Be mad, it's okay...just eat. For the child..." I begrudgingly pull the tray onto my lap and take a bite of a strawberry. As soon as I swallow it my stomach growls loudly, I give up on trying not to seem desperate. I probably look ravenous but what the hell do I care? It's probably been almost a day since I've had a real meal and now I'm eating for two.</p><p>"I did this for you. They promised to keep you safe and after vhat happened...vell, it's obvious those two cannot protect you." I growl and flip her off before continuing to eat. Bloodhound and Elliott tried so hard to protect me, if I had only listened to them...</p><p>The woman from earlier enters the room, a guy with blue hair follows close behind her. She's carrying a pair of black leggings and a plain oversized t-shirt neatly folded in her arms.</p><p>"Time to change, we're taking you to your new home for the next...well, awhile." She chuckles and tosses the clothes at my feet. I finish up my food and examine the outfit suspiciously. </p><p>"Vhy aren't you hurting me?" My voice is low, I almost think they didn't hear me.</p><p>"Don't concern yourself with it. Now get dressed." I nod and stand up shakily, after grabbing the clothes I gesture for everyone to turn around. When I think I have a bit of privacy I change as quick as I can and approach the woman. My mom sticks close to me as we traverse the winding hallways of the ship. I try to memorize the way we go but everything starts to blend together after awhile. </p><p>A hatch opens at the back of the ship and the light shines into the cargo bay. The woman leads us out in front of a facility I've never seen before. All I do know is we're no longer on Talos. A purple portal, similar to Wraiths, is shooting into the sky in front of me. I gulp nervously as she opens the large sliding doors, there's two sets of stairs leading underground. She leads me off to a side room that has two desks holding the doors closed from the opposite side. The man helps her push the door open enough to step over the debris, my mom holds her hand out to me but I brush it off. I carefully step into the room only to be lead past a glass window into another doorway. This attached room is smaller with another door leading into a different room. </p><p>My mother holds the door open for me, I step into what seems to be an office for a medical practice, there's a desk off in one corner with a computer resting on top of it. I notice there's nothing on the screen but it does seem to have power going to it. There's also a cot surrounded by equipment but the rest of the room is empty. It's not very...inviting. The woman seems to pick up on my hesitation.</p><p>"Your room is through that door, this is just so the doctors can keep an eye on your health while we're...away."</p><p>"Right..." The aforementioned door is slightly ajar, I peek inside and smile. This is definitely more cozy, there's a king size bed with silky red sheets and a plethora of pillows scattered on top. There's also a writing desk with a stack of books resting on top. On the opposite wall is a large dresser with a huge vanity mirror on top. I fully enter the room and go to examine it, the drawers are full of brand new clothes and even some make-up (not that I wear it anyways). There's a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. This room is inviting but I have to remind myself that this place, regardless of how comfortable it may be, is where I'm being held against my will.</p><p>"Better get used to it." The woman winks as the three walk out of the room together. I hear the locking mechanism activate and kick the leg of the bed in frustration.</p><p>'I guess I've got a lot of time to kill now...' </p><p>I approach the desk cautiously and pick up a journal that was hidden behind the books. After pushing the books aside I find a writing utensil (which happens to be a pen) and open to the first page. </p><p>'My loves,</p><p>I don't know where I am or what's going on. Or if you'll ever get the chance to read this....but I'm okay. At least, I think this is safe for now. I'm sorry things have turned out this way, I've been such a burden to you both. I got taken by my mother when I visited my son in the early hours of the morning. I just want you to know no matter what happens, I love you. I love you both more than you can probably imagine...</p><p>I await the day we our reunited...</p><p>Missy &lt;3'</p><p>Maybe keeping track of everything will make the days pass faster...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mirage's POV*</p><p>"Do ve really have to go?" I sigh and nod before grabbing their hand.</p><p>"We have to, you know why. Look I'm not thrilled about this either so don't make it more difficult, Hound." They huff in frustration but grab the rest of their bags and board the dropship with me. We meet up with Crypto and Lifeline but nobody says anything. The atmosphere is tense as the engine comes to life, an intercom blares to life as we all get 'comfortable'.</p><p>"Dropship departing, estimated arrival time to Solace is two hours."</p><p>"They're bringing back Kings Canyon." Crypto informs us but we all pretty much assumed that. Where the hell else would we kill each other for fun?</p><p>"Any other 'news'?" Lifeline asks as Bangalore joins the conversation.</p><p>"We're gonna meet the new legend today, aren't you EXCITED?" Sarcasm. Alright, I can get down with that.</p><p>"We're ecs-ecst...super freaking excited." I pat Bloodhound's shoulder and smirk at her. She throws a glare my way and shakes her head.</p><p>"I don't get why we're leavin'. They never even seriously addressed the equipment malfunction." Lifeline sighs and downcasts her eyes. Poor Ajay...</p><p>"They're hiding something. I'm going to figure out what..." Anita's anger is evident as she scans the room. "Miskunn isn't here..." An awkward silence follows.</p><p>"We don't know what happened..."</p><p>"You lost a PERSON? Jeez Witt, I know you're a numbnuts but I didn't take you as the biggest moron-" I glare at her as Bloodhound interjects.</p><p>"She vas taken, ve don't know who did it." Crypto sighs and goes back to...whatever the hell he does all day.</p><p>"She's fine, i-it's fine...we'll find her." I squeeze their hand reassuringly.</p><p>The rest of the trip commences in complete silence. Once we do arrive and exit the ship we're guided to Skull Town for the opening ceremonies of the new season. The director didn't even give us a chance to put our crap away. I really need to call my mom, I wish I could have brought her with me but she's safer at home. I think...I hope...</p><p>Regardless, I have to keep going. Bloodhound needs me and my mom needs the money for her treatments. This is just the Mirage way, gotta roll with the punches baby. Blisk interrupts my thoughts as he begins to address the camera (because let's be honest nobody is ordinarily allowed in Kings Canyon so this whole 'press conference' is done via the internet-a live stream to be exact).</p><p>"Good evening everybody! I hope you're excited for a new season of the Apex Games." I cheer along with the others, it's kinda mandatory but not really. I can just imagine how embarrassing it would be for him to be met with total silence. He deserves that but I don't need to piss off the guy who signs my checks...</p><p>"After the incident on Worlds Edge we thought a change of pace was in order to help our competitors feel more comfortable. And to address the rumors circulating around, Miskunn will not be participating in this season. This, however, is unrelated to what happened. She was confirmed to be pregnant and did not wish to come back under any circumstances. It's an unfortunate loss of talent but our legends health and safety is our top priority. Now..." I scoff, what a douche bag...</p><p>My demeanor changes entirely as the ground begins to shake beneath us, it begins to crack and part. We all scramble onto whatever rocks are safe, I'm separated from Bloodhound as the divide in the ground gets worse. They end up on a smaller platform as part of the skull is sucked down below into the water. It's utter chaos, there's screaming and the drones are flying around to capture everything that's happening. I run as far away as I can with some of the other legends. </p><p>I can't see Bloodhound anymore but I do hear a strange noise in the distance. I can't really tell what's going on or if anybody is okay. Blisk ushers us away from the destroyed area. I slip around him and make my way to the very edge. I can only see Revenant, he seems to be staring down at somebody.</p><p>"Come to kill me little girl?" Revenant's posture is stiff as he tilts his head down.</p><p>"Some day, but for now..." A shot rings out and he falls down with what remains of the giant skull. The loud 'splash' of the water has everyone turning towards each other. Worried? Nah, it's Revenant...but this chick. Well, she's something else...</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>"Legends, I'd like you to meet the newest competitor," He gestures towards 'Ponytails' and smiles, "Loba Andrade!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? This is some kind of sick joke." Anita slams her hands on the table in frustration. Everyone stares at her, the unease is wriitten across her face as she sits back down.</p><p>Loba. I mean, w-well, she's gorgeous. But she almost KILLED us all and not in the fun 'respawn over-and-over again' way. She's tall... and damn how does someone fight in high-heels? Her make-up is..unique. The red streaks look like a large set of wings surrounding her eyes. Her ponytails are braided back and dyed red, her nails are a matching shade of red. She just seems so...composed for someone who just blew up the Thunderdome and Skull Town.</p><p>Revenant came back too. Nobody knows from where or how but his sour attitude is worse than usual. I think I've seen him body slam every person he came across in the last hour. I can't blame him but...y'know, we all ALMOST DIED. At least he gets to come back regardless...he's a robot!</p><p>I have to focus, I quickly search the crowd for Bloodhound and rush to their side. </p><p>"Are you ready to go?" They nod and take the lead, I follow them away from all the commotion. We wait patiently on the dropship for the others to finish up. By finish up I mean get done listening to Blisk lie through his teeth...</p><p>Anita is the first back on the ship, followed shortly by Ajay and Crypto. The rest of the legends pile in, the only person missing is Revenant. Loba pushes past everyone and clears her throat.</p><p>"If it's okay I'd like to invite you all for a...private meeting. Drinks are included of course, courtesy of our gracious host, Elliott Witt.</p><p>"W-wait I never-"</p><p>"Come on, it's not a big deal. It's just a small get together. I want to spend a little time with you all." She walks over and firmly rests her hand on my shoulder before giving it a small squeeze.</p><p>"Y-yeah...okay." Bloodhound tilts their head at me and pulls me aside. </p><p>"She strikes me as the mischievous type." They whisper, the disapproval is obvious with the tone they use.</p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p>"Do you think she knows something?"</p><p>"Absolutely." I smile at them as we make our way back to the crowd.</p><p>"I think ve should stick together...until ve can get everything figured out." My smile widens and I nod excitedly.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"It's settled then, I'll see you all tonight at the Paradise Lounge at 8 pm..." Loba interrupts before smiling and struts away from us as the dropship approaches the closest city to the island. We get off and settle into our old apartment complex, Bloodhound and I decide to share the same room for the time being. Like the gentleman I am, I carry their bags in and set everything on the floor of the small bedroom. This facility is not as new or welcoming as the one on Talos but that's alright. As long as I have them by my side we'll be alright. </p><p>That is...until we find you.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>As soon as we're all gathered in the room together Loba stands in front of us all.</p><p>"Let's get to it. I'm looking to add a rare and valuable treasure to my collection. And in return? You can make use of my various talents for whatever you desire. Maybe Mirage," She gestures towards me," would like to get better treatment for his mother. And Lifeline, your parents might be able to finally pay for their war crimes. I might even know where a certain someone is Bloodhound, that is, if you're willing to cooperate...and I'm sure you'd like to address your...legal troubles... back on Gaea Doctor. It's okay...we know you're innocent."</p><p>"..." Hound scoots closer to me and clenches their fist but doesn't validate her with a response</p><p>"Excuse me, how did you-?" Caustic looks dumbfounded as Loba cuts him off.</p><p>"It's what I do. And what matters now is what I can do to help you all. But first, I need your help. The main issue is that the treasure is broken into pieces in Kings Canyon. Secondly, it's not in 'our' Kings Canyon...I guess you'd say it's another dimension. One of you has spent some time there and is familiar with the...locals, so to speak."</p><p>"Me! It was me! My friends thought I made it up." How can Pathfinder sound excited about this? Annoying robot...</p><p>"Apparently not, which is why you're our guide Pathfinder. And Wraith will be our way in."</p><p>"Hold up. I never agreed to-"</p><p>"Each of you is important, we'll go in shifts. Wattson and Crypto can help assemble it. The demonio can never know about what we're doing here though."</p><p>"Cause he'd eat us?" I elbow Bloodhound to get them to loosen up, at least a little bit.</p><p>"Because he'd want that life. That power." Wraith, always so serious...</p><p>"Right. Exactly...and then he'd eat us." I laugh and smile at everyone.</p><p>"He can't know." Loba is stoic, she doesn't seem nervous but it's obvious she's not keen on Revenant finding out.</p><p>"Well that'll be hard, seeing as he's the guy we all confide in." Everyone laughs and the tense atmosphere of the room seems to relax, just enough to make this meeting bearable at least.</p><p>"I have a question Miss Andrade. Do you know anything about vhat happened at Worlds Edge?" Bloodhound's tone is deadly serious and almost sounds like they are making an accusation.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"So that's a yes." I stand up and pull them to the door before they can lash out.</p><p>"It was a diversion but we never meant for anyone to get hurt. Sometimes you have to bend the rules of the game to get your desired outcome." She sounds so smug, I wish I could give her a piece of my mind but there's more at stake here than my feelings. I rush Hound out the door and into the crowded bar room, I keep nudging them towards the exit. </p><p>Maybe I can salvage the night...there's always a bright side. Right? Right.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>'My Loves,</p><p>The place was shaking, kind of like an earthquake, today. It was terrifying, I thought for sure the facility was going to collapse. It has only been two days yet it feels like a lifetime. If it is any consolation I am getting plenty of beauty rest and they had a doctor come check up on me. I even got a printed picture of the barn and according to him I'm 12 weeks along! The baby is healthy too, which I'm incredibly grateful for.</p><p>Anyways, short and sweet...</p><p>I miss you both.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Lots of Love,</p><p>Miskunn &lt;3'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mirage's POV*</p><p>"I'm impressed, you made it seem easy." I turn my head away from Loba to conceal my blush.</p><p>"W-well, Hound is a pro at taking out prowlers. Just in case you needed to know that..." Bloodhound hums in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Speaking of Bloodhound...here. I thought this would remind you why you're helping me." She holds out an envelope which Bloodhound takes hesitantly. They pull out a small picture and turn it towards me. It's you, you're not quite smiling but you don't seem distressed either which is a HUGE relief. The background looks like someones bedroom but judging by the bed you're living comfortably. For now...</p><p>"Vhere is she?" Hound growls out.</p><p>"Uh-uh, too soon. It's only been a month, dear. One piece isn't enough to warrant a reward." She laughs and basically frolics away. I can't help but watch her hips sway...</p><p>'Get your head out of the gutter...' </p><p>This month has been nothing but a headache. My mom is getting worse and when I told her you were missing... she didn't take it well. She also knows about the baby now. I haven't told her there's a possibility it isn't mine because I think one heartache is enough for now. Bloodhound is another story, things have been a little tense between us. I can tell they are getting desperate to see you again but they aren't very good at talking about how they feel. I mean, that's okay but when I'm constantly getting yelled at over nothing...</p><p>It's getting old.</p><p>"Elliott! Are you listening?" They gently shake my shoulder and I swat their hand away.</p><p>"N-no I'm sorry." </p><p>"I'm going back to the apartment. Are you going to join me?" I shake my head and sigh.</p><p>"I'm gonna get a drink, I'll be home late."</p><p>"Hmm." I don't respond as I leave the dropship. The bar isn't far from the building so I walk instead of driving, I plan on getting 'white girl wasted' today.</p><p>I enter the bar and scan the room, Loba is sitting on a barstool by herself. 'Fuck it...' With the utmost confidence I send a decoy to stand beside her. It takes a moment before she notices him (me?) and raises her eyebrow. I "swagger" over and lean against the handsome holo-tech version of myself with a grin.</p><p>"Can I help you?" She shrugs and pats the seat to her right. I bow and sit down, the bartender sits a glass with ice in front of me and pours scotch into it. I nod politely and take a swig as Loba's order comes out.</p><p>"The hot wings are pretty good."</p><p>"Of course you would say that, it's your bar." </p><p>"Only the best for my loyal customers." She snickers and leans her elbow on the bar.</p><p>"Loyalty...such a finicky thing. Being tied down, it's not so fun." I hesitate and stare down at my drink. </p><p>"It's not bad, as long as there is love." </p><p>"Love, huh? She was meant to be with them. Stop denying the truth." I swig the rest of the hard liquor and raise my glass. The bartender refills the cup and I down it. I can't help but think there is some truth to what she's saying.</p><p>It doesn't take long before I'm drunk off my ass and giggling with her. I'm Mirage, the trickster...the funny guy. Not the guy who is possibly having a baby with a woman who is missing.</p><p>"What do you say we get out of here and go to my place?" She rubs my arm and bites her lip seductively. My brain is fuzzy and there's a little voice saying 'no, no, no' but I just want to let go. Just for the night...the drama is more than I can handle.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go, babe." I wink as I stand up and offer her my hand.</p><p>*Your POV*</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, please don't-" The blue haired man (I still don't know his name) raises his hand and swiftly smacks me across the face. The bruise on my cheek stings (he gave me this one when I refused to leave my room a few days ago). Right now, though, he's redirecting his anger from a conversation he had with Loba before she stormed out of our little 'bunker'.</p><p>"Shut up." He growls and sighs in frustration. I find an ice pack to rest on my cheek after carefully walking around him. When I realize he's not going to keep going with his 'punishment' I scurry to my room. As soon as I'm inside I lock the door and slide to the floor. This is the third time in the last week he has put his hands on me, which is what actually started the fight. Apparently they are under strict orders not to let anything happen to me...yet somehow I keep ending up with fresh bruises and constant anxiety attacks.</p><p>I'm afraid to keep track of it in my journal but I know I need to expose this behavior and get out of here...somehow. My mom left after the first week, she claimed she would be back to check on me. I don't know if I want to see her but at this point anyone is better than the blue-haired monster. After my nerves calm down I make my way to the desk, it's my favorite place to relax these days. It's like my own safe bubble when I'm writing or reading.</p><p>'My Loves,</p><p>I do not wish to worry you more than I already have. Oh, the trouble I have caused you is neverending...or so it seems. I'm tired of apologizing for it but what's the alternative? When I get out of here I can just run, run, run and never turn back. You wouldn't have to worry but if I know anything it's that me being gone wouldn't stop you both from caring.</p><p>The baby is the only thing keeping me going. My pride is shattered, my heart is broken and my face is bruised. Yes...they promised not to hurt me but this man is a skrímsli (monster).</p><p>I'm scared, Elliott.</p><p>I'm worried, Bloodhound.</p><p>I miss you both...</p><p>With Love,</p><p>Miskunn&lt;3'</p><p>I don't even realize the tears are falling until the paper is stained and the ink from the pen starts to splotch. A hard knock makes me flinch as I wipe at my face. Without hesitation I stand up as quietly as possible and tip-toe to the bed. I lay down and cuddle a pillow as there's another knock.</p><p>"Miskunn...let me in, please?" </p><p>"O-okay." I don't bother covering my face as I open the door for my mom, she notices the bruise and immediately reaches her hand out to caress my cheek. I flinch away from her but when I recover from the anxiety I lean into her touch. I feel delicate and it's been so long since anyone has touched me without the intention of hurting me.</p><p>"Come, sit down." She guides me back to bed, I lay down and slide under the covers before patting the spot beside me.</p><p>"I am so sorry Miskunn, I really thought this would be safer for you." She pets my hair and slips into bed. When she pulls me close I sigh and snuggle up beside her.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I will fix this. I made the mistake of sending you away the first time. Miskunn, I truly regret what happened to your son-"</p><p>"Einar." I interrupt her and offer a small smile.</p><p>"Einar." Her voice cracks as I notice her eyes get glossy, "I'm going to make this right." I nod sleepily, for the first time in a long time I feel safe. It honestly surprises me and I hope she's telling the truth this time.</p><p>"Goodnight..." I mumble as I finally let myself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mirage's POV*</p><p>"Oh fuck...oh no..." Loba stirs beside me in a bed I don't recognize. I know I had too much to drink but seriously? How could I let things get so out of hand so quickly? I nervously lift the blanket up and confirm my suspicions.</p><p>I'm definitely naked right now in the bed of someone my partner loathes. I don't imagine Miskunn would be too fond of her either, given our current situation. But that's beside the point... I don't think I've ever felt such overwhelming guilt like this. Every day of this past month as been a new fight and a struggle for all of us. Hound has been distant and snaps a lot but they would never do this to me. So that just leaves the question plaguing my thoughts: do I tell them or do I try to hide it? </p><p>Loba isn't the kind of girl that enjoys being subtle. She all but said you don't love me last night, was it just her way of getting what she wants? We already got the first piece of the treasure for her, how much more control does she want over us? Over me?</p><p>"Ready to go again?" I'm startled by her sudden movements, in one swift motion she's straddling me and caressing my cheek. I turn away and push her off.</p><p>"There shouldn't have been a first time." I quickly stand up and gather my clothes which are scattered all over the floor.</p><p>"But there was and there will probably be another. Why not indulge in the best life has to offer?" I scoff as I get dressed before standing in her doorway. After one more glance back I leave the room.</p><p>"I have the best, I just hope I still do after all of this..." I run to the nearest stairwell to make my way back to our shared apartment. As soon as I enter Hound looks up from the table. They were reading and eating something...boy, it looks really delicious too.</p><p>"Welcome back elskan, vould you like to eat vith me?" I nod and without another word I sit across from them. They immediately push their chair aside and grab me a plate, I smile appreciatively as they set it down in front of me.</p><p>"How's your head?" </p><p>"It's fine Mom." I regret my sarcastic tone as they narrow their eyes at me.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Hound."</p><p>"Okay." I frown and start poking at the food laid out in front of me.</p><p>"So vhere did you stay last night?" I'm surprised by the straight forward question.</p><p>"W-well, I, uh..I had some stuff to t-take care of." I silently curse my stutter.</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"I-I..I can't...the truth... it's bad, Hound." I bounce my leg (one of my many anxiety ticks), a look of worry passes over their face.</p><p>"You can tell me anything Elliott." I suck in a breath and avoid eye-contact with them.</p><p>"I...I slept with someone." They remain stoic so I can't tell what's going through their head.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It didn't mean anything, I-I swear!"</p><p>"Who?" I visibly tense up and swallow hard.</p><p>"Loba..." They slam their knife into the table as they stand up.</p><p>"I am greatly disappointed Elliott." They don't say anything else as they gather their gear together. As soon as their mask is on they leave. I think I'd much rather have them lash out at me than leave me to stew in my own turmoil.</p><p>They didn't deserve this. You don't deserve this...God, what example am I setting for our child?</p><p>*Your POV*</p><p>Today feels brighter, maybe it's the affection I shared with my mother last night that is putting me in such a good mood. I also have an idea for my mother to get a message to Bloodhound for me, it's quite simple too. The next sonogram I get I'm supposed to find out the sex so I'm going to ask Loba to let us give the picture to Bloodhound (which can be hand delivered by my mom). I'll have her write a message on the back to help them find me, or at least I hope she'll agree to do it. I still haven't brought it up to her.</p><p>Speaking of, there's a soft knock on the door before it swings open. She's carrying a plate full of eggs, bacon and buttered toast. My mouth begins to water at the smell, bacon is my favorite breakfast food. After setting the plate down she sits on the edge of the bed with a smile while gesturing to the food.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" </p><p>"It vas the best sleep I've gotten in awhile...thank you for staying vith me." Her smile widens as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Of course, I love you Miskunn." I glance up at her before continuing to eat. I'm interrupted by a knock on the doorframe as the blue haired man leans against it. I can see Loba peeking over his shoulder with a smug grin on her face.</p><p>"I've got something to show you beautiful." She leisurely strolls past the man and drops her phone at my feet, there's a picture pulled up on it. My eyes go wide as the realization dawns on me: She slept with Elliott. The picture is of a naked and passed out Elliott with Loba's smirking face in the corner with her perfectly manicured finger pointing at him.</p><p>"You tricked him!" I point an accusatory finger at her as my mom rests her hand on my shoulder, "He vould never sleep vith you so villingly!"</p><p>"Oh he would and he did. What makes you think you deserved two lovers? Stick with Bloodhound kid, it was a match made in heaven." She winks after picking her phone up.</p><p>"E-Elliott..." I whimper and lean against my mom. My appetite is gone and my heart is hurting, I pray to the Gods he has an explanation for his actions.</p><p>"You d-didn't go after Blóðhundr?" After rolling her eyes she shakes her head.</p><p>"They are all yours." I twist the ring on my finger that Elliott gave me and frown.</p><p>"Can I be alone...please?" I plead, Loba hums and drags the man out of the room. My mom gives me a quick hug and whispers something encouraging in my ear, I don't hear what she said though. My attention is entirely focused on the ring.</p><p>Oh Elliott, if only I was there with you. I wonder if Bloodhound knows or do I even want them to know? Perhaps I should confide in my mother, she seems willing to support me no matter what but I have trouble trusting her (for obvious reasons). All I know is it hurts... I don't realize the tears are streaming down my face until I'm gasping for air. My sobs are loud and reverberate throughout the room, maybe even the entire facility itself.</p><p>I shakily step out of bed and approach my desk, my journal is laid out and open to a fresh page with the pen resting beside it. I address the page to Elliott only and write one word that covers up over half the page: WHY?</p><p>I slam the journal shut afterwards and toss it across the room. The guy shouts from the other room but I ignore him. </p><p>The blood coursing through my veins is boiling. That is, until I scream at the top of my lungs until I feel deflated. I fall to the floor as my mom rushes in and runs to my side. She cradles me and hums a song from my childhood as I sob.</p><p>Oh Elliott...</p><p>As per usual, everything is getting more and more complicated. All I know is that I still love you, no matter how much pain we cause each other...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay Miskunn, you're officially 20 weeks as of today!" I beam at the doctor and subconsciously begin to rub my stomach.</p><p>"I'm so excited for you Miskunn." My mom adds and holds one of my hands, the doctor gestures for me to lift my shirt up. I do so eagerly, he applies a generous amount of gel and rubs it across my stomach. I shiver as it touches my skin. The doctor chuckles and grabs the handheld device that he uses to show me the baby. Pregnancy has made me much more forgetful than usual because I know for a fact he has told me the name of it on several occassions. It's okay though, I don't dwell on it as the baby's heartbeat starts to play through the monitor.</p><p>'Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum'</p><p>"The heartbeat is strong, that means things are going well. Do you want to know the sex?" I nod vigorously, my mom giggles beside me and squeezes my hand. The doctor moves the device around and directs his full attention to the screen. After a few hums and a smile he tilts the screen towards me and presses a few buttons on the keyboard laid out in front of the monitor. He drags a small phrase consisting of three words across the screen and nods.</p><p>'It's a boy!'</p><p>I choke up as I smile at the screen.</p><p>That is, until one thought plagues my mind. </p><p>Elliott was right.</p><p>"Don't look sad Miskunn. It is a great honor to bear a son." I shake out of my trance and nod.</p><p>"It's not that but thank you." </p><p>"Okay I'm going to clean you up and we'll get these printed." Loba enters the room and smirks.</p><p>"How's it going, beautiful?" I sigh and fight the urge to roll my eyes.</p><p>"May I ask something of you? It vould mean a lot to me..." She contemplates this for a moment before nodding. "I vould like it if my mother could deliver this picture of our child to Blóðhundr." The doctor shows her the picture before handing it over to me.</p><p>"I will deliver it so there's no funny business. I don't like funny business, Missy." She emphasizes my name and I bite my lip. My mom turns towards me and nods as she grabs the picture and hands it over to Loba. After adjusting my pants and sitting up my mother and I walk back to my room together. I spare one glance back as Loba exits the facility with the doctor.</p><p>"Do not vorry Miskunn, I vill make sure they get a message. One vay or another..." I smile and silently beg her to follow through with my eyes. She brushes hair off my forehead and motions towards the bed.</p><p>"Sleep child, vhen you vake up things vill be better." I nod and crawl into bed before turning the tv on. It isn't long before I doze off into a dreamless slumber.</p><p>*Bloodhound's POV*</p><p>This day has not gone so well. Our fellow competitor and kind companion Wattson has sustained injuries from our hunt for the second piece of Loba's treasure. What makes it worse is that there is a game scheduled in a few hours from now, which is rather untimely. Everybody is already in a foul mood so I expect this match to be particularly gruesome.</p><p>On top of this, Elliott has been avoiding me. I understand the reason why but everything feels so...lonely. Again. I thought these days were over after you came back and now I feel a little lost. </p><p>I have a lot of anger to process so maybe keeping my distance is the best approach right now. It is a lot more challenging, especially since I'm being summoned to the dropship early. For what? I have no idea, they usually leave the legends alone before the game begins. I scowl but it's hidden by my mask as I make my way through the building. As soon as I enter the ship my frown deepens and I lock eyes with your mother. </p><p>This is unexpected and delightless on top of the days events.</p><p>"Blóðhundr, you must listen to me." I cross my arms and tilt my head.</p><p>"How did you get here? Vhat did you do this time?" I try not to raise my voice but the anger seeps through my words. She opens her mouth to speak as Loba rounds the corner. She has something wedged between her fingers as she strides over to me. Your mother sends me a worried look as I take the envelope from Loba's hand and pull out its contents.</p><p>It's a black and white picture of the baby.</p><p>"A...boy..." I can't forumlate a complete sentence as I process this information. A small smile graces my features as my eyes on scan the photo over and over again.</p><p>"Congratulations. I'll see you later, Bloodhound. Who knows, maybe we can fight alongside of each other tonight." She winks and leaves the ship while beckoning your mom to follow her. As she walks past me she speaks in a panicked and hushed whisper.</p><p>"Go to the old IMC facility tonight vhere your friend Wraith is from. You need to scan the rooms behind the door blocked by the debris." She hurries out the door to catch up with Loba. I clutch the picture close to my heart and close my eyes. Perhaps tonight is the night I can save you, I just hope I can trust the information she provided me.</p><p>I pace the ship and occassionally glance down at the photo as the other legends start to trickle in. Wraith, Lifeline and Gibratlar enter before Mirage boards the ship.</p><p>"Elliott!" I take a deep breath and point to the other side of the small room. He looks utterly confused as I join him in a 'private' corner. "Hold your hand out." He hesitantly extends his hand forward, I gently place the picture in it.</p><p>When it clicks his eyes widen and he opens his mouth as if he's going to say something. I wait patiently but nothing comes out. I lower my voice when I speak again.</p><p>"I have a lead, ve can find Miskunn. When your squad jumps convince them to go to the old IMC facility." </p><p>"O-okay. I trust you." He squeezes my hand after giving me the picture back. An alarm blares that indicates it's time for us to gather in the drop pod bay for squad assignments. I drag Elliott along and follow the other legends, the room is not very large so it's a bit cramped but the screen is big enough for everyone to see. I scan the board and frown.</p><p>Squad 1: Bloodhound, Caustic and Revenant </p><p>They are the most difficult legends to work with as neither have a team-oriented attitude (especially now with what happened to Wattson). I keep looking and point at the screen after grabbing Elliott's attention.</p><p>Squad 4: Mirage, Wraith and Lifeline</p><p>"Oh this should be easy, they love me!" I chuckle and nod as we move away from each other to line up with our respective squads. I'm on one end of the platform, Revenant is beside me and Caustic is on the opposite side from me. Unfortunately I am not the jumpmaster so I tap my foot anxiously. The dropship moves from the slums to the swamp, I ping the facility for him.</p><p>"Ve should drop there."</p><p>"Ehh..."</p><p>"I know for a fact many squads intend to land there." He seems to contemplate it as Caustic interjects.</p><p>"Landing there would prove beneficial, it's a good place for my traps." As we near it we drop out together and aim for the portal, Elliott's squad flies past us to the buildings outside of the facility. He gives me a thumbs up as he passes by.</p><p>Traveling through the portal leaves me disoriented as I pick up the nearest weapon, which happens to be a mozambique. Caustic throws a few traps out as I push further into the are. The hallway is relatively dark but a few sparks shoot out of broken wires in the barricaded room. Revenant walks beside me as the large sliding doors open and Elliott steps inside with Wraith and Lifeline trailing behind him.</p><p>"Scanning the area..." Five people show up on the scan, two from a room not accessible from here.</p><p>"DON'T SHOOT!" I yell at as Elliott's squad approaches our location. Revenant and Caustic turn to look at me as I kick the door to the barricaded room down.</p><p>"I think I've found her."</p><p>*Your POV*</p><p>"Oh shit, shit, shit! Get over here Miskunn and hide!" I shake my head and push the blue-haired man out of the way. We were just scanned by Bloodhound so I know for a fact they are coming. I get near the door and hear shouting from the other side as the man picks up his phone.</p><p>"LOBA! You need to get over here now! They know..." He whispers the next part and puts his phone away as someone starts to pound on the door.</p><p>"Miskunn!? Are you okay?" I sigh in relief as a few tears sting my eyes.</p><p>"Yes Blóðhundr!" A few kicks to the door and the group of legends trickle inside. Caustic and Revenant seem completely confused as they notice the man. Revenant holds his hand out as a blade against his throat and backs him into the wall. Lifeline and Wraith smile nervously at me as Elliott and Bloodhound step forward.</p><p>"My loves..." I can't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks as I embrace Bloodhound. When I pull away I stare at Elliott awkwardly until Loba enters the room.</p><p>"Your mother did this, didn't she? When I find her-" </p><p>"You vill not do anything, look at Miskunn! You vill not hurt anybody around her again! You promised she vas safe. Elska, who hurt you?" Bloodhound asks as I carefully touch the bruise on my cheek and glance at the blue-haired man. Loba instantly steps between them to keep Bloodhound from doing anything (although she ignores Revenant's threats as if he's not there). Ajay comes over to assess the bruise and frowns.</p><p>"Yah pale too, we need tah get yah outta here." Wraith nods in agreement and pulls me away from the others as things start to get physical. I watch Loba get pushed out of the way by Elliott as Bloodhound walks over to the man. Caustic pulls out a gas grenade and waits patiently for the others to finish up.</p><p>"Hey." I turn my attention to Wraith once we're outside. She smiles warmly and holds my hand. "We're glad you're back."</p><p>"I am too. That man...I don't know who he is but I know he's Loba's associate. He is temperamental."</p><p>"I dun think he'll be a problem. We should-" She's cut off by the announcer's voice.</p><p>"Due to an unforseen circumstance the game is cancelled. Legends, drop your weapons and make your way to the dropship for immediate evacuation of the battlefield. Thank you..." </p><p>"Come on, they will catch up with us." I nod and hold onto Wraith's arm, I feel dizzy after being locked underground for so long and the sun hurts my eyes. </p><p>The dropship is waiting by market for us, by the time I get there I'm huffing and wheezing. It's been awhile since I've moved around this much and, if I'm honest, I'm not entirely used to the extra weight from the baby. Unsurprisingly all of the legends made it here before we did and they all turn their attention to me. I blush and hold my stomach anxiously, Bloodhound pulls me close as we enter the ship. I greet most of the legends, they all seem relatively excited to see me again.</p><p>"Oh elska..." Bloodhound takes a picture out of their pocket and  holds it out. Elliott joins us and takes the picture before I get the chance to.</p><p>"I told you, babe. Witt babies are always boys." He kneels in front of me and reaches towards my stomach. I flinch away without realizing it, he frowns and glances up at me. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-It's nothing." </p><p>"Really? 'Cause this says otherwise..." He holds up my journal, it's opened to the page addressed to him. Bloodhound takes the book and slams it shut.</p><p>"That's not okay, Elliott." Bloodhound scolds him as I hang my head and hope we're not far from our destination.</p><p>"Ve can talk vhen ve are alone." He sighs and nods after kissing my bump. I watch him walk away as I lean on Bloodhound.</p><p>"I've missed you, Blóðhundr. Thank you for finding me."</p><p>"Ve never stopped looking, elskan. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." I smile as they rest a gloved hand on my stomach.</p><p>I can't wait to have the comfort of a home with Bloodhound and Elliott again. I'm sure this time they won't leave my side to make sure I'm always safe and that thought makes my heart flutter with joy.</p><p>But before that can happen I need answers.</p><p>I want to know what Loba is up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Test of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ve have been sharing an apartment since you've been gone." I nod at Bloodhound as they hold the door open, the room is dark and smells of pine and a strong scented cologne (most definitely Elliott's signature scent). Bloodhound walks ahead of me and Elliott follows behind us. I shed all my clothes before Bloodhound turns around and Elliott chuckles.</p><p>"Vhere is the bathroom? I need a proper shower." Bloodhound visibly stiffens and scans my body, I can tell by the 'clink' of the beads on their helmet as their head tilts up and down. Elliott cautiously wraps his arms around my waist, I don't flinch away from his touch this time but lean against his body instead. He takes this as consent to travel his hands further up my body, he stops at my stomach and rubs circles on it.</p><p>"I can't believe you're already this big." I elbow him as the thought of him sleeping with Loba crosses my mind. I squirm and pull myself out of his arms.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry if I offended-" I shake my head and face him, a few tears gather in my eyes.</p><p>"Vhy did you sleep vith her?" Bloodhound offers me a blanket, I nod my head as a thanks and wrap it around my nude body.</p><p>"S-she told you, huh?" I can feel the anger rising within me.</p><p>"VHY VOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I'm seething, my jaw is aching from how hard I'm gritting my teeth.</p><p>"Please, c-calm down-" I fall to my knees rather dramatically and sob into my hands once the anger begins to subside.</p><p>"Am I not enough?" I can hear the respirator tubes from Bloodhound's mask being pulled off as they kneel beside me and wrap their arms around my shoulders.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"I'm not as beautiful as she is, I know that! I can't help it if my breasts are smaller than hers. Is it her ass? I-I'm just...sorry I'm not enough..."</p><p>"Stop, just stop! It has nothing to do with any of that!" I glare at the ground.</p><p>"Prove. it." There's no hiding the lust that presents itself in my voice. My jaw is still closed tight and I stare at him in a way that I hope makes him realize this is a challenge. Bloodhound immediately releases me from their hold but I drag their gloved hands to my chest.</p><p>"Are you serious?" I glare at him.</p><p>"Yes," I hiss out, "I'm angry and hormonal, it's been months since I've gotten off. So either you're going to make it up to me or I'm going to take Blóðhundur to the room and have my vay vith them vithout you there." He doesn't try to hide his surprise. His smile turns into a smirk and without another thought he motions towards the hallway.</p><p>"Let's go then, babe. We'll take care of you." I bite my lip in anticipation and follow him to a rather large bedroom after letting the blanket fall to the ground. There's very little in it besides a king sized bed and a dresser. Bloodhound nudges me in the direction of the bed, I crawl onto it and lean my back against the headboard. They both oogle my body, I fight the urge to cover myself.</p><p>Then we're interrupted... I didn't realize the door was ajar until a certain raven flies through and lands gracefully on top of my belly.</p><p>"Hi Artur, this is bad timing vinur." I scratch under his chin as he settles down to sleep. The second Elliott gets closer his eyes snap open and he caws loudly. Even Bloodhound tries to remove him but they end up getting pecked at too.</p><p>"I don't think he's going anywhere." I sigh and scoot down the bed to lay flat on my back. Artur readjusts himself but still refuses to move away, Bloodhound is able to lay beside me without being nipped at. Elliott, on the other hand, gets verbally assaulted and pecked at incessantly, Artur is not okay with him near me. I can't help but laugh at his big personality although Elliott doesn't seem amused.</p><p>"I'm gonna fight him." I glare at Elliott and shake my head.</p><p>"He means no harm, Elliott." Bloodhound states while resting their arm over my ribs.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah...so what are you gonna do now Missy? I-I mean, I don't think you should stay here." I hum in agreement and look between the two of them.</p><p>"I'm going back to Talos to spend my days taking care of Mamma's cabin. I'll do as she did, heal the injured hunters and guide the wanderers." Bloodhound tries to keep their expression blank but Elliott puts his sadness on full display.</p><p>"We won't be there, y'know, to protect you. Not when the games are here..."</p><p>"I know, but if it makes you feel better I could spend some of my time vith Evelyn." He perks up at his mothers name and nods vigorously.</p><p>"I'd really love that!" He tries to lean forward for a kiss, Artur is fast asleep so he doesn't make a sound but I press my palm against his lips.</p><p>"You have yet to earn my forgiveness. And no, I don't mean just sex. I vant you to prove your commitment to us." He pushes back a few strands of wavy hair out of his eyes and smiles sadly.</p><p>"I-I know..."</p><p>"Rest, elskan. I vill make sure you are provided safe passage to Talos. I vill personally escort you." My eyes flutter closed and I hold my hand out towards Elliott, he gladly takes it as I fall asleep.</p><p>*timeskip*</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elliott asks nervously as the ship departs to Talos.</p><p>"I don't have a choice, it's the safest option for the barn." I gently pat my protruding belly and smile. We're the only three on the ship so we have plenty of privacy and time to say our good-byes.</p><p>"I know you're still upset Missy but is it okay if I...y'know." He motions towards my stomach, I bite my lip and beckon both him and Bloodhound closer. I lift my shirt up as Elliott kneels down in front of me. He rests his forehead against the bump with both of his hands on either side of it. I can tell he's talking but it sounds like incoherent mumbles to me.</p><p>"He can be a rowdy little one, just watch your head." He glances up at me and smiles. Bloodhound stands beside me with their arm over my shoulder, Artur hops off their shoulder and onto mine. I can't help the tears welling up in my eyes, the thought of being alone at the cabin on Talos while Bloodhound and Elliott are on another planet is too much. Not to mention the traumatic experience of being kidnapped. I would consider myself strong but everything is happening too fast. The baby, being stuck in worlds edge, the kidnapping, Elliott cheating and now trying to find a safe place to stay...and I'm afraid of ending up alone. Again...</p><p>"Miskunn, calm down." I don't realize the few tears have turned into a river and I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I'm hyperventilating now too, I just can't seem to catch my breath. On top of that, there's a mild cramping sensation that has me bending over from discomfort. Elliott helps me down to the floor to sit beside him, Bloodhound kneels in front of me and attempts to help me clean my face off.</p><p>"Babe." Elliott brushes my hair back, I lean into his touch and close my eyes.</p><p>"I can't be alone. I don't vant to be alone..vhat if something happens? I'll be alone in the woods vith prowlers and strangers...I refuse to lose this baby, I c-can't." There's a stunned silence following my confession.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should not burden you vith this. I can be strong. I have to be..." I shake my head and attempt to stand up but Bloodhound pushes me into Elliott's lap.</p><p>"You are never a burden, elskan. Our childs well-being and your well-being is important." Bloodhound squeezes me in a hug with Elliott, I can't help but sigh happily from their shared warmth.</p><p>"Hound is right, we can't leave you alone but you're not safe in Kings Canyon...My mom isn't exactly in the right frame of mind to keep you company either...gah!" Elliott's frustration is obvious as he nuzzles his face into my neck. A few well placed kisses leave me sighing with pleasure, I can't help the heat beginning to pool in my lower abdomen.</p><p>"Elliott..." It comes out as a breathy moan. He groans as Bloodhound rests their hand under my chin, they lift my head and gaze into my eyes. I bite my lip and  tremble from excitement, the intensity of their gaze (even with the goggles) is almost too much but my judgement is clouded by lust at the moment. Without realizing it I'm grinding my ass against the prominent bulge in Elliott's pants. Something so perfect just waiting to be set free and tamed at the same time...</p><p>I try to keep thinking straight, there are other pressing matters to focus on at the moment but...nothing... Before I realize it, I have a fist full of Bloodhound's shirt and I'm pulling them close. I kiss every inch of the exposed skin on their face, they aren't wearing their mask but their usual goggles are on.</p><p>"Ve should vait until ve get to Talos." I groan out in frustration but nod in agreement. The best things in life are always worth waiting for, I suppose. Bloodhound helps me up and we all migrate to the room with the couch and screen (that usually broadcasts the game for the legends who've already been eliminated). We sit down together, I can't help but fidget from nervousness. The ride seems to go by incredibly slow but Elliott eventually breaks the tense silence.</p><p>"Maybe we can make this work, we'll switch on and off to stay with you. One of us will stay with you all week and when the game is over we'll switch out, at least until the season ends and we can all be together." I contemplate the idea for awhile.</p><p>"Won't they be upset if you miss games?" He scoffs and waves his hand as if to push the thought away.</p><p>"That asshole conspired to have you kidnapped, I could care less if it hurts his feelings."</p><p>"I agree." </p><p>"Then it's settled, thank you both so much!" I throw my arms around them and pull them close. The pilot announces we're about five minutes out from Talos so I gather up my journal and a small bag of clothes I kept (read: Stole from Loba because they were super comfortable). The landing is slow and steady but I find myself gripping the couch nervously. I'm thankful for the comforting hand on my shoulder as we hit the ground, Elliott keeps me steady as we approach the now open door. We landed in a field not far off from the cabin, Bloodhound grabs my bag from me and Elliott holds my hand as we step off.</p><p>We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach the cabin. I hold the door open for them, everything is intact and untouched aside from a few things moved around. I just assume it's from the last time we were here together so I don't mention it to them.</p><p>"I vill stay this veek Elliott, please behave since I von't be there to keep you in line."  He looks between the two of us and sighs.</p><p>"I don't wanna go..." I throw my arms over his shoulders and lean up for a quick kiss.</p><p>"Ve can always make the pilot vait avhile..." He picks up on what I'm saying and nods towards the stairs. I grab the banister and climb up, by the time I make it to the top I feel out of breath. Elliott tries to suppress a laugh (but fails miserably), I slap his shoulder and point to my bump. For good measure Bloodhound gently pats my stomach as they pass me on their way to the room. I can't help but blush at the cute gesture and it only gets worse when Elliott playfully slaps my ass.</p><p>As soon as I enter the room I take my clothes off deliberately slow. I make sure their attention is on me the entire time, Elliott quickly loses patience and tosses my shirt aside for me. He immediately grabs my breasts and teases my nipples, I moan out as Bloodhound comes up behind me. They hold my waist and guide me towards the bed, they sit down before pulling me onto their lap. Elliott continues to tease my nipples as Bloodhound snakes their hand around and slides their finger inside of me. They both groan quietly, I can feel their erection pressing against my backside before I push their hand away. I stand up and face Bloodhound.</p><p>"You can vatch Elliott, I'll let you know vhen you can take care of yourself. If I'm feeling generous I might help." I smirk at him and crawl onto the bed behind Bloodhound before laying on my back and sprawling out.</p><p>"That's not fair, you've been teasing me all day." He comes around the side of the bed and pouts. Bloodhound kneels in-between my legs and glances over at Elliott before pulling their cock out. They line themself up at my entrance and slowly push inside, I suck in a breath and throw my head back as Elliott whines out.</p><p>"I want to touch you so bad." I look up at Elliott through half-lidded eyes as Bloodhound starts thrusting. They are acting much more careful and controlled than usual.</p><p>"I-I, " I moan out and bite my lip, "F-fuck, c-come here." He leans forward, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. I nip at his bottom lip while slipping my hand up his shirt. I trace over the muscles as I let another moan out, Elliott takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in. When he pulls away I lean up on my elbows and shake my head. Bloodhound stops moving and Elliott tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong babe?"</p><p>"I just realized I can't see over my belly." I can't help but let out a little giggle.</p><p>"You know it's kinda sexy. They say the driving force of attraction is getting someone pregnant but I still can't help myself. God Missy, you're just so beautiful." I blush as Bloodhound pulls out. I whimper at the loss of contact but they silently motion for me to sit up. When I do they switch our positions so I'm straddling them. Elliott climbs onto the bed and kneels behind me while leaning over my shoulder. His hands rest on my waist and he squeezes my hips as I lower myself onto Bloodhound's cock.</p><p>"Elliott is right." They gently caress my thighs as I begin to bounce. Elliott kisses the nap of my neck and trails kisses across my shoulders. His hand snakes around to rub my stomach and the other squeezes my breast. I start panting from exhaustion after a few minutes, the added weight of my bump makes it much harder to keep going but I push through until I reach my first orgasm. My thighs press closed as hard as they can against Bloodhound's clothed but muscular thighs as I ride it out. I fight the urge to slump forward and instead lean back against Elliott's chest.</p><p>"C-can I-?" He whispers in my ear, the husky and lust-filled tone sends a chill down my spine. I muster up the strength to nod, Bloodhound helps lift me up and gets me onto my back. They sit up and move to the connected bathroom to clean themself off as Elliott crawls over my body carefully. His face stops over my bump to place a few butterfly kisses while he lovingly caresses my side. He motions for me to lay on my side, when I do he lays behind me and lifts my leg up before sliding his cock across my slit. I whine out and turn my head as far as I can, he presses our cheeks together and in one fluid motion shoves his cock inside. The intimacy of the moment has my heart pounding in my chest. Bloodhound watches with curiosity before stepping out of the room to let us have our moment.</p><p>"I really love you Miskunn. And Bloodhound too, I'm just so sorry-" I press my pointer finger to his lips and fight back the tears threatening to spill. The sincerity in his voice makes my heart hurt. The last thing I want to think about is his mistake, especially when the moment feels so perfect. I can feel the love radiating from him as he starts to thrust slowly and steadily.</p><p>"I love you too. Please, just enjoy this time vith me..." He moans out and presses his forehead against my shoulder. Our bodies rock together in perfect sync, I fight the urge to throw my head back as one of his finger begins to rub circles on my clit.</p><p>"O-oh Missy, Missy..." He speeds up his thrusts and nuzzles his face into my neck to leave love bites. I cry out in pleasure as my body starts to shake. My walls clench tight around his cock, the friction is almost painful as I'm sent over the edge once again.</p><p>"E-Elliott! Oh f-fuck!"</p><p>"That's good baby, so good! I love when you c-cum for m-m-me." His cock twitches as he stutters. The familiar warmth enters my body and I whine out from the intensity our combined orgasms. He pulls out and I roll onto my back. I watch him sit up beside me and stare intently at my stomach.</p><p>"I-I know you can't control it but I want this baby to be mine." In an untimely manner Bloodhound walks back into the room. They don't say anything as they approach the bed and glare in Elliott's direction. The room is tense until I break the silence.</p><p>"You should go Elliott, I vill see you next veek beloved." He presses a soft kiss to my forehead and pats Bloodhound's shoulder before getting dressed. After one more glance back he walks down the stairs, his footsteps fade into the distance as I smile up at Bloodhound.</p><p>"Let's get cleaned up and eat elskan." They help me off the bed and kneel down in front of me.</p><p>"I pray to the Gods that you are my son." I bite my lip nervously.</p><p>So begins the next struggle in our journey, I just hope we can work this out without hurting one another. Regardless of what happens, I will love my son endlessly. I just hope Bloodhound and Elliott can say the same...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elliott should be here soon, elskan. How are you holding up?" I smile at Bloodhound tiredly and lean on my hand. We're eating breakfast together, at 4 a.m., because I just cannot sleep. I was rolling around so much it woke Hound up, I've apologized a hundred times but they just brush it off.</p><p>"The baby is restless and Artur keeps trying to make a nest in my hair. So I'd say all things considered I'm doing vell, my love." They chuckle and give me a warm smile, I can't help but gaze at them lovingly. They are always worried about everyone else, I doubt they ever take a moment for themself.</p><p>"Miskunn?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I vant the baby to be mine." I'm unsure of how I should respond, I don't want either of them thinking I have a preference. All I'm hoping for is a healthy baby and a happy family (whatever that entails at this point).</p><p>"You and Elliott are...what's the expression? 'Backing me into a vall'? I don't vant you two to fight but I cannot provide the answers you seek either. I-I'm sorry." My voice cracks and my eyes sting with tears, my emotions have been running rampant lately. Some days I feel perfectly content and others I seem to cry over any little inconvenience. It's getting harder to avoid the possibility of a fight between the two as well, so that doesn't help. Not to mention the fact that Elliott's mistake has clearly been weighing heavily on both of our minds this whole week.</p><p>"I love you elskan. You are the mother of this child, vhether or not the child is mine I vill love him just as much as I love you." I hold a hand over my heart and staddle their lap.</p><p>"Promise?" They hum quietly as I lean down to rest our foreheads together. I can feel them brush a few strands of hair behind my ear.</p><p>"As sure as the sun vill rise another day." I cup their cheeks and caress them gently with my thumbs. Much to my delight they lean into the touch while wrapping their arms protectively around my waist.</p><p>"Do you think ve could get more rest-" My phone cuts off my sentence, it cuts through the silence of the house harshly. I am tempted to ignore it but it's the ringtone I use for Elliott so I begrudgingly pick it up and put it on speaker.</p><p>"It is early, beloved." </p><p>"I-I know I'm sorry, I'm just...freaking out." He sounds distressed, I fight the urge to jump up and bounce around nervously.</p><p>"Do you need me to come back?" Bloodhound asks, their tone is as serious as their facial expression. </p><p>"Natalie woke up but Octane is hurt, Hound. He lost his legs, w-well, again I guess...I dunno but he's lost a lot of blood. And get this, Loba is working for Hammond to get this...what's it called?" A shuffle in the background and the sound of a whisper from another voice comes through, "Right, thanks Crypto, a source code. Basically she wants Revenant's head. Since he's a simulacrum his consciousness is his life force kinda? I'm gonna be honest I'm still confused but this treasure, it might not be a treasure at all. Could be weapon or-or...I dunno..." He talks so fast and panicked I almost miss the part about Octane.</p><p>"Should I come? I could provide medical assistance-"</p><p>"No!" Bloodhound and Elliott shout in unison, I grumble under my breath before pursing my lips.</p><p>"I could help Octane."</p><p>"Ajay can handle him but we might need you Hound. We're trying to decide the best course of action given this new information. Renee thinks we should keep searching for the pieces of whatever this thing is." I frown at the phone and bite my lip. While I don't want to keep Bloodhound from helping him I'm still weary about being left alone.</p><p>"I vill come, can you send a ship to collect me?" </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Vhat about me?" I hesitantly look up at Bloodhound, their expression softens significantly as they rest a warm hand on my cheek.</p><p>"We can't leave you alone Missy but I think it's more dangerous than ever for you to be here. We need to keep our baby safe and right now you're the only one who can do that." I slump forward and let my head fall to Bloodhound's shoulder, they simply hold me close and rub my back to comfort me.</p><p>"Let me come, I promise to stay in the medbay. I'll only help Ajay vith Octane, I'll even have a legend escort me everyvhere! Please," my voice cracks and I fight back a fresh wave of tears, "please don't leave me behind." That part comes out as a whisper. Bloodhound runs their hand down my spine, oddly enough I find it calming. Elliott stays quiet but I can hear his light breaths on the other end of the phone. I somehow find the noise lulling me to sleep, I still fight to stay awake though.</p><p>"Rest elskan, I vill make sure you are avake vhen the ship arrives." </p><p>"Thank you, beloved..." I give in and let my eyes flutter shut, the quiet humming of Bloodhound is all that I hear as I fall asleep.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Missy, it's time to wake up cutie." I groan and rub the sleep from my eyes before pressing my hands against the mattress I'm laying on. Wait... mattress?</p><p>"I'm sorry." I manage to squeak out as I look between Bloodhound and Elliott. "I am very heavy, maybe you shouldn't try to carry me like that." Elliott rolls his eyes while smiling.</p><p>"Not that heavy, but that's beside the point. Get dressed, we're going back to the Canyon."</p><p>"Ah okay, give me a hand." Elliott helps me off the bed and I trot (read:waddle) to my closet. I decide on a knee-length off-the-shoulder dress and a comfortable pair of boots that reach right below my knees. The dress accentuates my curves nicely, I really only chose it because the material is plush and thin though. I tend to get hot flashes if I move around too much in my current state.</p><p>"Drop dead grog-ger.." he pauses to take a deep breath, "Gorgeous." I twirl around and curtsy as a joke to hide my embarrassment. Even after all this time of Elliott complimenting me...I still react like a school girl.</p><p>"Right, now let's make haste. Our felagi fighters need us." I nod and follow them out the door. The walk to the ship is comfortably silent, Elliott makes a point to keep one arm on me at all times. It's quite endearing. Once we make it to the ship Elliott guides me to the couch and gestures for me to sit. I do my best to relax but even I can tell Bloodhound is starting to get anxious. And if they are anxious, then I am too. </p><p>"Will you be able to handle all the blood and whatnot?" I stare at Elliott briefly before giggling.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it shouldn't be funny but I'm nervous. Blood does not bother me, it hasn't since I gave birth the first time. Are you going to be alright sæta ?"</p><p>"Right, right...I hear that's pretty messy."</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough." And with that, everything is silent again. I let the noises of the ship distract me, the whirring of the engine is surprisingly loud. I tap my foot impatiently as time drags on. And on...and on. </p><p>"We're here, they are going to drop us in front of bunker." The ship hovers low and the door falls open. I follow behind the both of them as we approach the group of legends standing out front. Octane's body is on a stretcher and ready to be rolled onto the ship. </p><p>"Look who decided to join us." Ajay beckons me over, I stand beside the stretcher and assess his wounds.</p><p>"A prowler did this."</p><p>"Yah." I sigh under my breath and notice the metal prosthetics are nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Bangalore shouts at Loba's retreating form, she turns around while sulking.</p><p>"He'll kill me, don't you know what you've done!" </p><p>"Exposed the truth? You cannot hide from it forever." Bloodhound adds and crosses their arms. I'm overcome with a blind rage and before I know it I'm stepping towards both women. I jab my finger at Loba and motion towards Octane and Wattson.</p><p>"This is your fault. You cannot run avay from the consequences of your actions, Loba." I say her name with venom and take another step forward. The tip of my bump is pushing against her stomach but I don't back off.</p><p>"And let me be VERY clear, Revenant? He'll be the least of your worries if another legend gets hurt. He'll slice you up, hmm? I vill cut your fingers off and feed them to you, you'll beg me for death. I'll cut, stab and torture you until you are nothing! That pretty face you pride yourself vith vill be unrecognizable vhen I'm done vith you." Elliott roughly grabs my forearm and attempts to pull me away from her. I oblige him and step back towards the stretcher. Ajay is already pushing it towards the ship, I can't help but glance over my shoulder one last time as we leave.</p><p>"By the way, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭," I mock her, "You had to lie like a thief does to attempt to steal Elliott from us. You lured him into your bed vith lies about me. There is no doubt in my mind about it." She tilts her head in confusion and everyones attention turns to me immediately. "But I don't. I don't lie or pretend to be something I'm not. And yet, I have him begging to touch me. So here's some friendly advice, you should try to keep your ego in check." I smirk before giving my undivided attention to Octane and Ajay. The ship takes off to the medbay as I check over Octane again.</p><p>"That was harsh, yuh a savage." I let my lip twitch up into a brief smile before getting serious.</p><p>"You look tired, child." </p><p>"We're the same age!" She bites back defensively. I start cleaning and stitching a few of his minor wounds, I spare her a glance and smile kindly.</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"24." </p><p>"You're sweet."</p><p>"C'mon wit yah, you can't be that old." I brush some of Octane's hair back and clean off the blood and dirt from his face.</p><p>"I'm in my thirties, Ajay. Nevermind that though, you need to rest." She begins to protest but I put my finger in the air and shake my head. "You can stay here vith us, I promise I vill make sure he's stable and prepare a blood transfusion. Do you trust me?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I vas attacked by prowlers, a long time ago. I vas knocking on death's door until the voman I consider my mother rescued me. So I'm sure I can handle this..."</p><p>"Really?" I gesture towards the scars covering my eye.</p><p>"It vas horrible, I vould not vish that fate upon anybody." I subconsciously hold my stomach, Ajay is attentive enough to take notice of the gesture.</p><p>"He's like a brother to me, yuh know? I can't lose him." </p><p>"I've made it clear, I vill do everything in my power to help. Now...you are no good to anybody if you exhaust yourself."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" She nods and I continue, "I had everything, I vas in love. I got pregnant, I vas so happy until my parents disowned me. They forced me to leave my home at almost five months pregnant, I spent a lot of time alone in the vilderness. Everything vas okay until I let my guard down, and like I said, I almost lost my life. I did lose the baby..." I can't help but choke up.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I smile sadly and nod my thanks.</p><p>"But I had Mamma. She saved me time and time again, she also taught me everything I know. So don't take it lightly vhen I say I promise on her grave that I vill do everything I can to keep Octane-"</p><p>"Octavio."</p><p>"Octavio safe." The ship lands and we wheel Octane into the medbay together. I point to a bed across the room and motion for her to lay down, she begrudgingly sets D.O.C. down and lays down herself. I begin connecting Octavio to the equipment to monitor his heart rate and get an IV set with fluids.</p><p>"Thank you..." Her voice is barely audible above the beeping of the machine.</p><p>"Of course, love. Vhen you vake up things vill be better. Rest up now, child."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Octavio has been stable for some time now but he hasn't woken up (and it's likely he won't for awhile). I've refused to leave the room though so I decided to just pull up a chair and lay my head down. I haven't fallen asleep either, I've just been laying here in silent contemplation while holding Ajay's hand. </p><p>A quiet knock makes me sit upright and before I can do anything the door swings open. Bangalore, Bloodhound, Elliott and Gibraltar step into the room. Elliott has a bag, I presume there's food inside from the smell of it. I have to fight the urge to drool as I stand up and smile.</p><p>"Doorstep delivery?" Ajay stirs in bed when Elliott speaks, I send her a small smile before taking the bag from his hands.</p><p>"Thank you. And Octavio vill be alright, he just needs time to recuperate." </p><p>"That's great but can I just ask, what the hell was that? You had Loba shaking in her boots. Although it might have been anger." Bangalore adds in as she steps beside Ajay and throws an arm over her shoulder.</p><p>"I just saw his wounds and it-it..." I take a deep breath, "it brought something out in me." Ajay reassuringly squeezes my shoulder.</p><p>"Well Ajay and I can handle it from here, go rest. You deserve it Miskunn."</p><p>"Thank you." I clutch the bag of food close to me and intertwine one of my hands with Bloodhound's gloved hand.</p><p>"Goodnight sistah." I nod at Gibraltar before turning to leave. Ajay runs forward and throws her arms over my shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, child." I can't help but giggle at the affectionate way she says 'child'.</p><p>"You can call me mom." The joke leaves an air of uncertainty between us for a moment.</p><p>"Yah know this makes you the 'mom friend' of the group now."</p><p>"I'm okay vith that, I vill alvays have your back my child. Now have a good night Ajay."</p><p>"I'm glad yah here, goodnight Miskunn." And with that Bloodhound tugs my hand to pull me out of the room. Elliott follows close behind us as we make our way to our temporarily shared apartment. I set the food down and immediately turn around to face Elliott, Bloodhound tilts their head curiously before unhooking the tubes from their mask.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of the others."</p><p>"I don't accept that because you were absolutely right." He falls to his knees in front of me and squeezes my thighs. "You deserve to be worshipped, babe. Please, please let me be the one to do it for you." I contemplate his offer, the food on the table is calling my name but the offer is just so tempting.</p><p>"Yes." I breath out quietly, he doesn't waste a beat to slide his hands up my dress. His fingers caress my skin the entire time until they lock onto the edge of my panties. I bite my lip as he teasingly pulls them down, I get goosebumps from the feather-like touch of the tips of his fingers as they glide down my thighs and calves. Bloodhound grabs my shoulders and guides me towards the couch, they push me down carefully and tug at the hem of my dress. Elliott swats their hands away and slips his head under the dress. I can feel his hot breath on my wet heat and fight the urge to squish his head with my thighs. His tongue darts out and barely presses against my clit but the pressure is enough to make me press my hand against the back of his head to push him against me.</p><p>"F-fuck Missy..."</p><p>"Sorry." Bloodhound is standing quietly behind the couch but bends forward to nose at my neck. They leave butterfly kisses down my shoulder as Elliott's tongue presses inside of me.</p><p>"By the gods..." I throw my head back onto Bloodhound's shoulder, they take the opportunity to kiss the front of my throat. I jerk my hips forward when Elliott starts sucking on my clit while simultaneously burying a hand in Bloodhound's hair. I yank a little when the pleasure gets intense and they growl against my throat. I can feel the pleasure coiling in my stomach, like a spring ready to burst but as I feel like the pressure is about to release Elliott pops his head out from under my dress. I whine out and desperately tug on Bloodhound's hair, they push my hand off and straighten themself out.</p><p>"Sorry babe, dress has to come off. I want to see your face." I nod, unable to formulate a coherent sentence and slide the dress over my body before chucking it haphazardly across the room. "Forgot to take the bump into account." I giggle but find myself sucking in a breath when he stands up and offers me his hand. He licks the juices from his lips and smirks, I notice a damp spot on his beard and moan at the thought of his face pressed up against my cunt.</p><p>"B-bed, now!" I demand, he holds out his hand for Bloodhound and pulls us down the hallway. When we make it to the bedroom Elliott and Bloodhound stop, I stare at both of them with a confused expression written across my face.</p><p>"You can choose how you want it babe, as long as I can see that ger-gro- gorgeous face." I bite my lip and nod. I crawl onto the bed and get on all fours and motion for the two to come close.</p><p>"H-hound from b-behind. You can s-slide underneath and kiss me then," I pause to take a calming breath, "then ve svitch but in the s-same position." Elliott raises an eyebrow but obediently gets as comfortable underneath me as he can. I can feel the bed dip with Bloodhound's added weight and anticipate their movements. Their hands grip my hips tightly as they line up with my entrance, I mewl out in pleasure as they slowly push their entire length in.</p><p>"Y-your eyes rolled to the back of your head, fuck, that was hot." I stare down at Elliott through hazy and half-lidded eyes, he cups my cheeks and pulls my head down for a kiss as Bloodhound finds a steady rhythm.</p><p>"ég þarf meira (I need more)." I whine out.</p><p>"I do not vish to hurt you, elskan."</p><p>"M-my breasts, Elliott." As soon as the words leave my mouth his hands begin to fondle them. He pinches and teases my nipples as I press another hard kiss to his lips. I can feel myself clenching around their cock, Bloodhound's thrust get quicker and sloppier as I ride out my orgasm.</p><p>"Miskunn..." That's all they say before the familiar warmth of their seed shoots inside, a little bit dribbles down onto Elliott's leg as they pull out. It elicits a quiet groan from him.</p><p>"Stay Blóðhundur." I nipple Elliott's lower lip before straightening myself out, his cock twitches in anticipation as I hover over it. Our combined juices begin to leak out and drip down his shaft as I lower myself onto him. Bloodhound's hands slide around my body and cup my breasts as they kiss my shoulder again. Their touch encourages me to start bouncing on Elliott's cock, Bloodhound pinches and teases my nipples all the while. I yelp out in pleasure and throw my head back against them. Elliott starts thrusting his hips up to match my movements, I can't help the whines and gasps that escape my mouth as the coil of heat threatens to snap again.</p><p>"S-so good, s-so p-perfect." Elliott barely manages to stutter out.</p><p>"You are doing vell, beloved. Cum for us again, beautiful." Bloodhound nuzzles my neck and sinks their teeth into the sensitive flesh, I yelp out as my throbbing pussy squeezes around Elliott's cock.</p><p>"I-I..." I whine out as Bloodhound kisses the bite mark.</p><p>"M-me too." Elliott's cock twitches as I feel his seed fill me up, once again the juices begin leaking out as I slide off of him. I collapse beside him and try to catch my breath.</p><p>"I forgive you, Elliott. I love you." He presses a soft kiss to my forehead and wraps his arms around me. "I love you too Blóðhundur."</p><p>"We love you too, babe. Now are you ready to eat?" I perk up instantly and nod vigorously.</p><p>I savor every bite of the meal and enjoy their company. We all clean up together, which was hard because the shower isn't huge, but we managed to make it work. After that we all laid down together and began to mentally prepare for the upcoming weeks. I can't deny that I'm nervous as they inform me of what's going on.</p><p>All the legends are going to keep searching for the pieces in hopes of protecting the Outlands from this potentially dangerous 'treasure'. I just hope it's worth the trouble, we've almost lost two people so far. </p><p>I pray to the Gods that we can handle what is to come. I pray for the safety of our felagi fighters and elskurnar mínar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sent Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a second book planned but I am going to start up another story as well as write a few more one-shots to keep things interesting. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First thing in the morning after waking up I take a long shower. I let the water cascade over my tired body as the door swings open. Elliott draws the shower curtain back and I stare at him for a moment.</p><p>"Mornin' babe, can I join you?" I nod and take a step back, he hops in and holds me close. "We're going to meet Hound in a little while, they are going to check up on Octavio."</p><p>"That reminds me, I need to make a call for his new prosthetics."</p><p>"Let Ajay handle that, you need to seriously take it easy." I resist the urge to roll my eyes.</p><p>"It's just a phone call, you know he'll be miserable vhen he vakes up if he can't move." He hums in acknowledgement before grabbing a wash cloth and some soap. He motions for me to turn around, I oblige him and let him massage my back. After he's done I stand under the water to let the soap run off my back. Elliott seems distracted so I squeeze his shoulder to grab his attention.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" I grab his chin and force him to make direct eye contact with me. He begins to fidget uncomfortably.</p><p>"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Bloodhound isn't just checking up on Tavi." I tilt my head in confusion and motion for him to continue. "They are meeting up with the other legends to make a contigency plan for if/when things go awry with this 'treasure'. And I'm pretty sure that plan entails you being sent away..." I lean around him to turn the water off and get out to dry myself off.</p><p>"Oh." I know I must sound dejected but I also know they are trying to look out for us. This is what's best for the baby but it doesn't make it any easier.</p><p>"C'mon it won't be so bad...you know we won't leave you entirely alone." </p><p>"Let's go, I vill make the call along the way sæta." I throw on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with the apex logo in the middle. I slip on a comfortable pair of padded sneakers and follow Elliott to the medbay. I stay true to my word and call the doctor, he gives me no trouble when I mention it's for 'the legendary daredevil' Octane. I smile and sigh, at least something I do today will be productive. </p><p>Elliott wraps his arm around me protectively as we enter the room. Bangalore, Lifeline and Bloodhound direct their attention towards us while the other legends barely acknowledge me. They are focused on Octavio who is 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed'.</p><p>"Good morning everyone." I approach the bed and offer Octavio my hand, he accepts it and gently pats the back of it.</p><p>"Thank you amiga." His voice is hoarse, I smile and shake my head.</p><p>"No thanks necessary, I am just so glad you are okay." He smiles and wiggles what's left of his legs around.</p><p>"Too bad you couldn't salvage my prosthetics."</p><p>"Ah, I called the doctor and ordered a brand new set for you. It should only take a veek or so for them to get here." He stares at me with wide-eyes</p><p>"Creo que te amo (I think I love you). Too bad you're already taken." Bloodhound clears their throat and grabs my hand.</p><p>"Elskan, ve must talk."</p><p>"Elliott told me..." I sigh in defeat and hang my head. "I'm not mad, I vill go quietly." </p><p>"It's not like that." Bangalore adds and rests a hand firmly on my shoulder.</p><p>"Think of it as relocation, I will take you off the grid so Loba can't trace your whereabouts. The syndicate won't be able to find you either." Crypto adds in, I simply nod and stare down at me feet.</p><p>"How much vill this cost me?" I lift my head after a moment and scan their faces.</p><p>"Your debt is paid amiga, Silva Pharmaceuticals will pay for everything." I bite my lip and shake my head.</p><p>"I cannot accept that, Octavio."</p><p>"Think of it as me repaying you for helping Che save my life. Seriously amiga, I am more than happy to do this for you. It's no trouble at all." I nod and hold his hand.</p><p>"That is a kindness I vill not forget." A faint blush spreads across his cheeks but he plays it off.</p><p>"So vhen should I expect to depart?" The room goes errily silent. I tap my foot impatiently as Ajay approaches me.</p><p>"If you have nothin' to pack then we'll be on our way out tonight."</p><p>"Vhere?" I try not to sound short but I'm beginning to get irritated with this whole situation. If I wasn't pregnant I could help more... I feel like a damsel in distress and it's a helpless feeling.</p><p>"We're not telling you as a safety precaution, for now. Only we'll know where you are and we have to be as discreet as possible when we come to visit. Loba and Revenant cannot find out or things could get messy." Bangalore squeezes my shoulder before letting go. She turns towards the door and glances back one last time. </p><p>"We all have our orders, look alive people. This isn't going to go down easy but as long as we've got each others' backs we should prevail." With that she nods and exits the room. Elliott pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on the top of my head. Bloodhood slaps his back before motioning towards the door. We follow them out into the hallway and walk in total silence, I stare down at my feet and scowl until we make it back to the apartment. I can't help but worry, these legends are trying to be heros. They are on the frontlines of an unknown war right now and most are willing to sacrifice everything for it. I know Elliott and Bloodhound would never shy away from battle but the thought of losing them...permanently...it's unbearable.</p><p>Bloodhound holds the door open for me, I give them a small smile and walk inside. I plop down on the couch and scan the picture frames on the wall. Most of them are of me, Evelyn is in a couple and there's one singular photo of Elliott and Bloodhound together. It looks like it was taken at the end of a match, neither of them are touching each other but Elliott's smile is, in a word, breathtaking.</p><p>I don't want to go. </p><p>But I have to go...</p><p>"Can I have that picture?" I blurt out without realizing it, Elliott follows my line of sight and nods.</p><p>"You can take whatever you want, but I was thinking we could get a picture of the three of us before you leave. Y'know...a keepsake in case..."</p><p>"In case someone dies." I say, rather morbidly, and frown.</p><p>"Ve're going to do our best to avoid that, elskan."</p><p>"Not everything goes as planned...you know that better than anyone else." I stare down at my hands as Bloodhound slides their arm over my shoulders.</p><p>"It doesn't but our faith keeps us strong. Let us take you to find a dress for this picture, it vould benefit you to think about something else for avhile."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few hours and a lot of nit-picking from Elliott, we finally decided on the perfect dress. It's a fitted (favorite color) off-the-shoulder floral maternity dress, I also purchased a pair of block-heel sandals with an ankle strap (I'm not taking any chances with my clumsiness). Now we're currently at the lounge of the apartment building waiting for Ajay to take the pictures, she borrowed Octavio's camera to help us out today. Elliott and Bloodhound are in their normal uniforms, they have a match tonight so we are limited on time to get this done.</p><p>I can't deny I'm anxious to go somewhere completely unknown but I still have a few hours left so I should just enjoy it.</p><p>The door swings open and Ajay skips in with a wide smile on her face. She scans my outfit and offers a thumbs up before setting the camera up on a tripod. </p><p>"Yah gonna have tah get closer together." I stand in-between Elliott and Bloodhound, they put their arms over my shoulder and they each rest their hand on the others' shoulder (so Bloodhound's hand is holding Elliott's shoulder and vice versa). Ajay takes a few pictures and pops out from behind the camera.</p><p>"Change it up, touch her belly." Elliott immediately kneels down and presses his cheek against my stomach while his hand sits on the front of my bump. Bloodhound stays standing and puts their hand on top of Elliott's hand. I stare down at Elliott and smile before redirecting my attention to the camera, Ajay takes quite a few pictures before stepping away from the camera.</p><p>"Let's look through these pictures so you we can get one printed for yah." I nod and join her on the couch, she brings the camera and we flip through the pictures together. Elliott leans against the back of the couch and points out his favorites while Bloodhound is sitting beside me quietly. I occassionally glance over to make sure they are paying attention.</p><p>We all take turns choosing the pictures we want, I make sure to have one of us side-by-side and one where they are both holding my stomach. Elliott takes way more than Bloth and I so he volunteers to pay for them to be printed. With no objections he gives us both a kiss goodbye before parting ways, I'm not certain how long it will take but I hope he's back in time to see me off. </p><p>I shake my thoughts away, once again, to meet up with the rest of the legends for one more 'farewell'. Ajay drags me to Octavio's apartment where everyone is waiting inside. Gibraltar and Pathfinder wave and beckon me over to a table with some food resting on it. I let go of Bloodhound's hand and join them, Pathfinder pats my back carefully. His robotic hand is cool on my skin, I shiver as I turn to look up into his glowing red optic.</p><p>"We will miss you, friend." I smile kindly and pat his hand.</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, Pathfinder." </p><p>"You know you're one of us now, brudda. We've always got your back."</p><p>"Agreed. Now you should eat, I can't but the food looks great!" Pathfinder cheers excitedly as I scan the plates on the table. I know I should eat but my nerves are frayed and my mind is somewhere else entirely.</p><p>"Perhaps I vill eat later, but I thank you my friend." I look around the room after stepping away from the two. All these familiar faces, I only hope I can remember each one and I can only hope they will all visit. I'm not particularly close with most of them but being surrounded by people I recognize and trust...well, it's not something I take lightly. </p><p>This trust and faith I have in them is all I have to hold on to right now. I need to know they can protect each other. </p><p>"Elska?" I stare up into Bloodhound's goggles and blink rapidly.</p><p>"Yes beloved?"</p><p>"Natalie asked you a question." I turn to the electrical engineer, she's sitting on the couch beside Caustic. I smile apologetically and give her a small wave.</p><p>"My apologies, can you repeat it?" </p><p>"How are you feeling?" I smile fondly at her and rest a hand over my stomach.</p><p>"I am vell." </p><p>"Non mon ami, how are you feeling? You look distressed." My smile falters and I stare at a random spot on the wall behind her.</p><p>"I, uh.." Elliott happens to walk in and I look at the envelope in his hand. For some reason seeing it sets me off.</p><p>This is really happening.</p><p>'Scared, I'm scared. I'm upset. I'm angry. I'm...overwhelmed.' I don't voice my thoughts as I rush past him and out the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" I call out as I leave, the farther I get away from the apartment the more I start to panic. A dropship is landing nearby, I imagine it's the ship I will take to leave but I don't have anyone to ask about it right now. Regardless, I make the decision to head towards it, I know Ajay will know where to find me and I can stew with my thoughts for awhile. My speed picks up as I hear footsteps behind me, Elliott calls out for me to stop but I don't falter in my stride. I'm panting and wheezing by the time I reach the ship. I lean against it as tears well up in my eyes, this is just irrational but I can't stop it.</p><p>"Babe!" Elliott doubles his efforts to reach me, by the time I look up he's only a few feet in front of me. There's a crowd of legends by the door, they don't come any closer. Bloodhound joins Elliott after a few moments, I do my best to compose myself.</p><p>"I don't vant to see you, please just go..." I whimper and sit on the ground, Elliott kneels in front of me as Bloodhound stands behind him.</p><p>"You don't mean that. Y-you know why it has to be done." Elliott's voice wavers.</p><p>"None of us knows anything! I-I can't live vith this uncertainty again! I vas alone and scared, you found me. But there vere so many days, so many hopeless days!" I push his shoulders back and stand up.</p><p>"How vas I supposed to know vhat vas happening? How am I supposed to know now? I-I..." I struggle to continue as I push away the hand Bloodhound extends towards me.</p><p>"You n-need to relax..." Elliott whispers, I close my eyes.</p><p>"I can't relax. I'm done vith this whole situation." I choke up and sob uncontrollably before turning to the ship. "I'm going, tell the pilot vhere to go, I don't need an escort." At this Ajay steps in front of the group of legends and approaches us. I flinch when she reaches out to touch my arm.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. Look, I know this is hard. Yah been through so much since you've gotten here but you're strong. You have an iron will, you made it through finding out you were pregnant and in an undesirable situation. You came out and stuck your neck out to find answers for us, you put yourself under the stress of saving Octavio." I bite my lip and stare up at her.</p><p>"The list goes on but stop second guessing yahself. Yah know we are gon' take care of you and that baby of yours." Elliott and Bloodhound nod in agreement.</p><p>"It just..." I struggle to find the words as I throw myself into her open arms, "I'm terrified."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I lost Einar, I lost Mamma...you have to understand...I can't lose Bloodhound or Elliott. Or you, or Pathfinder or Octavio or Wraith...or Natalie or Banglalore-" I take a deep breath.</p><p>"The end is decided for us, elska. Ve cannot control that but ve can be cautious. I assure you ve vill do everything in our power to prevent it." I nod and step back, Ajay hands me a cloth to clean my face up. I let out an embarrassed laugh and avoid eye-contact with everyone.</p><p>"We should leave before it gets dark..." I nod and look between Bloodhound and Elliott.</p><p>"I love you both, please be careful. Ve vill be vaiting faithfully for you to come back to us." I give them both a kiss on the cheek and pat my stomach. </p><p>"Come on Miskunn." I step onto the ship behind Ajay before glancing back one more time.</p><p>"This is goodbye for now." I smile sadly and wave one last time.</p><p>"W-wait babe! Take these." He holds out the pictures of us together, I accept them gratefully.</p><p>"I vill cherish these, beloved. Thank you." And with that I walk away.</p><p>To where? I'm unsure but I have faith. </p><p>Right now, it's all I have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>